According to plan
by KathAdrian
Summary: Hermione est accidentellement ramenée au temps des maraudeurs. Mais les parents d'Harry sont-ils comme elle les avait imaginé ? SSHG, Lily Evans OOC. Rating M pour scènes adultes à venir.
1. Chapter 1

Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. Oui j'ai 19 ans et je regarde encore Pokémon de temps en temps.( et j'en suis fière ! )

Bref, voilà ma nouvelle histoire, je vous en avais parlé, et je vous promet qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec Pokémon ^^

Un SSHG ( on ne se refait pas, je les aime trop ! ). Hermione est accidentellement transportée au temps des maraudeurs, mais sont-ils vraiment comme elle les avait imaginé ?

J'ai déjà écrit les 6 premiers chapitres de l'histoire et je peux déjà vous dire que celle ci sera plus longue que mes dernières^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira en tout cas =)

* * *

A noter : Rien ne m'appartient, je joue simplement avec les personnages de J.K. Rowling ( et prend énormément de plaisir à ressusciter Severus, je ne vous le cache pas ).

Les personnages seront tous un peu ooc, spécialement certains maraudeurs, mais je n'en dis pas plus. Je vous avertis tout de même, si vous tenez _absolument_ à ce que Lily soit un ange, ma fiction ne vous plaira pas.

Merci à Helga Lynch, ma bêta-testeuse pour cette fiction =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione Granger se précipita le long du couloir, bousculant les élèves sur son passage, trainant derrière elle son sac de cours remplis de manuels. Elle était en retard. La jeune femme s'engouffra dans un placard et ajusta son sac pour se libérer les mains. D'un geste maîtrisé, elle souleva le haut de son uniforme pour dégager le collier qu'elle cachait en dessous.

Au bout de la chaine se trouvait un Retourneur de Temps que le directeur lui avait prêté pour cette année. Ron et Harry lui avaient dit que ce n'était pas prudent de recommencer comme en troisième année, mais elle ne les avait pas écoutés. C'était l'année des A.S.P.I.C.s, et elle avait pour objectif d'en obtenir au moins onze. L'accessoire que Dumbledore lui avait donné en début d'année était donc essentiel.

Elle avait parfois envie de remonter plus loin dans le temps, pour prévenir Harry que Sirius n'était pas vraiment au ministère, ou pour s'empêcher de sortir avec Ron pendant leur sixième année. Mais le directeur avait été strict à ce sujet : le Retourneur de Temps ne devait lui servir qu'à des fins académiques, changer le passé pourrait avoir des conséquences bien trop graves sur leur vie présente.

Elle avait l'impression de posséder l'ordinateur le plus puissant du monde et de ne s'en servir que pour jouer au démineur. C'était frustrant, mais elle comprenait assez bien les enjeux pour refreiner ses envies. Elle soupira en pensant que son prochain cours était un cours de Potions. Deux heures de Rogue avec les Serpentards, juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour terminer la journée en beauté.

Elle avait toujours aimé ce cours, malgré les remarques du professeur de potions, les moqueries des verts et argent, et l'aspect lugubre de la salle de classe. Mais l'attitude de Rogue était agaçante maintenant que la guerre était terminée. Qu'est-ce qui avait donc pu le transformer en un homme si amer, si dur ? Parfois elle se prenait à le plaindre, il avait tout donné pour le monde sorcier et personne ne semblait lui en être reconnaissant. Encore aujourd'hui, il était seul.

_Peut-être que s'il essayait d'être aimable de temps en temps, il ne le serait plus…_ pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Elle lâcha un ultime soupir avant d'activer le Retourneur de temps au creux de sa main. Mais cette fois ci, l'objet ne se contenta pas de faire deux tours sur lui-même, il continua à tourner, de plus en plus vite tandis qu'Hermione essayait de l'arrêter. Ses cris s'évanouirent bientôt et la peur s'engouffra dans chacun de ses membres. Que lui arrivait-il ? Et où est-ce que ce satané bidule l'emmenait-il ?

_Pourvu que je n'arrive pas en retard en Potions _fut sa dernière pensée alors qu'elle s'évanouissait à l'intérieur du placard.

oOo

Hermione se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Elle se releva brusquement, se cognant contre les parois du placard dans lequel elle s'était cachée un peu plus tôt. Elle marcha sur des débris et aperçut avec horreur le Retourneur de Temps écrasé contre le sol, brisé. Comment allait-elle faire pour suivre tous ses cours ? Merlin, quel enfer !

Elle sortit du placard et se rendit compte que la nuit n'était pas encore tombée sur le château. Etrange. Elle n'avait pas du être évanouie très longtemps. Elle ajusta son sac de cours sur son épaule et prit la direction des cachots sans faire attention aux élèves qu'elle croisait. Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement devant la porte de la salle de potions, elle frappa trois coups secs et attendit la réponse du professeur Rogue. Ce ne fut pourtant pas la voix doucereuse de Severus Snape qui l'accueillit mais une voix étrangement familière.

« Entrez. » l'invita Horace Slughorn en ouvrant la porte de sa salle.

Hermione resta bouche bée une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de reculer brutalement contre le mur. Devant elle se tenait une version jeune ( moins vieille en tout cas ) du professeur Slughorn qu'elle avait connu en sixième année. Elle se rappela alors l'incident de tout à l'heure, le Retourneur de Temps qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter, son évanouissement. Elle essaya de se souvenir d'un visage familier dans le couloir, mais aucun ne vint à son secours.

« Que… Quoi… Comment… ? Que faîtes-vous là, Professeur ? » bégaya-t-elle.

« Hé bien quelle question ! » rigola-t-il. « J'enseigne ! Mais votre visage ne me dit rien, êtes-vous nouvelle dans cette école ? Albus ne m'a pourtant pas parlé de votre arrivée… »

Hermione plaqua sa main contre son front comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être malade. Pas physiquement en tout cas. Elle commençait toutefois à se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale.

« Oui… Je viens tout juste d'arriver… Je… Je crois que je n'étais pas sensée commencer les cours tout de suite. Hum… Je vais rendre visite au directeur pour éclaircir certains points… »

Et sans demander son reste, elle prit ses jambes à son cou. Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches des cachots et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle aperçut la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Elle ne prit pas le temps de chercher le mot de passe puisqu'elle n'était clairement pas à la bonne époque.

« Chocogrenouille ! » hurla-t-elle, sans succès. « Dragés surprise de Bertie-Crochue ! Plumes en sucre ! Patacitrouille ! Hum… Suçacides ? » ajouta-t-elle finalement, au comble du désespoir.

A sa grande surprise, la gargouille pivota pour la laisser passer et elle se précipita vers l'entrée. Cependant, elle se heurta à un nouveau mur, cette fois ci toutefois, le mur bougeait aussi. Il lançait aussi des jurons. Hermione releva les yeux en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de percuter quelqu'un.

« Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez ? Il n'y a bien que les Gryffondors pour être aussi stupides… » marmonna un jeune élève d'une voix qu'Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle croisa alors le regard de Severus Rogue et son corps entier s'immobilisa. Sa bouche resta grande ouverte sous le coup de la surprise et le jeune serpentard finit par hausser un sourcil moqueur en voyant qu'elle était complètement tétanisée. Sans prendre la peine de l'aider à se relever, il fit volte face et repartit le long du couloir, sa robe tourbillonnant dans son sillage.

_Ah tiens, il savait déjà faire ça à son âge…_

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Hermione se releva et se rua dans les escaliers qui la mèneraient au bureau du directeur. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un grand geste sans prendre le temps d'annoncer sa présence et tomba sur un Albus Dumbledore plus jeune d'au moins vingt ans. Le directeur reposa doucement le bonbon qu'il avait à la main et la regarda d'un air perplexe.

« Oui ? Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda-t-il de son habituel voix douce.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! Merlin ce que vous êtes jeune ! » s'exclama Hermione avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

« Hé bien merci. » rigola le vieil homme en caressant le bout de sa barbe. « Je sais bien que je ne fais pas mes 90 ans mais quand même ! Sur une note plus sérieuse, que faîtes-vous ici ? Je croyais connaître tous les élèves de mon école, mais je dois avouer que vous venez de me prouver que j'avais tort. »

Hermione secoua la tête pour essayer de se concentrer sur les informations les plus importantes. Elle s'approcha du bureau du directeur et prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer.

« Je viens du futur. Je… J'étais en l'an 1998, à Poudlard. Et je… j'utilise un Retourneur de Temps pour pouvoir assister à tous mes cours, ils ne rentrent pas tous dans mon emploi du temps vous voyez ? J'ai songé à abandonner l'arithmancie mais c'est tout simplement passionnant ! Et il était hors de question d'abandonner les potions ou encore l'histoire de la magie, ce sont des matières de base tout de même… ! »

« Excusez-moi, Miss… ? » l'interrompit-il.

« Granger. Hermione Granger. Excusez-moi, professeur. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'étudiais à Poudlard dans les années 90, vous m'avez donné un Retourneur de Temps pour me permettre de suivre toutes ces matières, mais… hé bien, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé. Je l'ai actionné comme d'habitude, mais cette fois il n'a pas voulu s'arrêter, il tournait, encore et encore… Et j'ai atterrit ici. »

Dumbledore se leva gracieusement et commença à faire les cents pas derrière son bureau, caressant sa barbe du bout des doigts d'un air pensif. Après quelques minutes de silence, il se tourna finalement vers Hermione.

« Qu'est-il arrivé au Retourneur de Temps ? »

« Il s'est brisé quand je me suis évanouie… » murmura-t-elle en lui tendant ce qui restait de l'objet en question.

« Hum… Je vois. Hé bien, je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix pour l'instant, Miss Granger. Vous allez devoir poursuivre vos études ici-même tant que je ne pourrais pas vous renvoyer à votre époque. Je suppose que vous étiez en 7ème année ? »

« Quoi ? Mais je ne peux pas poursuivre mes études à cette époque ! Je connais l'avenir ! Et puis, tout le monde va s'inquiéter pour moi, vous n'avez aucun moyen de m'aider ? » le supplia-t-elle.

« Je crains bien que non. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai aucune solution à vous proposer. Je peux simplement vous loger dans une chambre de prefet-en-chef en attendant… ». Dumbledore fixa alors Hermione de ses yeux bleu perçants avant de rajouter d'un ton très sérieux. « Vous ne devez rien révéler du futur. A personne. Pas même à moi, vous entendez ? Ne laissez personne savoir que vous venez d'une époque différente, vous vous ferez passer pour ma nièce en attendant… »

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête, incapable de répondre correctement. Elle fit volte face et ouvrit la porte du bureau avant d'être stoppée par les dernières paroles de son directeur.

« Vos appartements se trouvent au deuxième étage, derrière le tableau du borgne en tutu, vous pourrez choisir votre propre mot de passe. Bon courage, Miss Granger. » conclut-il dans un sourire.

Hermione se glissa derrière la porte avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers le vieil homme.

« Merci, professeur. » murmura-t-elle avant de fermer la porte.

oOo

Hermione entra dans ses nouveaux appartements et s'écroula sur son lit sans prendre la peine de déposer son sac.

_Récapitulons. Je suis dans les années 70, à Poudlard, à l'époque des maraudeurs. Je suis seule, je risque de changer le monde si je révèle ne serait-ce qu'un élément du futur. Je pourrais même déchirer le continuum espace-temps en créant un paradoxe !_

_Hum… Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de regarder Retour vers le futur. _

Le seul point positif qu'elle arrivait à trouver dans toute cette situation était que le portrait qui gardait l'accès à sa chambre était plus poli que la Grosse Dame. Elle enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et fondit en larmes. Après avoir épanché sa douleur, elle s'endormit finalement.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin à 7h précise. Les vieilles habitudes n'étaient pas parties au moins. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre et la journée de la veille lui revint en mémoire dans un flash. Elle respira un grand coup pour s'empêcher de paniquer et fila sous la douche pour essayer de bien se réveiller.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle se sentait déjà moins frustrée et de meilleure humeur. Elle aperçut alors une grande armoire dans un coin de la pièce, elle l'ouvrit et y trouva un nouvel uniforme de Gryffondor fraîchement lavé. Sur sa table de chevet se trouvait son nouvel emploi du temps et un petit mot du directeur.

_Bonne chance Miss Granger. Si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à passer me voir._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Elle soupira et remercia intérieurement le directeur pour sa gentillesse. Au moins elle n'était pas toute seule dans cette histoire. Elle se changea rapidement, lissa grossièrement ses cheveux et prit la direction de la Grande Salle. Peu d'élèves étaient déjà debout mais ils se tournèrent tous vers elle à son arrivée. Elle avait la vague impression de revivre la cérémonie de répartition mais d'être la seule élève à devoir la passer.

Elle déglutit difficilement et courut presque jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors. Elle s'installa tout au bout et fit bien attention de garder ses yeux fixés sur son assiette. Elle pouvait cependant sentir un regard toujours posé sur elle et finit par craquer. Hermione fit brusquement volte face pour se retrouver confronter à deux yeux d'un noir intense qu'elle avait l'habitude de contempler en cours de potions. Un Severus Rogue de 17 ans lui lançait un regard noir tout aussi impressionnant que celui de son homologue de 1998.

Elle soutint son regard juste assez longtemps pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui – en tout cas pas assez pour le laisser lui marcher dessus – et lui tourna finalement le dos. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'un groupe de Gryffondors venait de l'encercler et la fixait curieusement. Elle haussa un sourcil en direction de la jeune fille rousse assise directement face à elle et reçut un sourire chaleureux en guise de réponse.

« J'ai appris que tu étais nouvelle ici. Bienvenue. Je m'appelle Lily Evans, je suis préfète-en-chef, alors si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite pas à me demander. »

« Lily Evans ? » cria Hermione malgré elle. Elle lâcha brutalement la tartine qu'elle tenait en comprenant qu'elle se trouvait face à la mère de Harry.

« Oui, c'est moi. » rigola la jolie Gryffondor. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu te repèreras vite dans le château, si tu veux je peux te faire visiter. »

« Oh… euh… » balbutia Hermione. « Mon oncle m'a déjà fait visiter, je pense que ça ira. »

« Allons Lily, n'embête pas la nouvelle. » intervint l'élève à la gauche d'Hermione.

Elle sursauta en se retrouvant face à un Sirius Black adolescent. Il était bien plus beau que dans ses souvenirs, Azkaban n'avait pas encore durcit ses traits et ses yeux brillaient de l'insouciance de la jeunesse. Elle eut une soudaine envie de lui hurler de s'enfuir avant que les détraqueurs ne viennent le chercher, mais elle se retint en repensant à ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit.

Ne rien révéler de l'avenir allait s'avérer plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait cru…

« Quelle nouvelle ? » surenchérit la copie conforme de Harry avant de s'asseoir à côté de Lily pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. « Ah bonjour ! James Potter, je suis l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, et Lily est ma petite amie, je pense que tu l'auras compris. »

Hermione répondit d'un simple sourire mais n'osa pas prononcer le moindre mot. James était le portrait craché de son futur fils, à part les yeux bien sur, mais il y avait un petit quelque chose dans son regard qu'Hermione trouvait… étrange. Elle avait tellement connu la gentillesse de son meilleur ami qu'elle eut la désagréable impression de lire un soupçon de méchanceté au fond du regard de son père. Elle chassa cette idée aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue et se leva brutalement. Mieux valait ne pas passer trop de temps avec les maraudeurs vu les circonstances.

« Enchantée. Je suis désolée, mais je dois vraiment y aller, je vais finir par être en retard ! » expliqua-t-elle pour justifier son comportement étrange.

Sans attendre de voir leurs réactions, elle se rua hors de la Grande Salle et ne s'arrêta que quelques couloirs plus loin, quand elle fut sure d'être seule. Elle prit une longue inspiration et sortit son emploi du temps. Potions. Génial…

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Les galères d'Hermione ne font que commencer, mais le deuxième chapitre ne devrait pas tarder, comme d'habitude !

Je sais que laisser une review paraît parfois superflu, mais croyez-moi, pour l'auteur ça n'est pas le cas. J'apprécierai tous vos commentaires sur mon travail, bons ou mauvais !


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde ! Je devais poster ce chapitre hier, mais je me suis levée trop tard et après je n'avais plus accès à mon pc. Désolée donc, mais je vous poste ce deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fiction en story alert ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir !

Encore une fois, Lily est OOC, ne vous attendez pas à trouver une jeune femme angélique ^^ Mais à quoi bon écrire des fanfictions si on respecte les choix de J.K. Rowling mot pour mot ?

J'espère juste que Severus et Hermione vous plairont !

* * *

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Si c'était le cas, je serais sur une île déserte plutôt que de me les geler sur Paris.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione continua à marcher dans les couloirs sans faire attention aux regards des autres élèves. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas la cloche annonçant le début des cours. Lorsqu'elle consulta enfin sa montre, elle avait déjà dix minutes de retard.

« Et merde ! » souffla-t-elle avant de s'élancer dans les couloirs du château.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrivait enfin devant la salle de potions au fond des cachots. Elle frappa à la porte et fut presque surprise de se retrouver de nouveau face à Horace Slughorn. Elle prit une grande inspiration afin de donner à sa voix toute l'assurance qu'elle ne ressentait pas :

« Excusez-moi professeur, je me suis un peu perdue en cherchant la salle. »

« Aucun problème, allez donc vous installer à côté de Severus, Miss… ? »

« Granger. » répondit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu en comprenant qu'elle allait devoir faire équipe avec son ancien professeur de potions. « Hermione Granger. »

Elle entra finalement dans la salle et se dirigea directement vers la seule place de libre qu'il restait. Apparemment, elle n'aurait pas eu le choix de toute manière. Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi Severus était le seul élève à ne pas avoir de partenaire avant d'apercevoir les regards plein de pitié que la majorité des élèves lui lançaient.

_Il était donc si terrible que cela ?_

Elle s'installa tranquillement à côté de Rogue et déballa ses affaires en silence. Pendant que le professeur Slughorn notait les instructions au tableau, Hermione se tourna vers son voisin, préférant ne pas se le mettre à dos avant même d'être officiellement née.

« Hum… Je suis désolée pour hier. J'étais légèrement pressée, mais j'aurais du faire plus attention. » chuchota-t-elle sans oser regarder Severus dans les yeux.

« Oui, tu aurais du. » répondit-il froidement.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire plus, Hermione se concentra à nouveau sur la leçon du jour, consciente qu'il ne valait mieux pas déclencher la colère du jeune homme assise à ses côtés. Le professeur Slughorn se tourna finalement vers ses élèves et leur donna quelques indications supplémentaires avant de leur donner les références de la potion dans leur manuel.

Severus déposa son manuel au milieu de leur table en comprenant que la nouvelle n'avait surement pas eu le temps de l'acheter. Au fond il s'en fichait, mais il prit un air agacé pour être sur qu'elle n'oserait plus lui adresser la parole pendant le reste de l'heure. Son plan semblait fonctionner, mais si la jeune femme ne parlait pas, elle trouvait un autre moyen de l'énerver. Elle s'acharnait sur ses ingrédients avec beaucoup trop de force, si bien qu'elle faisait presque trembler leur atelier.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » siffla-t-il, à bout de nerfs.

« Je n'aime pas ce prof. » répondit Hermione comme si c'était d'une évidence absolue. Lorsqu'elle vit Severus hausser un sourcil, elle comprit qu'elle allait devoir développer. « Oui, il est incompétent, il n'est pas efficace et il nous fait faire des potions pour 6ème année. »

A sa grande surprise, Severus commença à ricaner avant de se concentrer sur la préparation de ses ingrédients.

« Et comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Tu l'as rencontré il y a à peine 10 minutes… » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Ça me paraît évident, c'est tout. Tu vas me dire que j'ai tort peut-être ? »

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, comme s'il refusait d'admettre qu'une Gryffondor puisse avoir raison à l'instinct.

« Non, je suis du même avis… » souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais je n'ai jamais eu que lui comme professeur, alors je ne peux pas vraiment émettre d'avis objectif. »

« Mon ancien professeur de potions était bien meilleur, un peu sadique, carrément méchant parfois, mais très doué. » ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire en imaginant la tête du Severus de son époque si elle lui avouait cela. C'était assez agréable de pouvoir insulter son ancien professeur sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Les professeurs n'ont pas besoin d'être gentil pour aider leurs élèves à apprendre. Regarde le par exemple, il est aussi dangereux qu'un bisounours mais personne n'apprend rien dans son cours. »

Hermione ne put pas retenir un gloussement en entendant la réponse de Severus. Il marquait un point. Elle se demanda un instant comment le professeur Rogue pouvait être aussi doué en potions après avoir eu un tel professeur pendant 7 ans, mais elle eut la réponse à sa question en jetant un coup d'œil au manuel du jeune élève. Il était rempli de commentaires faits à la main, les instructions originelles étaient presque toutes raturées ou corrigées et Hermione se rappela du manuel de son meilleur ami en 6ème année.

_Le prince de sang-mêlé… _

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la recette qu'ils étaient sensés suivre et se rendit compte que Severus ne l'avait pas encore corrigée. Il y allait au feeling ? Elle observa discrètement son partenaire travailler sur sa potion, secouer la tête par moment, marmonner un juron dans sa barbe lorsqu'il n'arrivait à rien. Elle était si captivée par l'habileté de ses mains, par son regard concentré et par la passion qu'elle lisait au fond de ses yeux qu'elle négligea son propre travail.

Elle fit rapidement disparaître sa potion et la reprit depuis le départ, portant toute sa concentration sur ses ingrédients cette fois ci. A la fin du cours, elle avait obtenu une potion aussi irréprochable qu'à son habitude, mais toute sa fierté s'envola lorsqu'elle se tourna vers la potion de Severus. Elle était… parfaite. Il avait réussit à améliorer la recette du manuel en improvisant complètement. En temps normal, elle aurait été jalouse de s'être fait battre en potions, mais elle n'avait aucun problème à admettre que Severus Rogue, même adolescent, puisse être meilleure qu'elle dans ce domaine. Elle avait aperçut sa passion pour son art et commençait à comprendre ce qui l'avait tant captivée lorsqu'il avait fait son discours en première année.

Hermione détacha son regard de la potion de Severus et commença à observer les autres. A sa grande surprise, celles des Serpentards étaient quasiment toutes réussies, et au pire, correctes. Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à celles de ses collègues de Gryffondor cependant, elle se rendit compte avec effroi qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient obtenu une potion passable. A vrai dire, ils semblaient trop absorbés dans leurs discussions pour se rendre compte que le professeur Slughorn s'avançait vers eux. Juste au moment où Hermione allait les prévenir, Lily Evans leva la tête et s'en rendit compte elle-même. Elle jeta un regard à sa propre potion qui avait prit une couleur inquiétante avant de la faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Lorsque le professeur Slughorn arriva finalement à son atelier, elle prit un air innocent avant de déclarer :

« Excusez-moi, professeur. Mais James vient de faire disparaître ma potion… » Elle lança un petit regard noir à son petit-ami pour ponctuer son récit avant de reporter son attention sur son professeur.

« Oh, quel dommage ! Hé bien, je me fierai à vos autres travaux pour noter cette potion. » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Tandis qu'il réprimandait gentiment James Potter, Hermione entendit Severus lancer un juron à côté d'elle. Apparemment, il avait aussi gobé l'histoire que Lily venait d'inventer et blâmait James. Hermione eut presque envie de lui raconter la vérité mais l'arrivée de Slughorn l'en empêcha.

« Hé bien, Miss Granger ! Très belle potion, je vois que vous dépassez même les compétences de votre oncle en potion. » annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire. « 5 points pour Gryffondor. » Il se tourna ensuite vers la potion de Severus avant d'ajouter : « Mr Rogue, encore une potion parfaite, bravo ! Vous faîtes honneur à votre maison, 10 points pour Serpentard ! »

Hermione entendit Sirius et James ricaner et aperçut même Lily les imiter plus discrètement. Mais Severus les ignora et ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire devant le compliment de Slughorn. Même Hermione ne put pas lui reprocher le petit air triomphant qu'on lisait sur son visage, après tout, sa potion était vraiment impressionnante. En voyant qu'aucun Serpentard ne venait le féliciter, elle comprit que la vie de Severus Rogue à Poudlard n'avait pas du être facile, et elle se prit à être heureuse pour le succès de sa potion. Elle savait trop bien ce qu'était la solitude et ce qu'il devait ressentir pour réussir à se vexer de son triomphe.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton froid, la sortant de ses pensées.

« Oh… hum… » balbutia-t-elle, cherchant une réponse adaptée. « C'est la première fois qu'on me complimente pour une de mes potions. Je suis contente c'est tout. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que ton ancien prof était un peu sadique avec ses élèves. » répondit-il simplement avant de ranger ses affaires et de sortir de la classe.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point… » murmura Hermione dans un sourire avant de l'imiter.

oOo

Elle eut le temps de constater au cours de la journée que les maraudeurs étaient aussi dissipés dans tous les autres cours qu'en potions. James et Sirius se pavanaient dans les couloirs et passaient leur temps à s'envoyer des mots en classe au lieu de suivre tandis que Queudver les observaient, envieux. Lily quant à elle se recoiffait toutes les deux minutes et lançaient des sourires charmeurs à tous ceux qui voulaient bien les recevoir. Rémus était le seul qui semblait s'intéresser un tant soit peu à ce que les professeurs racontaient. Hermione pensa un instant à sa condition de loup-garou, aux épreuves qu'il avait et qu'il devrait encore endurer et lui lança un petit sourire timide en croisant son regard.

Elle avait souvent entendu des histoires des maraudeurs à Poudlard, mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que Sirius les avait légèrement modifiées. Rémus était le seul de la bande qu'elle se serait sentie capable de supporter plus de deux minutes d'affilée, mais apparemment, son avis n'était pas partagé par l'ensemble de Poudlard. Elle avait l'impression que tous les élèves s'écartaient du chemin quand James et Lily arrivaient, et avec Sirius derrière eux, elle avait la vague impression de se retrouver à nouveau face à Drago et ses deux sbires. Lily n'était peut-être pas aussi mesquine que Drago avait pu l'être, mais elle avait certainement le même désir de popularité.

Hermione était triste de voir que Lily n'avait rien de la jeune fille angélique qu'on lui avait si souvent décrit. Elle avait la mine hautaine et prenait un plaisir évident à voir toute l'école se plier en quatre pour exaucer ses volontés les plus folles. Hermione repensa un instant à Harry et se sentit triste d'avoir une si mauvaise opinion de ses parents. Enfin, c'était sans doute pour le mieux, elle n'aurait aucune envie de lui raconter leurs histoires si elle revenait un jour à son époque. Elle remonta jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor en soupirant avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait rien à y faire.

_C'est vrai que j'ai mes appartements, un peu de solitude ne me fera pas de mal de toute façon…_

Elle fit volte face mais se retrouva presque immédiatement encerclée par une mer de rouge et or.

« C'est vrai que tu es la nièce de Dumbledore ? » s'exclama l'un d'entre eux.

« Euh… oui. » répondit-elle doucement.

« Trop cool ! Tu veux venir avec nous ? On va faire un tour dans le parc ! »

« Hum… » commença-t-elle en se sentant rougir légèrement. « C'est gentil, mais je dois aller travailler un peu. J'ai du retard à rattraper, vous comprenez ? »

Sans attendre de savoir s'ils comprenaient ou non, elle prit le chemin de la bibliothèque sans demander son reste. C'était quoi leur problème ? On aurait dit qu'ils venaient de rencontrer un membre de la famille royale. Elle pressa le pas pour être sure que personne ne pourrait la suivre et s'engouffra finalement dans la bibliothèque. Le vacarme qui y régnait la pris complètement au dépourvu.

La bibliothécaire, une jeune femme mince à l'aspect fragile, courait dans tous les sens pour essayer de ranger une pile de livres qui menaçaient de lui faire perdre son équilibre. Hermione s'aperçut alors que toutes les tables de travail étaient déjà occupées par des groupes de 5ème ou 6ème année tous plus bruyants les uns que les autres. Toutes, sauf une. Elle soupira et s'approcha lentement de la table à laquelle était assis Severus.

« Hum… excuse moi. » murmura-t-elle, forçant le jeune homme à relever son grand nez de son livre. « Je peux m'asseoir ? Je crois que toutes les autres tables sont prises… »

Elle s'attendait tellement à un refus qu'elle sursauta presque en voyant le jeune Serpentard hausser les épaules puis se replonger dans sa lecture. Néanmoins reconnaissante d'avoir un endroit presque calme pour commencer ses devoirs, elle s'assit et sortit silencieusement ses affaires avant de se lancer dans son devoir de métamorphose. Ils travaillèrent chacun de leur côté en silence pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'une voix familière ne vienne les interrompre.

« Bonjour vous deux. » déclara le professeur Slughorn en s'arrêtant à leur niveau. « Miss Granger, je voulais vous poser une petite question. Je tiens un club, vous avez du en entendre parler, nous nous réunissons tous les jeudis soir pour discuter des avancées de la magie et de nos connaissances communes. Je n'y invite que mes élèves les plus prometteurs, et je me demandais si vous me feriez l'honneur de vous y joindre. »

« Oh… Hé bien je suis désolée professeur… » commença-t-elle en observant le sourire de son enseignant s'effacer brutalement. « C'est-à-dire que je viens d'arriver, et je voulais prendre le temps de m'habituer un peu à l'école et de rattraper mon retard… »

« Très bien dans ce cas ! » reprit-il, déjà plus enjoué à l'idée de ne devoir attendre que quelques jours. « Mais ne croyez pas que je vais vous laisser filer pour autant… » conclut-il dans un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner.

« C'est bien ce que j'aurais voulu… » marmonna Hermione en refermant brutalement son manuel de métamorphose.

Elle haussa un sourcil en entendant Severus ricaner face à elle.

« Tu dois être la première élève à refuser de faire partie de son club. Mais je doute que tu aies besoin de t'adapter à l'école, la moitié des élèves ne parlent que de ton arrivée. J'en ai même entendu parler dans la salle commune des Serpentards. »

« Quoi ? » cria presque la jeune femme, horrifiée. « Et dire que j'espérais faire une entrée discrète… Enfin, en ce qui concerne son club, je sais très bien de quoi il s'agit. Et ça ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Si ça l'amuse de collectionner ses élèves favoris pour leur brosser le poil, grand bien lui fasse, mais il le fera sans moi. »

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant la mine choquée de Severus. Apparemment il n'avait jamais osé imaginer que quelqu'un pourrait dire du mal du club de Slughorn. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au livre que le jeune homme feuilletait et ne put pas retenir sa question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ton livre de potions ? Slughorn ne nous a pas donné de devoirs, non ? »

« Oh, en fait je lis les chapitres à l'avance pour me préparer… » répondit-il, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Ah oui, tu modifies les recettes n'est-ce-pas ? » s'exclama-t-elle avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Severus la regarda brusquement, les sourcils froncés. Il donnait l'impression d'être prêt à sortir sa baguette au moindre geste suspect.

« Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? »

« J'ai vu ton manuel en cours tout à l'heure. » répondit-elle calmement. « C'est vraiment impressionnant en tout cas ! »

_Je comprends mieux comment tu as fait pour devenir maître en potions…_ ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Euh… Merci ? » murmura-t-il finalement, les joues légèrement rosies.

Hermione lui lança un grand sourire avant de sortir sa baguette. Severus parut choqué l'espace d'un instant, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne se mette à l'attaquer. Mais Hermione se contenta de pointer sa baguette vers le côté avant de murmurer un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le silence retomba aussitôt dans la bibliothèque. Severus pouvait encore voir les autres élèves s'agiter à côté mais leurs voix ne les atteignaient plus. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Hermione qui y répondit en haussant les épaules.

« Quoi ? Je n'aime pas travailler dans le bruit. »

Severus releva son manuel de potions pour cacher le petit sourire qui était né sur ses lèvres et reprit son travail.

* * *

Premier contact entre nos deux protagonistes ^^ Comment les avez-vous trouvé ? J'ai essayé de garder le personnage de Severus crédible tout en prenant en compte le fait qu'il soit adolescent.

Je les trouve très mignons comme ça ( oui, je trouve Snape non seulement sexy mais extrêmement chou parfois ! ) et j'espère que vous avez aimé les personnages comme je les ai fait !

Je vous poste le chapitre suivant dans quelques jours, en attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! ça peut paraître bête, mais ça encourage vraiment ! Et j'aime toujours avoir vos opinions !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci pour vos reviews, je les apprécie toujours autant ! Dans ce chapitre vous allez comprendre pourquoi j'ai dit que Lily serait OOC ^^

Je comprends très bien qu'elle n'est pas comme cela dans les livres, mais l'intérêt des fanfictions c'est aussi d'écrire sa propre version de l'histoire ^^

En tout cas j'espère que cette suite vous plaira, les personnages commencent à se dévoiler. Hermione se rapproche un peu de Severus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je m'amuse juste avec les personnages de J.K. Rowling.

N/A : Merci à Helga Lynch de lire mes chapitres à l'avance pour me donner son avis !

* * *

La nouvelle de la « parenté » d'Hermione avec le directeur avait fait le tour de l'école en un clin d'œil, au grand désarroi de la principale concernée. Les Serpentards la regardaient de haut, l'insultaient parfois dans le couloir, tandis que les Gryffondors ne la lâchaient plus d'une semelle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione comprit ce qu'avait du ressentir Harry. C'était fatiguant. Elle avait beau être le centre d'attention de la moitié de l'école, elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. Elle avait l'impression d'être à nouveau en première année et de n'avoir personne à qui parler. Elle faillit se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter, mais elle se retint de justesse en pensant que le directeur avait autre chose à faire que de jouer les psychologues.

La popularité grandissante d'Hermione n'énervait pas qu'elle. A vrai dire, Lily Evans voyait l'arrivée de cette nouvelle d'un mauvais œil. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec James, elle n'était plus la Reine de Poudlard. Même le professeur McGonagall semblait s'être prise d'affection pour Granger. Pire encore, Severus avait l'air de supporter sa compagnie, et ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Elle avait volontairement rompu leur amitié en comprenant qu'il ne faisait que la tirer vers le bas, mais son amitié avec Granger risquait de tout foutre en l'air. Elle avait toujours considéré Severus comme acquis, depuis leur enfance. Il se mourrait d'amour pour elle et Lily se satisfaisait parfaitement d'avoir un admirateur qu'elle pouvait mener par le bout du nez.

_Qui sait, un jour il aurait pu se rendre utile…_

L'arrivée de la nouvelle princesse de Gryffondor ne lui plaisait donc pas, mais alors pas du tout. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour éloigner Severus et Hermione l'un de l'autre. Et elle avait justement sous la main un très bon moyen de garder le Serpentard à distance : James et Sirius. Admettre Granger dans leur clan éloignerait Severus pour de bon, et cela lui donnerait peut-être une chance de garder la jeune femme sous contrôle. Elle plaqua un sourire chaleureux sur son visage avant d'aller chercher James et Sirius dans la salle commune. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche.

oOo

Hermione sortit de sa chambre le lendemain matin pour être accueillie par cinq sourires chaleureux. Les maraudeurs se tenaient devant elle, Lily en tête.

« Bonjour Hermione ! » s'exclama la rouquine en attrapant le bras d'Hermione dans le sien. « Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on t'accompagne pour aller déjeuner ? »

« Oh, hum… non bien sur. » répondit-elle, encore trop choquée pour trouver une excuse potable.

Après quelques mètres dans le couloir, Lily se pencha vers Hermione avant de murmurer :

« Je sais ce que c'est que d'être nouvelle dans une école. Quand je suis arrivée, je ne connaissais personne, mais j'ai été bien heureuse de rencontrer ces trois là. » ajouta-t-elle en lançant un coup de tête en direction des trois maraudeurs ( de toute évidence, Lily n'incluait pas Queudver dans le tas, et Hermione ne pouvait pas décemment la blâmer ). « Je veux juste m'assurer que tu ne te sentes pas trop seule ici. Tu peux considérer Poudlard comme ta maison désormais. »

Hermione avait tellement envie de croire en l'honnêteté de Lily qu'elle n'aperçut pas la lueur étrange qui brillait au fond de son regard. Si elle avait été un peu moins influencée par ce qu'elle savait d'Harry, la jeune femme aurait surement remarqué que le sourire de Lily était plus calculateur que franc, et qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas honte d'attirer tous les regards de la Grande Salle. Soulagée de ne plus être seule au monde, Hermione s'assit docilement au milieu des maraudeurs et entama son petit-déjeuner.

« Alors poupée, est-ce que le château te plaît ? » demanda Sirius en lançant ce qui devait être un sourire charmeur dans sa direction.

« Hermione. Je m'appelle Hermione. » répliqua-t-elle les sourcils froncés. « Et oui, le château me plaît énormément, il est au moins aussi beau que mon ancienne école. » ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Wow, Patmol s'est fait jeté ! » souffla James en rigolant ouvertement.

« La partie n'est pas finie Cornedrue. Je ne perds pas espoir. »

« Tu ne t'es jamais fait rejeter peut-être ? » demanda Hermione en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

« Jamais. » répondirent en chœur James, Lily et Sirius.

_Oui, hé bien peut-être que ça ne te ferait pas de mal pour une fois…_

« Comme quoi, il y a un début à tout. » conclut-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

oOo

A la fin de son cours de sortilèges, Hermione se rua hors de la classe pour éviter les maraudeurs et se rendit directement à la bibliothèque. Elle appréciait de ne plus être seule dans l'école, mais plus elle passait de temps avec eux, plus elle risquait de changer le futur, et plus elle se rendait compte qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout comme elle les avait imaginé. Elle entra dans la bibliothèque et fut reçue de la même manière que la dernière fois : par un vacarme absolument indescriptible. Elle fit rapidement le tour de la salle et s'aperçut encore une fois que la seule place de libre était à la table de Severus.

_A croire qu'il passe aussi son temps ici…_

Elle s'approcha de sa table et sentit les voix s'éteindre complètement alors qu'elle atteignit enfin sa cible. Elle laissa échapper un petit sourire avant de se pencher vers Severus.

« Voleur. » murmura-t-elle. Devant le sourcil haussé du jeune homme, elle se sentit obligée de rajouter. « C'était mon sort. Mais tu as réussis à le reproduire juste en m'ayant vu le faire une fois ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Oui. J'ai du essayer plusieurs fois, les sortilèges ne sont pas mon point fort, mais j'ai finit par y arriver. Dieu merci. » répondit-il dans un sourire.

Hermione prit sa réaction comme une invitation à s'asseoir, et elle s'exécuta en silence. Plongée dans son devoir de Runes, elle mit cinq bonnes minutes à se rendre compte que Severus jetait sans arrêt des coups d'œil à sa droite avant de soupirer et de reprendre sa lecture. Lorsqu'Hermione s'en aperçut, elle tourna la tête pour voir ce qui pouvait le gêner à ce point et ne mit pas bien longtemps à le comprendre.

Lily et James étaient dans un coin, et apparemment ils n'étaient pas venus ici pour lire. Un peu écœurée, Hermione fit semblant de reporter son attention sur son devoir avant de fermer brutalement son livre.

« Même sans le son, l'agitation est absolument insupportable. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. J'ai une idée, viens suis moi. » dit-elle en rangeant rapidement ses affaires. Voyant que Severus la regardait suspicieusement, elle lui lança un petit sourire avant d'ajouter : « Je ne vais pas te manger voyons. Si tu veux, tu peux sortir ta baguette, juste au cas où. »

Severus la regarda avec des yeux ronds et mit bien dix secondes à se lever à son tour, non sans un dernier regard pour le couple qui s'embrassait à quelques mètres seulement. Hermione les fit sortir de la bibliothèque et fut à moitié amusée, à moitié exaspérée, de voir que Severus tenait fermement sa baguette sous sa robe. Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement devant le portrait qui gardait ses appartements, elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de déclarer d'un ton clair :

« Pattenrond. »

« Pattenrond ? » demanda Severus en la suivant.

« Oui, hum… C'était le nom de mon chat. Ne te moque pas. » le prévint-elle. Mais lorsque Severus laissa échapper un petit ricanement, elle ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

Severus fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, désespéré par les tons Gryffondors des murs et du mobilier. Hermione remarqua son écœurement et transforma son canapé rouge et or en pupitre aux couleurs des Serpentards.

« Mieux comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle, amusée.

« Plus supportable, oui. » répondit Severus avant de reporter son attention sur le reste de la chambre. « Tu n'as aucune photo ? »

« Oh… non. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les emmener. »

Severus se rendit aussitôt compte qu'il avait touché un point sensible mais ne put pas s'expliquer la petite boule au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il vit la tristesse au fond des yeux d'Hermione. A force de parler à une Gryffondor, il devenait sentimental. Il se racla nerveusement la gorge et s'installa à son pupitre avant de demander, espérant changer de sujet :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens travailler à la bibliothèque si tu as une chambre pour toi toute seule ? »

« Je ne me suis pas encore habituée à ces quartiers je suppose. Ça me paraissait plus naturel d'aller travailler là bas. Mais je ne n'arrive pas à me concentrer avec autant de bruit, c'est incroyable ! Ils sont toujours comme ça ? »

« Malheureusement, oui. Et les salles communes ne sont pas plus calmes. Si même celle des Serpentards est bruyante, je n'ose pas imaginer celle des Gryffondors. » se moqua-t-il.

Hermione aurait aimé pouvoir le contredire sur ce point là, mais elle ne trouva pas la force de mentir. Même à son époque il était impossible de se concentrer là bas. Et vu ce qu'elle avait aperçut des Gryffondors des années 70, il y avait peu de chances que leur salle commune soit plus calme.

« Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas mieux en effet. » soupira-t-elle. « Mais tu peux venir travailler ici si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Severus écrasa si fort sa plume contre son parchemin qu'elle se brisa.

_Ben quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?_ se demanda la jeune femme en voyant Severus froncer les sourcils.

Ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais les appartements d'Hermione étaient vraiment plus pratiques que la bibliothèque, et au moins, il ne risquait pas de se faire agresser par ici. Mais venir étudier ici revenait à établir une sorte de lien entre eux, quel qu'il soit, et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Une Gryffondor en plus ! D'un autre côté, si elle commençait à devenir trop lourde, il pourrait toujours lui envoyer un sort, deux ou trois insultes, et le tour serait joué. Pour l'instant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ai été désagréable avec lui… S'il pouvait profiter de ses privilèges, pourquoi s'en priverait-il ?

« Non, d'accord. Je suppose que je pourrais travailler ici. » répondit-il finalement dans un soupir.

Hermione lui lança un sourire moqueur avant d'ajouter : « Et ça t'évitera de te ridiculiser en essayant de lancer mon sortilège dans la bibliothèque. »

Severus plia son parchemin en boule et l'envoya directement sur la tête de la jeune Gryffondor. Hermione fit semblant d'être vexée mais ne put pas retenir un éclat de rire devant la mine satisfaite de Severus. Le jeune Rogue était beaucoup plus amusant que son homologue de 1998, ou alors était-ce elle qui n'avait jamais pu le remarquer à son époque ? Elle chassa cette question de son esprit et entama son devoir de sortilèges.

oOo

Le prochain cours de potions arriva et Hermione se surprit à avoir envie d'y aller. Avec Rogue comme professeur, elle était toujours impatiente, car malgré les insultes, elle savait qu'elle y apprendrait quelque chose. Mais puisque désormais, c'était Slughorn son professeur, elle n'avait aucune raison particulière de vouloir s'y rendre, n'est-ce pas ?

_Non, je veux y aller tout simplement parce que c'est fascinant de regarder Severus travailler… voilà._

Satisfaite de son mensonge, Hermione arriva pile à l'heure pour le cours. Elle se tint volontairement à l'écart des maraudeurs et repéra directement Severus en entrant dans la salle. Elle se dirigea automatiquement vers son atelier et toussota pour attirer son attention.

« Ça ne te dérange pas si je m'installe ici ? »

Severus l'observa un instant comme pour décider si oui ou non sa présence allait le gêner. Mais lorsqu'il décida finalement qu'il pouvait bien la supporter à nouveau, il haussa les épaules et la laissa s'installer. La jeune femme sourit bêtement en pensant qu'elle allait pouvoir l'observer travailler à nouveau et resta silencieuse en attendant que le professeur ne démarre la leçon.

« Bien. Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler par équipe. » déclara finalement Slughorn. « Puisque vous êtes tous deux par deux, ne bougez pas, vous pourrez tous travailler avec votre voisin. Vous trouverez la recette de la potion à préparer à la page 20 de votre manuel. Je vous en prie, commencez. »

Hermione entendit distinctement Severus râler à côté d'elle et elle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu n'aimes pas travailler en équipe, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non pas vraiment. » répondit-il simplement en jetant son livre sur la table. « On n'aura qu'à ignorer mes commentaires. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Ça ne me dérange pas de suivre tes instructions. » se moqua-t-elle en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

Le jeune Serpentard ressentit à peine son accolade mais manqua quand même de tomber de son tabouret. Elle allait vraiment le laisser faire ses retouches librement ? Sans même chercher à savoir s'il pouvait se tromper ? Apparemment Hermione s'était rendu compte qu'il était complètement sous le choc puisqu'elle ajouta à voix basse :

« C'est si choquant que ça ? J'ai bien vu ton résultat l'autre jour, j'ai déjà réussi cette potion dans mon ancienne école, et peut-être qu'en expérimentant un peu, j'apprendrai comment l'améliorer. » Elle lui lança un sourire moqueur avant d'ajouter dans un murmure : « Et puis, juste pour voir la tête de Slughorn à la fin du cours, ça vaut le coup, non ? »

Severus hocha la tête sans bien savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il ne savait pas d'où sortait cette fille, mais elle était complètement tarée, ou alors parfaitement extraordinaire. Préférant la prendre pour une folle, il ouvrit son manuel et donna ses instructions à sa voisine. Il pouvait sentir le regard d'Hermione sur lui parfois lorsqu'il préparait ses ingrédients ou lorsqu'il les ajoutait à leur potion. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à du dédain, c'est de l'admiration qu'il pouvait lire au fond de ses yeux. Etant donné qu'elle exécutait ses ordres sans broncher et de manière tout à fait correct, il alla même jusqu'à penser qu'elle ferait une partenaire de potions acceptable.

A la fin du cours, leur potion était parfaite. Ce qui n'étonna pas plus Hermione que Severus. Ils regardèrent le professeur Slughorn faire le tour de la classe, souriant tous les deux lorsqu'il critiqua la potion de Sirius et Queudver. Leur réaction toutefois, ne fut pas la même lorsque vint le tour de Lily et James. Leur potion était à peine passable, Severus blâmait James tandis qu'Hermione pensait que la rouquine avait aussi sa part de responsabilité. Après l'épisode du dernier cours de potions, elle avait du mal à croire que Lily Evans ai vraiment un jour été douée en potions.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! » s'exclama Horace en arrivant à leur hauteur. « Je savais que vous feriez un duo efficace, le résultat est excellent ! Bravo, dix points chacun pour vos maisons. »

Hermione aperçut l'ombre d'un sourire tandis que Severus rangeait ses affaires. Ce que le jeune homme manqua par contre, ce fut le regard noir que Lily leur adressa à tous les deux. Hermione, elle, n'en manqua pas une miette. Apparemment, la jeune rouquine était vexée d'avoir été battue devant un professeur qui la vénérait littéralement. Hermione se retint de lui tirer la langue et se contenta de ranger ses affaires à son tour. Lorsqu'elle vit Severus s'éloigner, elle l'attrapa délicatement par le bras avant de lui demander dans un sourire :

« Tu me rejoins tout à l'heure pour travailler ? »

Le jeune Serpentard hocha la tête et sortit des cachots, laissant une Hermione rayonnante dans son sillage.

* * *

Et voilà ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'Hermione a un faible pour Severus *air angélique*

( en même temps, pour qui ce n'est pas le cas ? Moi j'aurais pas pu résister ^^ )

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A votre avis, quel sera le plan d'attaque de Lily Evans ?


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Vraiment vous n'imaginez pas combien ça me fait plaisir que ma fiction vous plaise.

Je sais que Lily dans le rôle de la méchante, ce n'est pas courant, mais j'en ai marre de voir les Maraudeurs idéalisés^^

J'ai déjà écrit les 10 premiers chapitres de la fiction, et normalement elle s'étendra sur au moins 12 chapitres. Je pense pouvoir poster un chapitre tous les deux jours, je sais que c'est chiant d'attendre trois mois pour avoir la suite d'une histoire !

Dans ce chapitre : Lily passe à l'action. Et Attention, ça risque de faire mal au passage. Et ça ne fait que commencer. Les sentiments d'Hermione se précisent et ceux de Severus se développent un peu aussi^^

Bonne lecture j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

* * *

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. (Si, si, je vous jure).

N/A : Merci à ma beta : Helga Lynch !

* * *

Une semaine passa, et avec chaque jour s'éloignait un peu plus l'espoir pour Hermione de retourner à son époque. Elle n'avait pas de nouvelle du Directeur et supposait qu'il avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de son problème. Harry et Ron lui manquaient, et elle supportait de moins en moins de découvrir le vrai visage des maraudeurs. Pourtant, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle devait bien avouer qu'il restait un point positif dans ce désastre : Severus.

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle finirait par apprécier son professeur de potions, elle aurait surement traité le pauvre fou de débile mental. Mais elle se surprenait chaque jour à trouver le jeune Serpentard amusant, gentil, et diablement intelligent. Oui, Severus était devenu en quelques semaines une personne qu'Hermione pouvait respecter, et même apprécier parfois. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'ami comme lui à son époque et elle se demandait si sa compagnie lui manquerait si elle retournait un jour en 1998.

_Peut-être un peu, oui…_ soupira-t-elle en s'habillant.

Elle sortit de ses appartements et sursauta à peine en apercevant les maraudeurs qui l'attendaient. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel et Hermione s'étonnait de la persévérance que Lily montrait à vouloir devenir son amie. Jusqu'ici Hermione ne s'était jamais montrée particulièrement chaleureuse envers eux ( et particulièrement envers Lily ), mais la rouquine ne semblait pas s'en offusquer. Au contraire, à chaque rejet elle devenait plus insistante encore. Peut-être avait-elle tort, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver son comportement… étrange. Voire louche. Elle se laissa néanmoins guider jusqu'à la Grande Salle et s'assit avec eux pour le petit-déjeuner.

« C'est quand la prochaine pleine lune au fait ? » demanda calmement Sirius.

Choquée, Hermione laissa tomber sa fourchette et faillit s'étouffer avec ses œufs. James lui tapota gentiment le dos, et lorsqu'Hermione put respirer à nouveau, elle se rendit compte que les joues de Rémus s'étaient légèrement rosies. Elle aurait voulu lui lancer un petit sourire compatissant mais Lily l'interrompit :

« Superstitieuse peut-être ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

« Pas du tout ! » répliqua Hermione comme si elle avait été personnellement insultée. « Je me demandais simplement ce que la pleine lune avait de si spécial. » ajouta-t-elle en prenant un air innocent.

Elle regretta aussitôt sa question lorsqu'elle vit Rémus baisser les yeux vers son assiette et James lancer un sourire à Sirius.

« Pas grand-chose de spécial. » répondit Patmol. « Je suis simplement curieux. »

« Bien le bonjour jeunes gens ! » s'exclama le professeur Slughorn en s'arrêtant à leur niveau. « Miss Evans, je tenais à vous tenir au courant. J'organise une soirée pour Halloween, vous êtes bien sur invitée. Miss Granger, mon invitation tient toujours, je suppose que vous avez eu le temps de vous habituer au château… »

Hermione s'apprêtait à trouver une excuse mais fut interrompue par la réponse de Lily. La rouquine attrapa le bras d'Hermione et répondit en souriant :

« Nous serions ravi de venir. Merci professeur. »

« Fantastique ! La fête se tiendra dans mes quartiers, vous connaissez le chemin, Miss Evans. Vous pourrez amener un invité avec vous si vous le souhaitez. Bonne journée. » conclut-il en s'éloignant.

« Et si je n'avais pas envie d'y aller ? » se révolta Hermione en dégageant son bras dès que Slughorn fut assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, ses fêtes sont toujours amusantes. Et puis c'est un bon moyen de se faire remarquer, la plupart de ses invités ont des parents célèbres et influents ! »

« Qui t'a dit que je voulais me faire remarquer ? » siffla Hermione avant de se rendre compte de son ton. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'ajouter : « Enfin, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix maintenant. »

Elle lança un sourire aussi faux que ceux de Lily et plongea le nez dans son assiette.

« Tu vas inviter Servilus ? » lui demanda James après avoir reçu un coup de pied ( apparemment douloureux ) de Lily dans le tibia.

« Severus. » articula Hermione, les dents serrées. « Il s'appelle Severus. Et je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. » intervint Lily. Elle lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme pour préparer son auditoire à un récit déchirant. « Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, j'étais amie avec Severus. » Elle fit une pause pour l'effet dramatique avant de poursuivre : « Mais il a beaucoup changé, il a de mauvaises fréquentations, je pense qu'il est dangereux. Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu ressens, à une époque, j'étais comme toi, tu sais. »

Hermione reposa brutalement ses couverts avant de se lever. « Je pense être assez grande pour décider de mes fréquentations. Mais merci pour tes conseils. » conclut-elle avec un petit sourire ironique.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, Hermione espéra qu'à aucun moment dans sa vie, elle n'avait vraiment été comme Lily Evans.

oOo

Lorsque Severus la rejoignit ce soir là, il vit tout de suite qu'elle était énervée. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, quelques petits détails. La manière dont ses yeux brillaient, ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés et la façon dont elle semblait se défouler sur son parchemin. Il s'assit lentement à ce qui était devenu son pupitre avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

« Quelque chose ne va pas peut-être ? » demanda-t-il en feignant l'insouciance. Non pas qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire. Vraiment.

Hermione se tourna brusquement vers lui mais se calma en le voyant. Elle lâcha un long soupir avant de répondre :

« Oui. Je viens juste de me faire inviter à la soirée d'Halloween de Slughorn. »

« C'est si terrible que ça ? » demanda-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui. Tout le monde va passer son temps à me demander de leur présenter le directeur. D'habitude je réussis à trouver une excuse, mais là, on m'a coupé l'herbe sous le pied. » ragea-t-elle en jetant violemment sa plume dans son encrier.

Severus leva un sourcil interrogateur mais Hermione préféra ne pas lui dire que _sa_ Lily était une vrai garce. Elle fit un geste vague de la main pour lui signifier de laisser tomber.

« Enfin, du coup je suis obligée d'y aller. » soupira-t-elle en repensant à la remarque de James. Leur haine pour Severus l'agaçait tellement qu'elle eut envie de l'inviter simplement pour leur montrer qu'elle n'avait pas honte d'être aperçue en sa compagnie. « Je peux amener quelqu'un avec moi si je veux, ça te tente ? »

Severus se remit du choc plus facilement que la dernière fois. Il s'était habitué au comportement étrange de la jeune femme. Mais un nouveau dilemme se présentait à lui. Lily serait là-bas, avec cet abruti de Potter sans aucun doute. Voulait-il vraiment assister à ça, ou valait-il mieux s'en abstenir ? C'était peut-être ridicule, mais il avait envie de rendre Lily jalouse, et si Hermione voulait bien y aller avec lui, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait se priver. Sans penser le moins du monde à la jeune femme qui se trouvait face à lui, il répondit :

« D'accord. Je suppose que je peux t'accompagner dans ce cas. »

« Parfait ! » s'exclama la jeune Gryffondor, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Avec un peu de chance, la soirée sera supportable finalement… Du moment que je ne répète pas le fiasco-McLaggen, c'est l'essentiel après tout…_

oOo

Le soir de la fête, Hermione trouva une robe rouge et or dépliée sur son lit. Apparemment le directeur avait pensé à tout. Elle l'enfila en pensant que Dumbledore était véritablement au courant de tout ce qui se déroulait dans l'école… Il faudrait qu'elle pense à lui demander son secret un de ces jours. Elle s'appliqua une légère couche de maquillage, juste assez pour accentuer le chocolat de ses yeux, et dompta difficilement ses cheveux. Lorsqu'elle estima le résultat satisfaisant, elle s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit le nouveau roman qu'elle venait d'acheter.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle entendit Severus entrer dans ses appartements. Elle resta bouche bée devant l'image qu'il offrait : il était magnifique dans ses robes de soirée. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble, mais Severus était plutôt bel homme lorsqu'il se donnait la peine de le vouloir. De son côté, le jeune Serpentard fut également surpris par la jeune femme qui l'attendait. Sa robe lui allait à la perfection, tellement qu'il pensa bêtement qu'elle avait été faite pour elle. Ses cheveux étaient relâchés mais pas aussi indomptables qu'en temps normal et il devait avouer que son visage était magnifique avec juste un peu de maquillage.

A court de mots, Severus tendit son bras à Hermione et les guida jusqu'aux appartements de Slughorn. Une petite boule vint se former dans sa gorge lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte. Il crut d'abord que c'était de la culpabilité… mais pourquoi devrait-il se sentir coupable ? Il en conclut donc que c'était simplement l'appréhension de voir Lily à l'intérieur. Il avala difficilement sa salive et les fit entrer.

Les quartiers du professeur Slughorn avaient été décorés spécialement pour l'évènement. Mais pour une fête d'Halloween, les décorations n'étaient pas très bien accordées. Si Hermione n'avait pas vérifié la date le matin même, elle se serait crue à une fête du nouvel an. Des guirlandes étaient accrochées au plafond, des confettis volaient dans les airs et Horace Slughorn se promenait avec un ridicule chapeau pointu sur la tête.

Hermione remarqua immédiatement que son professeur de potions avait mis bien en évidence tous les clichés qui le montraient avec une quelconque célébrité. Elle en repéra même un qu'il avait pris avec Mme Rosmerta. Elle se tourna vers Severus pour lui faire une réflexion mais elle s'aperçut très vite qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Son regard était directement tourné vers Lily à l'autre bout de la pièce. Pour une raison qu'elle préféra ne pas analyser, Hermione se sentit agacée par la manière dont le Serpentard fixait la jeune rouquine.

« Ha bonsoir Miss Granger, Mr Rogue. Quel plaisir de vous voir ! » intervint le professeur Slughorn, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sourire que ni Hermione, ni Severus ne lui rendirent. « Je tenais absolument à vous présenter Bathilda Tourdesac ! Elle connaissait personnellement votre oncle, vous savez. Je suis sur que vous aurez énormément d'histoires à vous raconter. » Il fit le tour de la salle des yeux mais ne trouva apparemment pas la personne qu'il cherchait. « Ahem. Malheureusement je ne la trouve pas. Mais je vous présenterai plus tard, n'ayez crainte ! »

Hermione lui lança un vague sourire, rassurée que cette Tourdesac n'ai pas pointé le bout de son nez à cet instant précis. Elle regarda Slughorn s'éloigner et sursauta presque en entendant Severus se moquer :

« Je vois qu'il ne changera jamais. Heureusement pour toi qu'il n'a jamais eu de fils, sinon il vous aurait déjà marié. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire. » répondit-elle sèchement.

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que je m'énerve au juste ?_

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Lily, elle comprit pourquoi la situation l'agaçait autant. En voyant le regard triomphant de la jeune rouquine, elle eut l'impression désagréable d'être tombée dans l'un de ses pièges. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait suggéré qu'Hermione invite Severus… Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi.

Elle croisa alors le regard de Severus et vit qu'il avait les sourcils froncés. Elle mit bien dix secondes à se rappeler pourquoi avant de faire un signe de la main pour lui signifier d'oublier ce qu'elle avait dit. Si Hermione n'avait pas été aussi énervée, elle aurait sans doute cherché un moyen de se venger. Mais voilà, justement, elle était profondément agacée de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Et les regards que Severus n'arrêtait pas de lancer dans la direction de Lily n'aidaient pas.

Hermione se dirigea vers le buffet et fut surprise de voir que Severus l'avait suivi. Elle l'avait plutôt imaginé se terrer dans un coin pour pouvoir observer Lily jusqu'à s'en éclater les yeux. Rah, et depuis quand était-elle aussi méchante au juste ? Surement le côté Serpentard de Severus qui déteignait sur elle. Elle s'apprêtait à écraser un magnifique plat de pommes de terre lorsqu'un 7ème année de Serdaigle s'approcha d'elle.

« Hermione Granger, n'est-ce pas ? Mon oncle travaille au ministère de la magie, peut-être que le tien serait intéressé de le rencontrer… »

Mais Hermione n'écoutait pas. Severus venait de passer son bras autour de sa taille et de serrer son étreinte. La jeune femme mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qui avait pu provoquer son geste. Mais lorsqu'elle en aperçut la cause, sa fureur redoubla. Lily venait d'embrasser James à pleine bouche et regardait maintenant dans leur direction. Hermione détourna immédiatement le regard et se rendit compte de la présence du Serdaigle.

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

« Je te demandais si ton oncle voudrait rencontrer le mien… » répéta-t-il, apparemment agacé par l'attitude de la jeune Gryffondor.

« Non, ça ira. » répondit froidement Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ? » siffla le jeune homme avant de s'éloigner.

« Je me posais justement la même question… » grogna-t-elle en se dégageant brutalement de l'étreinte de Severus. « Fais comme tu veux, mais moi je m'en vais. Slughorn m'a déjà vue, alors il ne se plaindra pas que je ne sois pas venue. »

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, Hermione se rua vers la sortie, faisant bien attention à ne pas croiser le regard de Lily. Voir la lueur de triomphe au fond de ses yeux aurait pu être la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, et elle n'avait pas envie de provoquer un scandale. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire deux pas dans le couloir qu'une main ferme lui avait agrippé le bras.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Severus en la retenant toujours fermement.

« Ce n'est pas évident ? Je vais me coucher. » articula-t-elle en arrachant son bras à l'étreinte du jeune serpentard. « Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais rester si tu le voulais, mais moi j'en ai eu assez. »

« C'est quoi ton problème exactement ? » siffla-t-il, les dents serrées.

« Severus… » soupira Hermione en essayant de retrouver son calme. Et sans Lily Evans en vue, elle trouvait la tâche nettement plus aisée. « Je n'apprécie pas qu'on se serve de moi. » poursuivit-elle en feignant l'indifférence la plus totale. « La prochaine fois que tu voudras rendre Lily jalouse, débrouille toi pour amener une fille consentante. La soirée en elle-même était assez pénible sans que tu viennes en rajouter. Maintenant, bonne nuit. »

Elle fit volte face mais attendit d'être arrivée dans ses appartements pour autoriser son masque d'indifférence à tomber. Elle aurait aimé n'en avoir rien à faire. Mais elle se sentait insultée que Severus se serve d'elle, agacée de s'être fait avoir par Lily Evans et blessée de voir que Severus n'avait eu d'yeux que pour elle… Elle s'écroula dans son lit sans prendre le temps de se changer et s'efforça de retenir ses larmes. Deux heures plus tard, elle s'endormit finalement.

Severus quant à lui était resté planté devant les appartements de Slughorn. Les femmes étaient normalement une énigme pour lui, mais cette fois ci, il avait peur de comprendre. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas voulu voir que son plan était méchant envers Hermione, mais apparemment, il l'avait vexée. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il aurait détesté être à sa place. Mais, avait-elle besoin de le lâcher comme ça en plein milieu de la soirée ?

Furieux car Hermione avait tout gâché avec Lily, il s'élança dans les couloirs du château. Sur le chemin, il se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas furieux contre lui-même d'avoir blessé Hermione, mais repoussa l'idée. Pourtant lorsque le sommeil refusa de l'emporter et que la culpabilité se fit sentir, il n'arriva plus à nier l'évidence. Il s'était mal comporté avec Hermione, et il lui devait des excuses, aussi difficile que ce soit pour lui de l'admettre.

* * *

Alors ? Severus peut vraiment manquer de sensibilité, mais c'est ce que j'aime chez lui^^ Et puis, il a l'air de regretter, non ? (a)

En tout cas, la phase 1 du plan de Lily a marché. Enfin, apparemment en tout cas.

Ah je tiens à préciser que Lily a frappé James pour l'obliger à aborder le sujet "Severus", c'était donc bien son idée de forcer Hermione à l'inviter à la soirée^^

Et au passage, je me suis défoulée sur Sirius. Dans son insouciance ( et sa bêtise ), je le vois bien aborder le sujet de la pleine lune comme ça^^

Prochain chapitre dans quelques jours : Petite revanche d'Hermione, Severus découvre des choses qu'il n'était pas ( encore ) sensé voir et Lily repasse à l'attaque !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici un nouveau chapitre, pour fêter le week end on va dire^^

**Tout d'abord une news :** Mon PC est complètement mort, et j'ai perdu tous mes fichiers. Je ne peux même pas vous expliquer dans quel état je suis depuis ce matin, j'avais finit le 11ème chapitre hier soir, et maintenant je dois tout ré-écrire... Heureusement, j'avais envoyé les premiers chapitres à ma beta, et donc j'ai pu les récupérer ( Jamais je n'ai été aussi heureuse d'avoir une beta, croyez-moi ! ). Bon je vais devoir ré-écrire plusieurs chapitres, mais pour l'instant au moins, l'histoire n'est pas bloquée^^

Tout ça pour dire : Je suis désolée si la publication est un peu plus lente, je ne sais pas encore exactement tous les combien je posterai. J'essaye de calmer mes nerfs déjà et de me retenir de jeter mon ordinateur par la fenêtre, et puis... ben je me remets au boulot. ( en plus j'ai perdu les lemons ! les passages que je mets le plus de temps à écrire ! ) Bref, j'arrête un peu, je vous poste le chapitre quand même ^^

Hermione essaie de se venger mais Lily ne s'arrête pas là. Les sentiments de Severus se précisent. Héhé.

Bonne lecture, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

N/A : Merci à ma beta : Helga Lynch ( Aujourd'hui, plus encore que d'habitude ! )

* * *

Hermione eut du mal à se lever le lendemain matin. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et elle comprit vite qu'elle avait pleuré dans son sommeil. Elle se leva brusquement et se planta devant son miroir : heureusement ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges et elle n'avait pas vraiment de cernes. Au pire, elle blâmerait la fatigue, mais la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était du sourire triomphant de Lily Evans si elle comprenait qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et plaqua un grand sourire sur son visage avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

Evidemment, les maraudeurs l'attendaient de l'autre côté. Sirius, James et Rémus lui rendirent son sourire et Hermione eut l'impression que cette fois, ils étaient sincères. Toutefois, Lily resta bouche bée plusieurs secondes avant de se reprendre, et rien que pour cela, Hermione était bien décidée à se montrer joviale toute la journée. Vengeance. Elle s'approcha de la jeune rouquine et lui lança un grand sourire.

_Tiens, prends ça dans les dents !_

« Alors, comment s'est passé ta soirée chez Slughorn ? » demanda Hermione, prenant complètement Lily au dépourvu.

« Très bien. » répondit-elle rapidement avant de se reprendre. « Et toi ? Je t'ai vu partir tôt dans la soirée, un problème avec Severus ? »

Si Severus avait été là, il aurait surement été fier du côté Serpentard qu'Hermione montra. Elle se contenta de lancer un sourire rêveur en direction de Lily et avança vers la Grande Salle. Cependant, cette réponse ne sembla pas convenir à Lily, ni au reste des maraudeurs.

« Sérieusement, que s'est-il passé entre vous deux ? » insista la préfète-en-chef.

« Tu sais… » répondit-Hermione. « Je trouve que tu t'intéresses beaucoup à lui, pour quelqu'un avec qui tu n'es plus sensée être amie. »

James ne rata pas sa réplique. Maintenant qu'elle le disait, c'est vrai que Lily s'était comportée de manière… étrange depuis l'arrivée d'Hermione. Et particulièrement depuis qu'elle était devenue amie avec Servilus. Il s'arrêta net, attirant Lily derrière lui dans une salle de classe vide. Sentant le désastre arriver, Sirius les suivit. Queudver les regarda un instant avant de décider de les suivre à son tour. Hermione se retrouva seule avec Rémus et poursuivit son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Quelques mètres plus loin, le loup-garou la rattrapa, l'air inquiet.

« Tu sais, je n'aime pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais… »

Voyant qu'il hésitait à poursuivre, Hermione laissa échapper un soupir.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je me mets du côté de Severus ? » demanda-t-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Rémus hocha faiblement la tête, alors elle poursuivit : « Parce que je sais ce que ça fait d'être à sa place. Je connais la solitude aussi, tu sais. Et je trouve que c'est un peu facile de s'en prendre à lui parce qu'il est seul. »

« Tu ne penses pas que Severus l'ai cherché ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

« Je ne dis pas que Severus est un saint. Mais je crois que James et Sirius l'ont jugé sans même avoir cherché à le connaître. Et pour être honnête, je pensais au moins que toi, tu comprendrais ce qu'il peut ressentir. » Elle vit Rémus détourner le regard et lui caressa doucement le bras, essayant de l'apaiser. « Je pense que si tout le monde s'arrêtait aux premières impressions, peu de gens seraient amis. Pour ma part, en dehors de son sale caractère, je trouve que Severus est amusant. »

« Tu as peut-être raison… Parfois, je trouve que James et Sirius vont trop loin, mais je n'ai pas le courage de les arrêter. Ils sont comme une seconde famille pour moi, et je ne peux pas leur dire 'non'. Enfin, j'espère juste que leur petite guerre s'arrêtera bientôt… » soupira Rémus.

« On verra bien… » murmura-t-elle en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

A quelques mètres seulement, Severus sortit de sa cachette. Il s'était vraiment conduit comme un imbécile.

oOo

Ce soir là, Hermione sortit de sa douche et enfila rapidement ses sous-vêtements. Elle y était peut-être allée un peu fort ce matin, mais au moins Lily lui avait foutu la paix aujourd'hui. Une bonne chose de gagnée. Toute cette histoire n'était sans doute pas terminée, mais elle était reconnaissante de la paix relative que sa réflexion lui avait procurée. Elle attrapa sa serviette et commença à s'essuyer les cheveux en entrant dans son salon. Cependant, elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« Waaaah ! » hurla-t-elle en apercevant Severus face à elle. Elle se jeta sur sa couette et la tira vers elle pour se couvrir. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Severus fit brusquement volte face et essaya de calmer sa respiration. Il sentit ses joues virer au rouge et fut reconnaissant qu'Hermione ne puisse pas le voir. Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait à se trimballer comme ça en sous-vêtements ?

« Hum… Je ne pensais pas que tu sortirais de ta douche à moitié nue ! »

« Ah ? Parce que tu te douches tout habillé peut-être ? » répliqua-t-elle, hystérique. « Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là, de toute manière ? Je ne t'attendais pas ce soir… »

« Non, je sais. A propos d'hier soir… » commença-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était sensé dire. Il n'avait jamais du faire ses excuses à quelqu'un, et c'était bien plus difficile que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il fallait avouer que la tenue d'Hermione ne l'aidait pas. « Je voulais juste te dire… hum… Enfin tu vois ? Merde, je n'ai jamais fait ça ! »

« De quoi, te servir des gens ? Moi qui croyais que c'était une condition sine qua non pour entrer à Serpentard ! » se moqua-t-elle.

« Mais non ! Je veux parler de ça, là ! Enfin… tu comprends non ? C'est-à-dire que… »

« Severus ? » murmura-t-elle en voyant l'air gêné du jeune vert et argent. « Est-ce que tu essayes de t'excuser ? »

« Oui… » souffla-t-il, désespéré.

« Ah… » répondit-elle simplement, choquée. « J'ai eu du mal à comprendre étant donné que tu n'as pas prononcé les mots 'pardon', 'désolé' ou encore 'excuser'. » gloussa-t-elle finalement. « C'est bon, je te pardonne, ne fais pas cette tête. Mais évite de recommencer à l'avenir, ça serait sympa. Ah et… hum… »

« Quoi ? » râla Severus.

« Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de sortir cinq minutes ? Juste le temps que je puisse me changer. »

Hermione laissa échapper un petit ricanement en voyant Severus déguerpir plus vite que son ombre. Apparemment, le simple fait de venir s'excuser avait été une véritable épreuve pour lui, et vu ce qu'elle connaissait de l'homme qu'il allait devenir, ce n'était pas étonnant. Mais le simple fait qu'il ai essayé de le faire, pour elle, lui redonna du baume au cœur. Lorsqu'elle le fit entrer à nouveau, elle s'aperçut cependant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il semblait… mal à l'aise.

« Il y a un problème, Severus ? »

« Non rien… c'est juste que… tu as l'air fatiguée. » répondit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Oh, oui. Dure journée. » soupira-t-elle. Mais lorsqu'elle vit l'air coupable de Severus, elle regretta aussitôt ses mots. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. » mentit-elle en essayant de le rassurer. « Il y a juste quelqu'un qui m'a énervée ce matin. »

« Lupin ? » demanda Severus avait d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

« Rémus ? » s'étonna Hermione. « Non pas du tout. A vrai dire, c'est plutôt le contraire. Je pense que, contrairement à d'autres, il gagne à être connu. »

« D'autres ? »

« Oui… Tu sais… hum… James, Sirius et compagnie… »

_Et Lily ! Première de la liste !_

« Je ne vais pas essayer de te contredire là-dessus. » ajouta-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Au moins, il n'était plus le seul élève de l'école à mépriser ces deux idiots.

Voyant que Severus ne comprenait pas le message, Hermione soupira lourdement et reprit son travail. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait revenir à son époque avant d'avoir égorgé Lily Evans.

oOo

Malheureusement pour Hermione, le lendemain matin n'apporta aucune nouvelle du directeur. Alors qu'elle se morfondait sur son bol de céréales, le gang des maraudeurs s'installa à côté d'elle, Lily en tête. La jeune préfète-en-chef s'était immédiatement assise à côté d'elle, et Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher de trouver ça louche. Pourquoi souriait-elle comme ça ?

_Elle s'est sans doute réconciliée avec James…_

Cependant, lorsqu'elle vit que le sourire de Lily s'étirait à chaque pas qui les rapprochait de la classe de potions, Hermione comprit qu'il y avait vraiment anguille sous roche. D'après ce qu'elle avait vu des cours de potions, Lily n'avait aucune raison de vouloir y assister. Alors pourquoi…

Mais la jeune femme eut la réponse à sa question avant même d'avoir pu la formuler dans son esprit. Le professeur Slughorn ouvrit la porte et Lily se précipita à l'intérieur tandis que Sirius retenait délibérément Hermione en arrière.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » siffla-t-elle.

« Je voulais juste te demander si tu voulais t'asseoir avec moi. » répondit-il aussi lentement que possible.

« Je crois que je préfèrerais encore m'asseoir avec un Strangulot ! » répliqua Hermione en se défaisant de l'étreinte du jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, elle remarqua immédiatement quelque chose d'inhabituel : Lily était assise à côté de Severus.

Hermione sentit un élan de jalousie l'assaillir et elle se trouva stupide d'être autant affectée par quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Après tout, ce siège ne lui était pas réservé, et si Severus préférait travailler avec Lily, grand bien lui fasse. Elle s'en fichait complètement. Tout à fait.

Faisant bien attention de ne pas regarder dans la direction de la rouquine, Hermione repéra Rémus assit tout seul au fond et le rejoignit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je peux m'installer ici ? »

« Bien sur. » répondit-il doucement.

Hermione prit place et sortit ses affaires, les plaquant un peu plus fermement que nécessaire sur son bureau. Rémus lui lança un regard interrogateur mais Hermione lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Le professeur Slughorn commença son discours habituel et leur annonça qu'ils allaient encore travailler en équipe. Hermione jeta automatiquement un regard dans la direction de Severus et s'aperçut avec effroi que Lily lui lançait un de ses fameux sourires.

« Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas pu être avec Severus… » chuchota Rémus en allumant un feu sous leur chaudron.

« Hein ? » répondit-elle à voix haute avant de se rappeler qu'elle était en cours. Elle força son regard à se concentrer sur Rémus et lui lança un sourire rassurant. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Et je crois que j'aurais pu tomber pire. » rigola-t-elle.

« Ne parle pas trop vite. Les potions ne sont vraiment pas mon point fort. »

« Laisse moi deviner… » susurra-t-elle d'un ton mystérieux. « Tu préfères la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? »

« Comment tu as fait pour deviner ? » s'étonna le lycanthrope.

« Oh. Disons simplement que c'est de la magie. » se moqua-t-elle avant de se lancer dans la préparation de leur potion.

De son côté Severus n'arrêtait pas de se pincer la cuisse pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais après s'être assuré qu'il aurait un bleu dans quelques heures, il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : Lily Evans était assise à côté de lui, et elle lui souriait comme avant. Il avait l'impression que la jeune femme avait oublié tout ce qui s'était déroulé ces deux dernières années. Leurs disputes, leur rancœur… et cet après midi dans le parc.

Pourtant elle n'avait pas l'air perdue donc elle ne devait pas être amnésique. Alors quoi ? Elle avait choisi d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé d'un seul coup ? Sans aucune raison ? Il se rappela soudain ce qu'Hermione avait dit ce matin : _« Je trouve que tu t'intéresses beaucoup à lui, pour quelqu'un avec qui tu n'es plus sensée être amie. »_ Peut-être qu'il avait seulement fallut l'arrivée d'Hermione pour que Lily se rende compte qu'elle tenait encore un peu à lui.

Mais d'ailleurs, en parlant d'Hermione, où était-elle ? Il la chercha des yeux et finit par la trouver au dernier rang, avec Lupin. Une drôle de boule vint se former au creux de son estomac lorsqu'il la vit rigoler à quelque chose que le Gryffondor venait de dire, une douleur qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer…

« Au fait, je voulais te demander quelque chose… » murmura Rémus en continuant à préparer ses ingrédients. « Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial entre toi et Lily, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? » s'étonna la jeune femme.

« Hé bien… comment dire ? Je trouve qu'elle agit bizarrement depuis que tu es arrivée. Par exemple, je n'aurais jamais cru la voir parler à nouveau à Severus un jour. A vrai dire… elle n'avait pas l'air spécialement triste que leur amitié ait prit fin en cinquième année. » Rémus sursauta presque à l'audace de ses propres paroles. De quel droit se permettait-il de juger Lily, elle qui l'avait accepté si gentiment ? « Enfin… je ne peux pas vraiment juger… je ne suis pas à sa place. » s'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien dit de mal. Mais je suis curieuse, Severus ne m'a rien dit. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre eux exactement ? »

Hermione crut un instant que Rémus n'allait pas répondre à sa question, mais lorsqu'il vit son regard insistant, il soupira, vaincu.

« Hé bien… Ils étaient amis avant d'arriver à Poudlard, mais après la répartition je crois que tout a commencé à déraper. Severus n'avait pas d'autre ami qu'elle, alors que Lily s'est très vite intégrée dans l'école. Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit vrai, mais je pense que Lily s'est un peu écarté de lui parce que tout le monde se moquait de lui. Sauf que Severus continuait à venir la voir, je pense qu'il tenait vraiment à elle. Et puis un jour, elle est venue l'aider et il l'a insultée. Alors elle l'a laissé tomber. »

Hermione avait déjà eu tous les détails du fameux après-midi où Severus avait insulté Lily, elle n'avait pas besoin de Rémus pour se souvenir que la jeune femme était venue l'aider face à James et Sirius…

« Attends un peu. » s'étonna Hermione en se souvenant de ce que Rémus venait de dire. « Tu veux dire qu'avant, elle n'était jamais venue l'aider ? Je sais très bien qui s'amuse à ridiculiser Severus, et je suis sure que ce n'était pas la première fois. »

« Hé bien… » répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Maintenant que tu me le dis… C'est vrai que c'était la première fois qu'elle intervenait vraiment. »

Hermione ne répondit pas et se concentra à nouveau sur sa potion. Mais son esprit n'était pas du tout au travail, elle se demandait ce qui avait pu pousser Lily à intervenir ce jour là. Si c'était pour ça que Severus l'avait insultée… Si vraiment elle les laissait faire, c'est qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être l'amie de Severus après tout… Alors pourquoi venait-elle lui reparler maintenant ?

Si Hermione avait été un peu plus naïve, elle aurait sans doute supposé que Lily se sentait coupable. Mais étant donné ce qu'elle connaissait du personnage, elle en doutait fortement. Elle était venue se venger de ce qu'Hermione avait dit la veille au matin, et la jeune femme devait avouer qu'elle s'y prenait à merveille. S'efforçant de ne pas jeter le contenu de son chaudron directement sur Lily, Hermione en prit un échantillon et l'apporta au bureau de Slughorn.

« Merci Hermione. Grâce à tes conseils, c'est peut-être la première fois que j'aurais une note décente dans cette matière. » lui murmura Rémus.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi Rémus. » répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Son sourire s'effaça cependant lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Lily résonner dans son dos. Elle jeta littéralement son manuel dans son sac et sortit de la salle sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Alors ? Lily l'a finement joué, mais sans le vouloir elle aide Hermione et Severus à comprendre leurs propres sentiments. Je sais que vous avez envie de tuer Severus ( il est aveugle ! ), mais bon, il va encore lui falloir un peu de temps ^^

Dans le prochain chapitre : Dispute, jalousie et attaque des maraudeurs.

Comme vous avez pu le comprendre si vous avez lu mon charabia de début de post, j'ai vraiment besoin de vos encouragements pour la suite. J'avais travaillé plusieurs jours sur ces chapitres, et je vais devoir tout reprendre du début. Alors, plus que jamais, j'apprécierais vraiment vos reviews. Je sais que souvent on lit un chapitre et puis on oublie de dire ce qu'on en a pensé, mais vraiment pour l'auteur, ça n'est pas anodin. Je ne vais pas commencer à réclamer 20 reviews avant le chapitre suivant ( un truc que je ne ferai jamais, c'est ridicule^^ ), mais comprenez le travail que l'auteur fait pour vous divertir, c'est toujours sympa de lire vos avis !

Et j'ai encore écrit un pavé, toutes mes excuses ^^ A la prochaine pour la suite ( je vous promets que malgré tout, je ne prendrai pas trois cents ans à mettre à jour ).


	6. Chapter 6

Me revoilà ! Tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements, vraiment ça m'a remotivée !

J'ai commencé à ré-écrire les chapitres que j'avais perdu, c'est un peu agaçant mais bon, je n'ai aucune intention d'abandonner cette histoire. Normalement, il n'y aura pas non plus besoin de retarder mes mises à jour, je devrais pouvoir tenir le rythme sans trop de problème^^

Donc encore une fois, merci à tous !

Pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui : Un peu de jalousie, un malentendu et une révélation ^^

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.

N/A : Merci à ma beta : Helga Lynch !

* * *

Severus sortit de la Grande Salle après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la table des Gryffondors. Il aperçut Lily rigoler avec les maraudeurs mais se rendit vite compte qu'Hermione n'était pas avec eux. Sans bien comprendre pourquoi, il se sentit soulagé. La voir rigoler avec Lupin en cours de potions l'avait énervé, pourtant il n'y avait aucune raison, non ? D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas vraiment été énervé… plutôt agacé. Et c'était simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir Rémus heureux. Il le détestait après tout. Exactement.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Hermione. Sans se rendre compte qu'il souriait tout seul à la simple idée de la retrouver pour aller travailler, Severus se dirigea à grands pas vers les appartements de la jeune Gryffondor. Il murmura le mot de passe et entra, priant pour la trouver habillée cette fois. Non pas que la vue ait été désagréable – au contraire – mais c'était peut-être plus prudent pour sa santé mentale. Cependant il trouva ses appartements vides. Si elle n'était pas au dîner, ni dans ses appartements… alors où était-elle ? Le jeune Serpentard aperçut alors un morceau de parchemin sur son pupitre et le prit entre ses mains.

_Je ne pourrai pas être là ce soir, le directeur m'a demandée de le retrouver dans son bureau. Tu peux rester ici pour travailler si tu le souhaites, ça ne me pose pas de problème._

_Hermione._

Severus se sentit à la fois reconnaissant et extrêmement frustré par cette lettre. Il était déçu d'apprendre qu'Hermione ne serait pas là ce soir, ce qui était parfaitement ridicule. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour travailler de toute façon, et si elle préférait passer sa soirée avec son oncle qu'avec lui, il s'en fichait complètement ! Non, il n'était pas le moins du monde énervé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Pourquoi aurait-il du l'être ?

D'un autre côté, il laissa échapper un sourire en pensant qu'Hermione lui faisait assez confiance pour le laisser seul dans ses appartements. Elle avait peut-être hérité de la confiance naïve de tous les Gryffondors, mais il se sentait heureux qu'elle ne se méfie pas de lui. C'était sans doute la première fois que quelqu'un faisait quelque chose d'un tant soit peu gentil pour lui…

Il s'assit brutalement derrière son pupitre pour s'empêcher de penser des bêtises. Après tout elle avait peut-être simplement oublié de changer son mot de passe et estimait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le laisser entrer. Tout à fait. Il sortit son manuel de métamorphoses et le plaqua violemment sur son bureau. Il le feuilleta sans comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'il lisait. Il jetait des regards fréquents en direction du bureau où Hermione se trouvait en temps normal, comme s'il s'attendait à la voir apparaître à chaque instant.

Lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle ne viendrait pas et qu'il n'arriverait pas à travailler, il laissa échapper un grognement et sortit des appartements de la jeune femme. Severus prit la direction du parc en espérant qu'un peu d'air frais puisse lui remettre les idées en place. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à se concentrer ? Il avait accepté de travailler avec Hermione pour avoir la paix, non ? Et pour une fois il avait un endroit parfait pour se concentrer et… et… il n'y arrivait pas.

C'était ridicule. Un peu plus et il irait jusqu'à penser qu'Hermione lui manquait. Il était la preuve vivante que passer trop de temps avec une Gryffondor était dangereux pour la santé mentale. Mais toute pensée concernant l'absurdité de la situation s'envola lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette solitaire près du lac. Une silhouette qu'il reconnaissait bien. Il sentit la colère monter en lui à chaque pas qui le rapprochait de la jeune femme et lorsqu'il arriva finalement à sa hauteur, sa voix débordait de fureur mal contenue :

« Un rendez-vous avec le directeur ? Vraiment ? »

Hermione se tourna brusquement vers lui, apparemment surprise de le trouver ici.

« Tu n'as pas lu la fin du message ? Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais rester là bas si tu voulais… » demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

« Si, mais ce n'est pas la question. » grogna Severus, luttant pour essayer de conserver son calme.

« J'ai menti, et alors ? » souffla-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas la première Gryffondor à le faire, et surement pas la dernière. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? »

Hermione se tourna pour voir les sourcils de Severus froncés et ses yeux lui lancer des éclairs. Apparemment sa réponse ne lui suffisait pas. Elle ouvrit la bouche un instant, prête à lui hurler dessus. A lui montrer une bonne fois pour toute que sa chère Lily était une garce, mais elle n'en trouva pas le courage. Severus avait surement attendu très longtemps que la jeune rouquine ne lui parle à nouveau, elle n'avait aucune envie de détruire ça en lui faisant part de ses doutes. Et même si un jour elle devait lui en parler, elle ne devait surtout pas lui crier dessus.

_Il pourrait même penser que je suis jalouse, alors que c'est complètement ridicule… Ridicule !_

« Rien. Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti. » soupira-t-elle finalement. Elle vit Severus se détendre légèrement et reporta son attention sur le lac comme si elle le trouvait absolument fascinant. Elle aurait même regardé Ron manger si ça avait pu lui éviter de croiser le regard du jeune Serpentard. « Alors comment s'est passé ton cours de potions ? »

Elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'en parler mais elle se doutait bien que Severus allait aborder le sujet d'un moment à l'autre. Préférant ne pas l'entendre parler lui-même de Lily, elle avait simplement décidé d'en finir au plus vite. Cependant, la réaction de Severus la prit complètement au dépourvu.

« Rien de bien exceptionnel. » grogna-t-il. « J'ai cru remarqué que le tien par contre était très amusant. »

Hermione resta bouche bée plusieurs secondes en entendant la réponse de Severus. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la choquait le plus : le semblant de réponse qu'il venait de lui donner ou bien le mépris évident qu'il avait employé pour parler de Rémus.

« Oui, Rémus est quelqu'un de très gentil, lui ! » répliqua-t-elle plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

_Ça c'est sur qu'il ne ressemble en rien à Lily Evans ! _

« Hé bien peut-être que tu devrais le coller lui dans ce cas ! » siffla Severus avant de se ruer vers le château, laissant une Hermione sous le choc.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Avait-il compris qu'elle méprisait Lily ? Et il se serait fâché à cause de ça ? Bon d'accord, elle avait employé un ton plutôt sec, mais de là à réagir comme ça ! Et puis, elle n'avait jamais prononcé le nom de Lily, elle aurait très bien pu parler de quelqu'un d'autre…

Hermione resta bouche bée en comprenant son erreur. Severus n'avait pas compris qu'elle parlait de Lily ! Evidemment, il avait cru qu'elle parlait de lui !

_Mais quelle idiote !_

Hermione se mit à courir en direction du château et rattrapa finalement Severus sur les marches, à bout de souffle. Elle s'agrippa à sa manche pour l'empêcher de partir pendant qu'elle reprenait sa respiration.

« Quoi encore ? » lui demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus sèche.

« Je ne parlais pas de toi… » souffla-t-elle difficilement. «Quand j'ai dit _lui_, il est gentil… Je ne parlais pas de toi. »

« Et de qui parlais-tu dans ce cas ? »

Il haussa un sourcil moqueur et Hermione eut l'impression désagréable que quoi qu'elle dise, il ne la croirait pas. Mais pendant qu'elle y était, elle pouvait tout aussi bien lui dire la vérité. Vu comment son mensonge avait fonctionné, ça valait peut-être le coup d'essayer d'être honnête.

« Je parlais de Lily. » murmura-t-elle à peine assez fort pour que Severus l'entende.

Il resta choqué plusieurs secondes. Elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux que ça comme excuse ? Lily était la personne la plus angélique qu'il ai jamais rencontré, Hermione avait très mal choisi sa cible. Mais après tout, il n'aurait pas du attendre un meilleur mensonge venant d'une Gryffondor…

« Tu aurais au moins pu trouver une réponse crédible. » siffla-t-il avant de faire volte face et de s'arracher à son étreinte. Hermione ne prit pas la peine de le retenir, il ne l'avait même pas cru.

oOo

Hermione se leva difficilement le lendemain matin. Elle revoyait encore le visage furieux de Severus lorsqu'il avait cru qu'elle lui mentait. Quelle ironie qu'il l'accuse de ne pas savoir mentir alors qu'elle disait la vérité. Enfin, il devait surement être amoureux de Lily depuis qu'il avait 11 ans, elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il prenne son parti.

Malgré tout ce que son cerveau pouvait bien lui dire, malgré ce que la logique même lui sous-entendait, Hermione se sentait mal de savoir qu'il lui en voulait. Il devait sans doute se sentir vexé qu'elle préfère soit disant la compagnie de Rémus à la sienne. Et elle en avait rajouté avec sa jalousie contre Lily ! Merlin, que c'était compliqué.

Trop occupée à se demander comment elle pourrait se faire pardonner et le forcer à la croire, Hermione ne se rendit pas compte que les maraudeurs ne l'attendaient pas devant sa porte. Seule Lily l'attendait de pied ferme, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'Hermione aperçut finalement l'air ravie de la rouquine, elle fut prise d'une terrible envie de l'étrangler. Cette peste devait surement être au courant que Severus la détestait, et elle profitait de son triomphe.

_Mais vraiment, est-ce qu'elle est obligée de venir me l'étaler à la figure ?_

Lily l'attrapa par le bras et la traina derrière elle dans les couloirs du château. Étrangement, la jeune femme ne prit pas le chemin habituel pour les amener dans la Grande Salle et Hermione se demanda vaguement ce qui lui prenait. Mais alors qu'elles arrivaient au rez-de-chaussée, elle comprit.

Severus était suspendu dans les airs, désarmé, la joue légèrement entaillée. James et Sirius se tenaient face à lui, leurs baguettes tendues et des sourires triomphants plaqués sur le visage.

« Arrêtez ! » hurla Hermione en sortant sa baguette.

Severus tourna brusquement la tête en reconnaissant la voix de la jeune femme qui venait d'intervenir. Ne manquait plus qu'elle. Elle voulait en profiter pour se défouler elle aussi ? Il chercha Lily des yeux en priant pour que cette fois ci, elle intervienne, mais la vision qui l'attendait lui glaça le sang. La jeune femme avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. L'image ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se reprenne pour feindre un air choqué. Mais Severus avait vu.

_« Je parlais de Lily. »_

Avant que Severus n'ai eu le temps de se demander si Hermione n'avait pas eu raison depuis le début, il vit la jeune femme en question s'approcher à grand pas, la baguette pointée en direction des maraudeurs. Un éclair de lumière rouge en jaillit et frappa James de plein fouet, le projetant violemment contre Sirius. Ils s'étalèrent lamentablement contre le sol tandis que Severus réussissait maladroitement à retomber sur ses pieds. Il eut à peine le temps d'admirer la maîtrise d'Hermione des sortilèges informulés qu'une voix perçante retentit à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » cria le professeur McGonagall en se précipitant vers eux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à Severus qui se tenait désormais baguette en main, mais Hermione répondit pour lui.

« C'est moi qui ai attaqué James et Sirius, professeur. »

Elle agita calmement la baguette de James pour montrer qu'elle était sérieuse avant de la lancer sèchement à son propriétaire.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Suivez-moi, nous allons voir le Directeur ! » répliqua Minerva en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Je n'avais pas besoin de ta pitié. » siffla Severus entre ses dents lorsqu'Hermione arriva à sa hauteur.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait par pitié. » répondit calmement Hermione. « Je l'ai fait parce qu'on est amis. »

Elle leva sa baguette et la pointa sur la joue de Severus. De sa main libre elle attrapa le poignet du jeune Serpentard pour l'empêcher de lever sa baguette et murmura un sort que Severus ne connaissait pas. Il sentit une légère chaleur à l'endroit où sa joue avait été entaillée et leva la main pour constater que sa joue n'avait plus rien.

« Ça t'évitera un interrogatoire à l'infirmerie. » murmura-t-elle avant de rattraper McGonagall.

Si elle avait su garder son calme face à Severus, elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir répéter l'exploit dans le bureau du directeur. Elle n'avait pas digéré le fait que McGonagall se tourne immédiatement vers Severus lorsqu'elle avait cherché un coupable. Serpentard ou non, il était la victime dans l'histoire, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de se faire punir parce qu'elle avait fait ce que les professeurs auraient du faire depuis le début.

« Minerva, Hermione ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? » annonça joyeusement le directeur, sortant Hermione de ses pensées.

« Miss Granger a cru bon de s'attaquer à deux élèves de sa maison ce matin. Je suis arrivée alors qu'elle avait déjà une de leurs baguettes en main. » répondit froidement la directrice des Gryffondors.

« Vraiment ? » répondit le directeur en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il jeta un regard dans la direction d'Hermione et celle-ci eut l'impression étrange d'être passée aux rayons X. Lorsqu'il posa de nouveau ses yeux sur Minerva pourtant, ils pétillaient de leur malice habituelle. « Merci Minerva, je vais m'occuper de tout cela. Allez donc profiter du petit-déjeuner, je vous tiendrai au courant. »

La vieille femme parut sur le point de protester mais se rétracta en apercevant le regard ferme de son Directeur. Elle hocha sèchement la tête avant de sortir du bureau. Albus se tourna alors vers Hermione et lui demanda gentiment :

« Je dois avouer que vous avez du mal à passer inaperçue dans cette école, Miss Granger. Mais racontez-moi ce qui s'est réellement passé, j'aimerais comprendre. »

Hermione ( après s'être remise du choc ) commença à tout raconter depuis le début. Comment Lily l'avait trainée dans le couloir, ce qu'elle avait découvert en arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, sa réaction et puis l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall.

« Vous défendiez Mr Rogue dans ce cas ? » demanda poliment le vieil homme.

« Parfaitement, et si je peux me permettre, quelqu'un aurait du le faire depuis bien longtemps ! » explosa finalement Hermione, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. « Pour l'amour de Merlin, il saignait déjà quand je suis arrivée ! Leur petit jeu dure depuis des années et tout le monde s'en fiche ! Personne ne se demande ce que Severus peut ressentir de son côté ! Ils ont 17 ans et se comportent encore comme des gamins, c'est intolérable ! »

Elle arrêta sa tirade juste assez longtemps pour reprendre son souffle mais le directeur la stoppa d'un geste de la main. Elle se sentit tout à coup stupide d'avoir hurlé sur Dumbledore alors qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'il essayait de l'aider à retourner à son époque. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer et faillit s'étouffer en entendant le vieil homme rigoler doucement.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de vous sentir coupable, Miss Granger. Après avoir essuyé les foudres de Minerva, je peux tout supporter. » répondit-il dans un sourire malicieux. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole cependant, son visage avait retrouvé tout son sérieux. « En ce qui concerne ce que vous venez de me dire, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Si, comme vous le supposez, cette « guerre » dure depuis pas mal de temps, il vaut mieux y mettre un terme. »

Hermione hocha la tête mais ne préféra pas répondre. Elle en avait suffisamment dit.

« Pour ce qui est de votre problème… Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de solution, je suis désolé. »

La jeune femme se sentit presque soulagée de l'apprendre. Mais pourquoi devait-elle se sentir soulagée ? Une image de Severus lui revint en mémoire et elle se trouva complètement ridicule. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'attacher à Severus à cette époque, pas plus qu'elle ne pourrait se permettre de s'attacher à lui si elle revenait en 1998. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et le professeur Dumbledore, qui avait suivit l'enchainement d'émotions chez son élève, se leva et déposa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

« Je suppose qu'en attendant, vous pourrez supporter de rester en la compagnie de Mr Rogue. »

Hermione se laissa conduire jusqu'à la sortie, complètement sous le choc. Juste un instant auparavant, elle avait cru apercevoir les yeux du directeur pétiller de malice alors qu'il parlait de Severus…

* * *

Enfin ! N'est-ce-pas ? Severus a aperçu le vrai visage de Lily. Mais comment va-t-il réagir après l'intervention d'Hermione contre les maraudeurs ?

Encore une fois, si vous avez le temps, laissez une review s'il-vous-plaît. Vraiment, ça me fait tellement plaisir de lire vos opinions, ça me donne envie d'écrire toujours plus !

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je posterai le prochain dans deux jours normalement !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde !

Ah vous ne pouvez pas savoir, je suis de bonne humeur. Mon grand frère ( mon héro aujourd'hui ) a réussit à me récupérer mes chapitres *O* J'en avais déjà ré-écrit la moitié mais bon, c'est toujours ça ! Je suis toute contente du coup, hihi. Bref j'arrête de vous embêter, et je reviens à mon nouveau chapitre.

Dans ce chapitre : Réaction de Sev après l'intervention d'Hermione, Confrontation Sev / Lily et prise de conscience !

Je vous préciserai deux trois trucs à la fin du chapitre, en attendant : bonne lecture !

* * *

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

N/A : Merci à ma beta : Helga Lynch !

* * *

Hermione descendit les marches qui la ramèneraient dans le couloir, plongée dans ses pensées. Ce qui l'attendait pourtant derrière la statue qui gardait le bureau du directeur la força à revenir à la réalité. Severus était appuyé contre le mur, face à elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le visage impassible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » murmura la jeune femme, effrayée malgré tout qu'il ne soit en colère.

« Je viens t'accompagner jusqu'à la Grande Salle. » répondit Severus d'un ton neutre. Il ne parvint pourtant pas à masquer une légère inquiétude lorsqu'il reprit la parole. « Tu as eu des problèmes ? »

Hermione tourna brusquement son visage dans sa direction et toute son anxiété s'envola en voyant l'air coupable du vert et argent. Elle prit doucement sa main dans la sienne et la serra quelques secondes avant de lui lancer un sourire rassurant.

« Non, même si le professeur McGonagall avait l'air en colère. »

Elle ne blâmait pas la directrice des Gryffondors après tout, elle devait avoir l'habitude de défendre ses élèves. Et Hermione restait persuadée que si Dumbledore lui expliquait la situation, elle se rangerait de son côté. Elle tenta de relâcher la main de Severus mais le jeune Serpentard ne la laissa pas faire, resserrant leur étreinte au contraire. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur mais Severus regardait fermement devant lui, le visage fermé mais les joues légèrement rougies.

« Merci… » souffla-t-il finalement, si bas qu'Hermione crut l'avoir rêvé.

Elle lui lança un petit sourire, et même si Severus ne regardait pas dans sa direction, elle était sure qu'il l'avait vu. Après quelques pas, Hermione se rendit vraiment compte qu'elle tenait la main de Severus Rogue, son professeur de potions, ancien Mangemort, espion pour Dumbledore et terreur des cachots. Et le plus surprenant dans l'histoire c'était qu'elle trouvait ce contact agréable, apaisant. A force d'imaginer le professeur Rogue caché dans les donjons et fuyant le soleil même en hiver, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il ai la peau froide. Mais ses doigts étaient chauds et incroyablement doux, et elle se sentit bientôt terriblement à l'aise.

Cependant lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes de la Grande Salle, elle sentit Severus s'arrêter brusquement. Il lui lança un regard incertain avant de laisser ses yeux reposer sur leurs mains toujours entrelacées. Hermione avala difficilement sa salive.

« Severus… ? Ça te gêne qu'on nous voit entrer comme ça ? » murmura-t-elle prudemment.

Severus l'observa un instant, essayant de déterminer si elle n'était pas embarrassée que les élèves les voient ensemble. Lorsqu'il la lui vit lui sourire doucement, il hocha la tête en signe de négation.

« Parfait. Moi non plus. Et j'ai toujours voulu m'asseoir à la table des Serpentards, j'ai bien envie de voir la tête du professeur McGonagall ! »

Et sans attendre de voir la réaction de Severus, elle le traina littéralement dans la Grande Salle. Elle sentit plusieurs pairs d'yeux se poser sur eux mais ne s'arrêta pas. Au contraire, elle fit comme si de rien n'était et pris place au bout de la table des verts et argent, laissant le jeune homme s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle lâcha finalement la main de Severus et observa un instant la table des professeurs. Satisfaite de voir Minerva s'étouffer avec son bol de céréales, elle aperçut même le professeur Dumbledore lui lancer un clin d'œil avant de commencer à remplir son assiette. Mais lorsqu'elle aperçut Severus, elle reposa doucement sa fourchette contre le bord de son assiette.

Il restait parfaitement immobile, les yeux dans le vague, les mains posés sur ses cuisses. Son visage était impassible, mais il était plus pâle que d'habitude et son regard ne trompait pas.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu préfères que j'aille à la table des Gryff… »

« Tu avais raison. » l'interrompit-il. « A propos de Lily. »

« Je suis désolée… » souffla-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas de raison de l'être, Hermione. »

Il se tourna vers elle et, à la grande surprise de la jeune femme, commença à rigoler, d'un rire franc qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'il pouvait trouver de drôle à son visage et se sentit légèrement vexée. Mais il posa finalement sa main sur son bras et essaya de se calmer.

« Tu n'es pas croyable, tu le sais ça ? » ricana-t-il. « Tu essayes de me prévenir, je t'envoie chier. Ensuite tu viens m'aider, tu prends tout sur toi devant McGonagall et je trouve le moyen de t'insulter en plus. Et maintenant tu… tu… »

Mais Severus ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Il commença à rire de plus bel, entrainant cette fois Hermione avec lui. C'est vrai que dit comme ça, c'était ridicule. Et si la situation n'était pas assez drôle comme cela, elle s'aperçut vite que Severus avait un rire contagieux. Le simple fait de le voir sourire était tellement rare qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de rigoler en le voyant se détendre complètement. Il ne souriait peut-être pas souvent, mais lorsque c'était le cas, c'était dévastateur.

Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent enfin, Severus réalisa brutalement qu'il avait gardé sa main posée contre le bras d'Hermione. Il la retira rapidement sans oser regarder Hermione dans les yeux et toussota nerveusement. La jeune femme garda un sourire radieux toute la matinée, mais le jeune Serpentard ne le vit pas.

oOo

Lily vit Severus et Hermione entrer ensemble dans la Grande Salle et marmonna un juron à voix basse. Elle manqua de s'étouffer en voyant leurs mains entrelacées et reposa brutalement ses couverts lorsqu'Hermione accompagna Severus à la table des verts et argents. Son plan n'avait pas _du tout_ fonctionné comme elle l'avait espéré.

Elle avait fait exprès de trainer Hermione à l'endroit où James et Sirius s'amusaient avec Severus. Elle se souvenait assez bien de la manière dont Severus l'avait insultée la dernière fois qu'elle avait voulu le défendre. Elle avait compté sur le sens de la justice de Granger pour intervenir, et elle n'avait pas été déçue. Sev l'avait même agressée après coup, mais étrangement, Hermione ne s'était pas énervée. Elle avait supporté la mauvaise humeur du Serpentard sans broncher et avait apparemment trouvé un moyen de se réconcilier avec lui.

Lily ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais Hermione semblait s'entendre avec Severus mieux qu'elle-même lorsqu'ils étaient meilleurs amis. Pourtant, ils se connaissaient depuis tout petit, il lui appartenait. Il s'entendait peut-être bien avec la nièce du Directeur, mais elle possédait un avantage sur Hermione, une chose qui ne changerait jamais : Severus était fou amoureux d'elle, il l'avait été depuis leur première rencontre. Et ça, Granger ne pourrait jamais rien y faire.

_Maintenant, ne reste plus qu'à faire en sorte que ça ne change jamais…_

oOo

Severus se dirigeait vers les appartements, le pas plus pressé que d'habitude. Il se souvint de ce qu'Hermione avait essayé de lui dire, du comportement étrange de Lily depuis son arrivée, et il comprit ce qui s'était passé. La rouquine avait essayé de les séparer depuis le début, si elle avait admit Hermione dans leur petit 'groupe', elle l'avait uniquement fait dans le but de l'éloigner lui. Mais pourquoi avait-elle ressentit le besoin de détruire la seule amitié qu'il ai jamais été capable de former.

Il avait été ami avec Lily, il l'avait aimée, plus que tout. Mais c'était elle qui s'était éloignée de lui, elle qui avait refusé de le pardonner. Alors pourquoi s'était-elle mêlée de ses affaires ? Si elle avait voulu le garder pour elle seule, alors pourquoi avait-elle rejeté leur amitié ? Non, tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Il laissa échapper un sourire et sortit Lily de son esprit pour se concentrer sur un sujet plus agréable : Hermione.

La jeune Gryffondor l'avait ennuyé au début, et encore, pas tant que ça, il devait bien l'admettre. Elle avait accepté ses remarques acerbes et son sale caractère, elle l'avait pardonné alors qu'il avait essayé de l'utiliser, elle l'avait défendu face aux maraudeurs alors qu'ils venaient de se disputer. Il l'avait insulté alors qu'elle avait simplement voulu le protéger, et même après cela, Hermione avait continué à rechercher sa compagnie. Étrange.

Il repensa ensuite à leur dernier cours de potions. Pourtant, ce n'était pas à Lily qu'il pensait. Non, il revoyait le sourire d'Hermione et se souvint de la colère qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'il ne lui était pas destiné. Pour un peu, il aurait presque cru qu'il avait été jaloux. C'était ridicule, il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux parce qu'Hermione s'entendait bien avec le loup-garou,n'est-ce-pas ? Pourtant, il sentait sa colère monter rien qu'à la simple idée de la voir sourire à un autre homme. Severus fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une voix familière dans son dos.

« Hey Sev ! »

_Sev ?_ Personne n'osait l'appeler comme cela. Personne à part…

« Lily. » siffla-t-il. « A quoi dois-je ce… plaisir ? »

Son ton était si froid que la jeune rouquine haussa un sourcil. Elle crut voir un soupçon de colère au fond de ses yeux mais chassa vite cette idée absurde. Jamais Severus ne serait en colère contre elle. Elle se plaça face à lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres et rejeta gracieusement ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

« J'ai besoin d'une raison pour venir te parler ? » répondit-elle en rigolant, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer l'expression hostile du jeune Serpentard. « Mais je voulais savoir si tu voulais aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi, le village est toujours magnifique en hiver. »

« Tu t'attends vraiment à ce que je traîne avec ta bande de dégénérés ? » répondit-il sèchement, les sourcils froncés.

Lily fit semblant de ne pas faire attention à l'insulte qu'il venait de lancer et posa doucement sa main sur le bras de Severus. « Non… Je pensais… hé bien qu'on pourrait y aller tous les deux. Seuls. »

Severus resta bouche bée plusieurs secondes avant d'être envahi par un sentiment de joie indescriptible. Il avait attendu que Lily le pardonne depuis des années, il avait espéré qu'ils pourraient à nouveau être amis. Il avait imaginé cette scène des milliers de fois dans sa tête au cours des deux dernières années, le bonheur qu'il ressentirait… Pourtant, le sentiment qu'il éprouvait à cet instant le rendit plus heureux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer : de l'indifférence. Lily se tenait face à lui, et il s'en fichait. La Lily qu'il avait aimée n'existait pas, il l'avait simplement rêvée. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'une image lui apparut, et Lily parut soulagée de le voir réagir ainsi. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que la jeune femme à laquelle Severus pensait n'avait ni les yeux verts, ni les cheveux roux. Elle avait des yeux chocolat et des cheveux châtains indomptables…

« Désolé, j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un. » répondit-il simplement, retenant un éclat de rire en voyant l'expression sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Il força Lily à lui lâcher le bras et prit la direction des appartements d'Hermione, laissant une Gryffondor pétrifiée dans le couloir.

_Le seul problème maintenant, c'est de trouver un moyen d'inviter Hermione à Pré-au-Lard…_

L'euphorie qui avait suivi sa rencontre avec Lily s'évanouit dès qu'il entra dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il se sentait terriblement nerveux tout à coup. Et si elle disait non ? Et si elle se lassait de lui ? Et si elle le voyait simplement comme un ami ? Il pourrait toujours faire en sorte de lui proposer comme une sortie entre amis… Mais une partie de lui voulait voir sa réaction si elle apprenait qu'il voyait plus cela comme un… rendez-vous.

Rien que le mot lui donnait envie de se jeter par la fenêtre. Pourquoi était-il si stressé ? Il était déjà sorti avec des filles auparavant, enfin, il avait déjà couché avec des filles auparavant. Alors pourquoi est-ce que la seule idée de parler à Hermione lui semblait être une épreuve insurmontable aujourd'hui ? Maudissant sa lâcheté, il s'assit brutalement et commença à travailler en silence.

Deux heures plus tard, il s'étira et reposa sa plume. Au moins ses devoirs lui avaient permis d'oublier un peu la raison de son anxiété, mais maintenant le sentiment l'assaillait à nouveau. Il se hâta de ranger ses affaires dans son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie des appartements d'Hermione. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'Hermione se leva à son tour et le rattrapa par la manche.

« Hum… Je voulais savoir. Tu sais que demain il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard… Je voulais savoir si tu voulais y aller avec moi… » sa voix était si basse à la fin de sa phrase que Severus faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Il s'en voulut de ne pas lui avoir proposé lui-même maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle aurait dit oui. Incapable de formuler une réponse cohérente, il se contenta de hocher vigoureusement la tête. Severus se dit qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un demeuré complet mais Hermione ne sembla pas le remarquer. Elle lui lança un grand sourire avant de se placer sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle s'écarta légèrement, les joues en feu, mais Severus l'empêcha de s'éloigner en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il plongea son regard au fond du sien et y lut un mélange de surprise et de passion. Il garda son visage face au sien, ses lèvres si proches de celles d'Hermione qu'il les frôlait presque. La jeune femme entrouvrit la bouche, apparemment prête à parler, mais Severus ne sut jamais ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire.

Il abaissa son visage, déposant ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione. D'abord doucement, il profita du goût sucré de ses lèvres, de leur chaleur il sentit les bras de la sang et or s'enrouler derrière sa nuque et en profita pour l'attirer plus près de lui encore. Hermione mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Severus et profita de son gémissement pour glisser sa langue dans leur étreinte. Elle s'amusa avec celle de Severus et caressa les cheveux du jeune Serpentard.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent finalement l'un de l'autre, leurs respirations étaient bien plus saccadées que quelques minutes auparavant. Mais Severus ne leur laissa pas le temps de se calmer, il plaqua vigoureusement Hermione contre le mur et se pressa fermement contre elle. Il plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage avant de capturer ses lèvres à nouveau, lui arrachant un soupir satisfait. Il l'embrassa avec une telle passion qu'Hermione crut un instant que ses jambes allaient la lâcher, il la dévorait entièrement, prenait tout sur son passage, ne lui laissant plus qu'une pensée consciente : la chaleur de son corps pressé contre le sien et la férocité avec laquelle sa langue se pressait contre la sienne.

Après plusieurs minutes, Severus s'écarta finalement d'elle et Hermione eut presque envie de se jeter sur lui, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'elle le sente à nouveau contre elle. Mais Severus attrapa son visage entre ses mains et se contenta d'effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il lui lança un sourire amusé avant de murmurer :

« A demain dans ce cas… »

Hermione le regarda sortir, incapable de bouger. En un instant elle avait tout oublié, le fait qu'elle ne soit pas à la bonne époque, le fait qu'elle puisse changer le cours du temps… et plus que tout, elle oublia de se demander comment le professeur Rogue réagirait si elle rentrait un jour…

* * *

Alors alors. Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu précipité^^

Mais, de mon point de vue, Severus et Hermione avaient déjà commencé à tomber amoureux avant qu'il ne découvre le vrai visage de Lily. Je pense qu'il a juste fallut un peu de temps pour qu'ils s'en rendent compte^^

Voilà j'espère juste que ça ne vous a pas choqué, de toute façon les aventures ne sont pas encore terminées. Je radote je sais, mais prenez le temps de laisser une review, vraiment ça encourage l'auteur et ça fait toujours plaisir ( même si vous avez quelque chose à critiquer ). Moi j'aime savoir que les gens lisent, et j'aime qu'ils donnent leur avis.

En tout cas, à dans deux jours pour la suite, comme d'habitude !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde !

Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'apprécie vos reviews ! Je suis contente que vous aimiez cette histoire, et honnêtement je m'y suis aussi énormément attachée^^ Je vais peut-être essayé de la prolonger un peu plus que je ne l'avais prévu, mais pour l'instant elle s'arrête à 12 chapitres^^ On verra bien.

Emy78 : Effectivement, c'est prévu^^ Et pour la réaction de Severus, je préfère ne rien dévoiler pour l'instant, mais tu auras bientôt la réponse^^

Allez je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, attention lemon alert^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling.

N/A : Merci à ma beta : Helga Lynch !

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar atroce. Un Severus Rogue ( bien adulte cette fois ) lui hurlait dessus, l'humiliait devant toute l'école en lui disant qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé, qu'il avait simplement profité d'elle. Elle avait vu les regards horrifiés de Ron et Harry, les moqueries du reste des élèves, le regard noir que lui lançait Minerva et la mine déçue du Directeur. Et pire que tout, le sourire triomphant de Severus.

Elle trembla légèrement en revoyant la scène défiler sous ses yeux et décida d'aller se préparer pour la journée. Mais que devait-elle dire à Severus ? Elle… elle avait peut-être honte de l'admettre, mais elle l'appréciait vraiment. Et à en croire les évènements de la nuit dernière, pas seulement comme un ami. Elle se frappa la tête contre la cloison de sa douche. Evidemment qu'elle ne l'aimait pas comme un ami, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Elle l'avait senti depuis le début mais refusé de l'admettre : elle avait le béguin pour Severus Snape. Et elle était surtout dans la merde.

_Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je lui dit maintenant ?_

Elle s'habilla en vitesse et commença à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre pour essayer de faire le point. Elle ne pouvait pas rester à cette époque, et elle ne pouvait pas ramener Severus en 1998. Et pourtant, elle n'avait plus envie de partir… Harry et Ron lui manquaient, malgré leur manque de maturité, elle les aimait. Mais, comment pourrait-elle laisser Severus ? Elle n'y avait pas réfléchit jusqu'à présent, mais elle se rendait compte désormais qu'elle s'était montrée cruelle envers lui. Involontairement, bien sur, mais tout de même.

Elle savait depuis le début qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici, qu'elle devait rester discrète et éviter tout contact avec qui que ce soit encore en vie à son époque. Et qu'avait-elle fait depuis son arrivée ? Exactement ! Tout le contraire. Non seulement elle s'était mise à dos la moitié des maraudeurs, mais elle avait commencé à devenir amie avec Rémus et pire… elle était tombée amoureuse de Severus. Elle espéra presque que le jeune Serpentard ne faisait que s'amuser avec elle, mais même si elle préférait ne pas prendre le risque de le blesser, elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il se soit montré malhonnête avec elle.

Merlin, comment s'était-elle fourrée dans cette situation ? Et plus important encore, comment allait-elle s'en sortir ? La solution que la logique lui dictait lui transperça le cœur. Elle allait devoir quitter Severus, avant même d'avoir pu vraiment être avec lui. C'était peut-être ça, sa punition. Elle s'était montrée imprudente et devait payer… Elle avait eu le droit de goûter au bonheur pendant quelques exquises minutes, et désormais elle devait le repousser. Tout annuler avant d'aller trop loin, avant de commettre l'irréparable. Et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'elle le voulait. Leur baiser de la veille l'avait laissée encore en manque, plus qu'avant. Elle avait envie de tout partager avec Severus, d'abandonner toutes ses résolutions, de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait de son cœur, de son corps, et de son âme. Elle voulait être à lui, physiquement, entièrement.

Hermione n'était pas vierge, elle avait eu quelques aventures avec des amis moldus, et puis elle avait essayé une fois avec Ron après la guerre. Mais le résultat n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ses espérances. Elle n'avait vraiment aimé aucun de ses anciens amants, pas comme elle aimait Severus aujourd'hui. Elle ne les avait pas tant désirés. Les baisers échangés avec le Serpentard la nuit dernière l'avaient plus excitée que toutes ses aventures combinées, et aujourd'hui, elle devait s'empêcher d'en profiter à nouveau. Elle devrait accepter que quelqu'un d'autre puisse embrasser l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle devrait retourner à son époque, probablement pour découvrir son professeur de potions marié, avec des enfants, heureux sans elle…

Elle allait devoir s'arracher le cœur à mains nues et prendre le risque de perdre Severus pour de bon…

« Quelle idiote ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Hermione ? » murmura Severus en entrant dans ses appartements. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en se précipitant vers elle.

Hermione releva les yeux vers Severus et se rendit enfin compte que des larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de ses joues. Elle les essuya d'un brusque geste de la main et lança un sourire peu convainquant au vert et argent. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'expression d'Hermione et la jeune femme comprit qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas à si bon compte.

« Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas… »

_Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer, non ?_

« C'est à propos d'hier… » souffla Severus dans un mélange étrange de déception et de colère. « Tu regrettes… »

Severus avait les yeux baissés désormais mais Hermione s'aperçut vite qu'elle l'avait blessé. Elle n'avait encore rien dit, et elle avait trouvé le moyen de lui faire du mal. Elle se sentit sa poitrine se serrer en pensant qu'elle devrait sans doute répondre « oui ». C'était tout simple, il venait de trouver le problème tout seul, elle n'avait qu'à confirmer, et il s'en irait… Tout serait de retour à la normale. Il suffisait d'un seul mot…

Elle ouvrit la bouche juste au moment où Severus releva les yeux, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Hermione se perdit au fond de ses yeux onyx, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, incapable même de formuler une pensée cohérente. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains avant de venir délicatement déposer son front contre celui de Severus. Une larme lui échappa et elle la laissa couler le long de son visage sans tenter de l'essuyer. Elle gardait son regard planté dans celui de Severus, essayant de transmettre tout ce qu'elle ressentait dans ce simple échange.

Elle lut l'inquiétude de Severus au fond de ses yeux, toute l'insécurité qu'il ressentait, mais aussi de la peur, de la tendresse, et quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à… de l'amour. A cet instant, elle sut quelle décision elle devait prendre, peu lui importait les conséquences, elle pouvait bien déchirer la ligne du temps du moment qu'elle pouvait toucher Severus, sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Comment aurait-elle jamais le courage de le quitter ? Elle n'en savait rien, et comme pour se raccrocher à lui, elle se jeta désespérément sur ses lèvres, les dévorant avec avidité.

D'abord surpris, Severus ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à son baiser. Il laissa sa langue se glisser entre les lèvres de la jeune sang et or et explora chaque recoin de l'espace qu'elle lui offrait. Il prit tout sur son passage, caressa, parfois brutalement, parfois plus tendrement la langue d'Hermione. Il se délecta sans mesure de ce qui était à lui désormais. Severus laissa échapper un gémissement en sentant les mains de la jeune femme venir caresser son torse puis descendre de plus en plus bas jusqu'à venir jouer avec le haut de son pantalon.

Il l'attrapa brusquement par les cuisses et la souleva, l'obligeant à enrouler ses jambes autour de son bassin pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Dans cette position, Hermione pouvait très clairement sentir la preuve que Severus la désirait au moins autant qu'elle le désirait elle-même, et elle ne put pas retenir un grognement de satisfaction en s'apercevant que Severus était bien plus grand que tous ses autres amants. Il l'amena rapidement jusqu'à son lit et la déposa délicatement contre les draps, se positionnant directement entre ses cuisses entrouvertes.

« Ce n'est pas juste, Severus… » murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers. « Que je te désire autant… »

Severus laissa échapper un grognement à ses mots et s'empara des lèvres d'Hermione avec une ardeur décuplée. Merlin, elle le rendait dingue. Il attrapa le bas du T-shirt qu'elle avait à peine eut le temps d'enfiler et lui enleva d'un geste fluide, révélant la plus belle poitrine qu'il ai jamais vu. Il n'était pas expert en la matière, mais les seins d'Hermione étaient tout à son image… parfaits. Severus passa ses bras sous les épaules de la jeune femme et la souleva contre lui, capturant ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser tout en détachant son soutien-gorge. Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait arraché tous les boutons de la veste de Severus et l'avait jeté quelque part à sa droite.

Le jeune Serpentard reposa Hermione sur le lit et enleva son T-shirt pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la chambre dans sa précipitation. Il lança un petit sourire amusé à la jeune femme avant de venir déposer de longs baisers au creux de son cou, prenant un sein dans chaque main et jouant avec les pointes jusqu'à les faire durcir. Il remplaça finalement ses mains par sa bouche, suçant, léchant puis mordillant un de ses tétons tandis que sa main libre s'occupait de l'autre.

Dans un mouvement involontaire, Hermione encercla les hanches de Severus de ses jambes et sentit son dos s'arquer sous le plaisir. Elle agrippa le visage de Severus et le pressa vers sa poitrine, priant Merlin pour que cette torture ne s'arrête jamais. Elle commença à frotter son entrejambe contre l'érection grandissante de Severus dans un geste inconscient et entendit le jeune homme pousser un gémissement de plaisir.

« Mmh… Hermione, tu vas me rendre dingue… » murmura-t-il.

« C'est toi qui me fait perdre la tête… » grogna Hermione avant de s'attaquer aux boutons du pantalon de Severus.

Il se redressa et ricana en entendant Hermione soupirer à la perte du contact de leur peau l'une contre l'autre. Il agrippa sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et la pointa dans sa direction. Il marmonna une formule qu'Hermione ne comprit pas et se retrouva soudain nu sous ses yeux. Il répéta le même procédé sur Hermione et jeta sa baguette au bord du lit. La jeune Gryffondor se redressa et observa la virilité fièrement dressée qui l'attendait. Elle était définitivement plus grosse que toutes celles qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à présent, mais la taille ne l'impressionnait pas assez pour avoir peur de souffrir. Elle avait tellement besoin de sentir Severus en elle qu'elle aurait tout fait pour y parvenir. Hermione pressa ses lèvres dans le cou de Severus, voulant découvrir chaque parcelle du corps qui lui était offert tandis qu'elle commençait à caresser d'une main le sexe de son amant. Elle sentit Severus trembler lorsqu'elle passa son pouce sur la pointe mais continua à caresser sa virilité jusqu'à l'entendre gémir.

« Oh… Oh… Hermione… »

Il attrapa violemment les mains de la jeune femme et les plaqua au dessus de sa tête, la laissant à sa merci. Severus se repositionna sur Hermione et relâcha ses poignets pour guider son sexe entre les jambes de la jeune femme. Il étouffa un grognement en se rendant compte que l'entrejambe de la Gryffondor était déjà trempé.

« C'est moi qui te fait cet effet là ? » demanda-t-il, apparemment choqué.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point… » soupira-t-elle en réponse.

Severus abaissa son visage et captura les lèvres d'Hermione entre les siennes, caressant ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Puis, d'un seul long mouvement, il la pénétra. Ils gémirent à l'unisson, Severus en constatant à quel point Hermione était étroite, Hermione en constatant à quel point Severus était grand. Elle n'avait jamais rien senti de pareil, il la remplissait parfaitement, elle avait l'impression d'avoir attendu toute sa vie de pouvoir être comblée à ce point, si bien qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il puisse lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent d'épuisement.

Severus se retira presque entièrement pour replonger en elle plus violemment encore, laissant Hermione complètement incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Les seuls sons qui s'échappaient désormais de sa bouche n'étaient que des syllabes sans aucun sens, des gémissements de plaisir et parfois, un seul mot :

« Severussss ! » siffla-t-elle alors qu'il augmentait le rythme. « Plus fort… Oh ! »

Severus sentait la délivrance arriver alors qu'il la pénétrait désormais à un rythme effréné. Voulant plus que tout qu'Hermione jouisse avant lui, il se pencha contre elle, prenant un sein dans chaque main et commença à les caresser furieusement. Il pouvait sentir la jeune femme approcher l'orgasme mais n'était pas sur de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps, il lécha le lobe de son oreille avant de murmurer de sa voix la plus suave :

« Jouis avec moi Hermione… »

Le son de sa voix suffit à faire jouir la jeune femme, entrainant Severus avec elle ; il se vida en elle dans un râle de plaisir. Épuisé, il s'écroula à côté d'Hermione, faisant bien attention à ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Il l'attira contre lui, s'installant sur le côté pour qu'Hermione puisse venir nicher son visage contre son torse. La jeune Gryffondor vint se blottir contre Severus, caressant distraitement le torse de son amant avant d'emmêler leurs jambes. Elle ne le laisserait pas partir. Jamais. Elle sentit ses paupières se fermer et crut entendre Severus murmurer « tu es à moi » avant de s'endormir complètement.

oOo

_Hermione se trouvait face à son professeur de potions, il la contemplait de toute sa hauteur, le dégoût évident au fond de ses yeux. Elle essaya de s'échapper, mais Severus la plaqua violemment contre la porte de sa salle de classe. Il pressa son corps contre le sien, la bloquant complètement._

_« Vous vous êtes bien amusée, Granger ? » cracha-t-il._

_« Non… Non, Severus, s'il-te-plaît… » gémit-elle en sentant les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir rouler le long de son visage._

_Severus lui lança son regard le plus froid, ignorant sa peine, ignorant ses larmes._

_« Professeur. Pour vous, je suis le professeur Rogue, et rien de plus ! Comment avez-vous osé ? »_

_« Je n'avais rien prévu, je vous jure Professeur Rogue ! C'était un accident, je… je n'ai pas cherché à vous faire du mal… »_

_Elle s'appuya désespérément contre lui, blottissant son visage contre son torse ferme, s'accrochant au devant de sa robe. Il recula brusquement, forçant Hermione à le lâcher. Il l'agrippa par le poignet, la serrant si fort qu'il lui faisait mal. Il la secoua brutalement avant d'ouvrir la porte et la jeter hors de la salle._

_« Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir ! Sortez ! » beugla-t-il en claquant sèchement la porte du cachot.  
__  
Hermione se jeta contre la porte, la martelant avec l'énergie du désespoir._

_« Professeur Rogue ! S'il-vous-plaît, je vous jure ! Je ne jouais pas avec vous… Je… Pardonnez-moi… Je vous en supplie… » finit-elle, la voix brisée._

_Elle s'effondra, les poings toujours serrés contre la porte de la salle de Severus. Elle laissa ses larmes couler librement, mais même sans pouvoir voir l'intérieur des cachots, elle savait que plus personne n'était là pour écouter ses sanglots._

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court et les joues trempées de larmes. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre que la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister n'était qu'un rêve. Un affreux cauchemar. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre côté du lit et se rendit compte que Severus n'était plus là. Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'inquiéter, elle entendit le jeune Serpentard s'approcher du lit. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux cependant, elle s'aperçut que Severus était apparemment en colère, et qu'il pointait sa baguette droit sur elle.

« Severus, qu'est-ce… »

« Parfait, tu es réveillée… » l'interrompit-il avec un sourire sans joie sur le visage. Il releva doucement sa baguette pour la pointer directement entre les yeux de la jeune femme avant de parler de la voix dangereusement basse qui effraierait bientôt des générations d'étudiants : « Tu vas pouvoir me dire exactement qui est ce 'professeur Rogue' et ce qu'il doit te pardonner… »

* * *

Ne me tuez paaaas ! Je suis désolée de vous laisser là dessus, un peu de suspens^^

Alors, alors ? Comment Hermione va-t-elle pouvoir s'expliquer ? Severus va-t-il la croire ?

Et vous avez pensé quoi du lemon ? Honnêtement j'ai toujours du mal à les écrire, mais bon j'espère que ça allait quand même^^


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je vous avais dit que je posterais surement aujourd'hui, et donc me voilà ! Je voulais poster plus tôt mais je suis sortie acheter mon nouveau pc cet après midi ( Yiha ! ) Donc je ne poste que ce soir ^^ Je tiens à préciser que ce sont vos reviews qui m'ont donné envie de poster plus tôt, vous n'imaginez pas combien elles m'ont fait plaisir ( même les menaces de mort XD )

Je vous avais laissé sur un gros suspens hier, c'était bien drôle mais je ne suis pas ( trop ) méchante. Alors que va faire Hermione ? Severus va-t-il la croire ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

N/A : Merci à ma beta : Helga Lynch !

* * *

_« Parfait, tu es réveillée… » l'interrompit-il avec un sourire sans joie sur le visage. Il releva doucement sa baguette pour la pointer directement entre les yeux de la jeune femme avant de parler de la voix dangereusement basse qui effraierait bientôt des générations d'étudiants : « Tu vas pouvoir me dire exactement qui est ce 'professeur Rogue' et ce qu'il doit te pardonner… »_

Hermione resta bouche bée plusieurs secondes, incapable de réagir ou même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Pourtant lorsque la vérité s'imposa à elle, la panique remplaça vite l'incompréhension. Elle l'avait trahi. Qu'elle ai voulu le faire ou non, quoi qu'elle puisse dire aujourd'hui, elle lui avait menti. Comment pourrait-il jamais la pardonner après ce que Lily lui avait fait ? Comment pourrait-il simplement la croire ?

Elle regardait dans toutes les directions possible à part vers Severus, cherchant un soutien, n'importe quoi qui puisse la sortir de ce mauvais pas. Mais elle savait déjà que rien ne pourrait la sortir d'affaire désormais, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était être honnête avec lui, même si c'était trop tard.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer mais ce qu'elle lut au fond de son regard la stoppa net. Un mélange de colère, de déception et de tristesse, une combinaison qui lui était insupportable. Elle eut le sentiment, avant même d'avoir commencé à s'expliquer, qu'elle avait déjà perdu la bataille. Elle avait pris le risque de s'attacher à lui, de tomber amoureuse de lui, et maintenant elle allait le perdre. Hermione sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues et n'essaya pas de le retenir, elle détourna le regard et commença à sangloter.

« Je... Je suis désolée, Severus... »

Severus s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il avait imaginé Hermione se moquer de lui en lui avouant qu'elle était du côté des maraudeurs depuis le début et que cette histoire aurait fait le tour de l'école avant le dîner. Il avait même espéré qu'elle lui avoue un fantasme secret et qu'elle lui demande de jouer son professeur ( « Monsieur, je crois que je mérité d'être punie. Et vous avez encore tellement de choses à m'apprendre ! » ). Hermione aurait pu être ce genre de fille après tout. Il aurait même pu accepter qu'elle éclate de rire et crie « Caméra cachée ! » ( une idée moldue ) avant de venir l'embrasser. Mais les larmes de la Gryffondor le peinaient et l'énervaient plus que tout encore. Car désormais, il était certain qu'elle avait bien quelque chose à se reprocher.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tu n'es pas la première Gryffondor à te foutre de ma gueule, mais je peux t'assurer que tu seras la dernière ! » cracha-t-il amèrement.

Le jeune Serpentard fit volte face et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Non, Severus attends ! Tu ne comprends pas... » hurla Hermione.

La jeune femme se jeta hors du lit et se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était nue. Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, elle protégea ses seins d'un bras et son intimité de l'autre. Lorsqu'elle vit que son geste énervait d'autant plus le jeune homme, elle regretta immédiatement sa timidité malvenue.

« Ben quoi ? Tu as honte d'être nue devant moi ? » cria-t-il en agrippant ses poignets pour la mettre à nu. « Ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner tout à l'heure ! Alors quoi ? Tu as honte d'avoir du te taper le monstre de l'école pour te payer sa tête ? »

« Tu n'es pas un monstre ! » siffla Hermione en se dégageant de son étreinte. « Et je ne t'ai jamais traité comme tel ! Je ne me suis pas moquée de toi... je... je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. »

« Et pourtant tu t'es très bien débrouillée pour le faire. »

Severus força un sourire narquois mais Hermione sentait bien qu'il ne trouvait rien de drôle à la situation. Il fit demi tour et avait presque atteint la porte de ses appartements quand la jeune femme intervint à nouveau :

« Attends ! » cria-t-elle. « Laisse moi tout t'expliquer... je te raconterai tout... et après tu pourras décider si tu ne veux plus jamais me voir... »

Severus considéra la situation pendant quelques secondes avant de décider qu'il n'avait plus grand chose à perdre. Il s'appuya contre le mur, faisant bien attention de s'éloigner le plus possible de la jeune sang et or et de pointer sa baguette dans sa direction.

« Je ne suis pas la nièce du professeur Dumbledore. » annonça-t-elle simplement en voyant que Severus était prêt à l'écouter. Il ne la regardait pas, mais elle sentait qu'il était suspendu au moindre de ses mots. « Je... je n'ai rien à faire ici. En vérité, je faisais mes études à Poudlard... à une autre époque. Je viens de l'année 1998... Je... je ne naitrai que dans 2 ans. »

« Et tu as atterrit ici ? Comme par hasard ? » ricana-t-il, du même rire froid et sec qu'Hermione lui connaissait vingt ans dans le futur.

« C'était un accident... J'utilisais un Retourneur de Temps pour pouvoir assister à tous mes cours... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... Il tournait... encore et encore, sans s'arrêter. Je me suis évanouis et je... j'étais ici... »

« Et je suis sensé te croire sur parole ? »

« Non... » souffla-t-elle difficilement. « Le Directeur ! Il peut te le confirmer, il est au courant de tout depuis mon arrivée... »

« Pourquoi devrais-je le croire ? Tout ce qu'il sait de toi, c'est ce que tu lui as raconté ! »

« Je... Dans ce cas, je peux te dire ce que je sais... ce que je sais des personnes de ton époque. Je sais que Sirius a faillit te faire tuer en te menant jusqu'à Rémus un soir de pleine lune. Je sais exactement ce qui s'est passé entre toi et... entre toi et Lily, le jour de votre BUSE de Défense contre les forces du Mal... »

« Tes imbéciles d'amis auraient très bien pu te raconter tout ça ! » répliqua-t-il, plus pour se convaincre lui-même que pour convaincre Hermione.

Pourtant, la jeune femme devait admettre qu'il avait raison. Il ne la croyait pas, pourquoi aurait-il du le faire ? Elle allait devoir le laisser partir, lui permettre de la détester... Elle s'apprêtait à s'avouer vaincue lorsqu'une nouvelle idée lui vint.

« Je sais... que tu dois rejoindre les Mangemorts bientôt... »

A ces mots, Severus releva brusquement la tête, lançant un regard noir à la jeune Gryffondor. Il fondit sur elle et pointa sa baguette directement entre ses deux yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ? » cracha le jeune Serpentard. « C'est ce vieux fou de Dumbledore qui t'a envoyée me remettre sur le droit chemin peut-être ? Ou alors tu cherchais des preuves ? »

« Personne ne m'a rien demandé ! » hurla-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie. « C'était un accident... Je ne devais pas vous approcher... Mais, les maraudeurs sont venus d'eux-mêmes... et... Et tu étais la seule personne à qui j'avais envie de parler... »

Le visage de Severus s'étira en une grimace et Hermione eut la désagréable impression que quoi qu'elle dise, il ne la croirait pas. Mais peut-être que s'il le voyait par lui-même... ?

« Tu es un bon Légilimens... déjà à ton âge. Si tu ne me crois pas... fouille mon esprit. » souffla-t-elle finalement.

« Et comment est-ce que je sais que ce n'est pas un piège ? »

« Tu es armé... Je suis nue et sans baguette... Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus... »

Severus la toisa du regard un instant avant de comprendre qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose à vérifier par lui-même. Après tout, qu'il découvre qu'elle avait menti ou qu'elle avait dit la vérité, il savait que son esprit ne pourrait rien lui cacher. Il saurait, enfin. Il posa son doigts sous le menton de la jeune femme pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux et fut surpris de voir qu'elle avait véritablement l'air triste. Il se força à n'en rien laissé paraître de son étonnement et pointa sa baguette sur elle.

« Légilimens ! »

_Hermione était apparemment enfermée dans un placard. Elle écarta rapidement son sac et sortit de sous sa veste un pendentif étrange accroché au bout d'une longue chaine en argent. Elle l'activa et Severus vit son expression horrifiée lorsque l'objet continua à tourner sans s'arrêter. La jeune Gryffondor s'évanouit et le décor changea._

_Elle venait de lui proposer d'utiliser ses appartements pour travailler. Il lut dans son esprit qu'elle avait proposé cela en parfaite honnêteté et s'en voulut de paraître aussi choqué face à elle. Ils se mirent tous les deux au travail et lorsqu'Hermione se tourna vers lui, il comprit qu'elle était soulagée d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui travailler en silence. Quelqu'un qui comprenait pourquoi elle avait parfois besoin de s'enfermer dans ses devoirs._

_Ils étaient tous les deux à la soirée d'Halloween du professeur Slughorn. Severus aperçut les regards en coin de Lily dans leur réaction, il senti toute la rage d'Hermione en comprenant qu'elle s'était fait avoir. Il se vit enlacer la jeune femme et eut envie d'arrêter son double, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Severus ressentit toute la colère de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle comprit les motifs de son geste._

_Hermione se promenait dans le parc lorsqu'il la rejoignit. Il comprit sa jalousie envers Lily, sa déception de n'avoir pas pu travailler avec lui en cours de potions. Elle aborda le sujet en priant pour qu'il ne déclare pas son amour pour la rouquine, en priant pour qu'il ne la laisse pas tomber._

_La jeune sang et or faisait les cent pas dans ses appartements. Severus remarqua immédiatement qu'elle portait les vêtements de ce matin et comprit que cette scène se déroulait peu avant son arrivée. Une larme coula le long de sa joue mais elle n'en était apparemment pas consciente. Il comprit son dilemme, son envie d'être honnête mais sa peur de le perdre. Son envie de rester avec lui mais la certitude de devoir repartir un jour. Severus entra alors dans la pièce et Hermione comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, qu'elle ne pouvait pas le blesser._

_Hermione faisait désormais face à une version adulte de Severus. Elle était appuyée contre le mur de la classe de potions, en larmes, mais l'homme ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Il lui hurlait dessus, ignorant la douleur pourtant évidente au fond de ses yeux. Elle le suppliait de la pardonner, lui jurait qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal, mais le grand brun lui claqua la porte a nez et Severus ressentit toute la douleur que ce geste avait infligé à la jeune femme..._

« Je ne veux pas partir... » sanglota Hermione en tombant à genoux aux pieds de Severus.

Le jeune Serpentard était trop choqué pour parler. Elle avait dit la vérité. Elle venait... du futur, et elle allait devoir partir. Il était à la fois soulagé de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas moquée de lui et déchiré à l'idée de la voir s'en aller bientôt. Il la regarda pleurer un instant, se demandant quoi dire, quoi faire. Qu'y avait-il à dire de toute façon ?

Il passa sa main devant son visage pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits et s'agenouilla face à Hermione. Il oublia un instant ce qu'il venait de voir pour se concentrer uniquement sur la jeune femme qui pleurait juste devant lui. Il plaça un bras derrière ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux pour la soulever de terre et la porta jusqu'à son – leur – lit.

Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il s'installa dans son dos et l'encercla de ses bras, la serrant contre lui pour l'empêcher de trembler. Il la sentit se détendre et bientôt d'endormir. Severus, lui, ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il était bien trop occupé à ressasser tout ce qu'il avait appris, et les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Il ferma les yeux mais refusa que le sommeil l'emporte à son tour, par peur de constater qu'à son réveil Hermione aurait disparu.

oOo

Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle sentit l'étreinte de Severus, la manière possessive dont il l'entourait de ses bras et elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller pour découvrir qu'il était parti, et qu'elle était de retour en 1998. Lorsqu'il caressa doucement son ventre, ses yeux s'ouvrirent instinctivement, et elle constata avec soulagement que Severus était encore là. Elle profita de son étreinte quelques minutes avant d'oser prendre la parole.

« Severus ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser... hein ? » souffla-t-elle difficilement.

« Je ne sais pas... » murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. « Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. »

Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face et comprit toute la colère et la tristesse qu'elle aperçut au fond de ses yeux. Elle leva la main et l'approcha de son visage, s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'il recule. Mais comme il n'en fit rien, elle caressa sa joue du bout du doigt et ferma les yeux un instant, regrettant d'avance ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Je dois aller voir le Directeur. Puisque tu sais... je dois lui parler. Tu peux m'accompagner jusqu'à son bureau ? »

Severus se contenta de hocher la tête et de se lever. Hermione l'imita et s'habilla rapidement, sans faire attention à ce qu'elle enfilait. Elle suivit le jeune homme dans le couloir mais hésita à prendre sa main dans la sienne, préférant ne pas tester ses limites pour l'instant. Cependant, Severus vint lui-même chercher sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts et l'attirant le long du couloir jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Une fois arrivés en haut des escaliers, Hermione se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« Attends moi ici... Je préfère lui parler seul à seul... pour l'instant. Mais tu peux rester ici, tu entendras tout... »

Hermione ouvrit la porte tandis que Severus se cachait dans l'ombre. Il se plaqua ensuite contre la porte et entendit le Directeur accueillir la jeune femme.

« Ah, Miss Granger. J'allais justement vous appeler. »

Hermione resta plantée face au professeur Dumbledore. Elle savait qu'elle devait tout lui avouer, lui expliquer qu'elle ne voulait pas partir, qu'elle avait tout raconter à Severus par peur de le perdre. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsque le Directeur reprit la parole, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

« Je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous ! »

* * *

Alors alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais que techniquement, Severus n'aurait pas du le prendre aussi 'bien', mais puisqu'il a lu dans son esprit, il n'a aucune raison de penser qu'elle ment^^

Je trouvais que c'était la solution la plus adaptée et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu^^

Alors, je vous avais laissé sur un moment clé au dernier chapitre, et je le refais aujourd'hui (a) Je sais, ne me tuez pas^^

A dans deux jours pour la suite !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci à tous pour vos review, vraiment j'apprécie, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ! Je suis en train d'écrire la fin de l'histoire, elle ne fera pas plus de 15 chapitre en tout cas^^

Enfin pour ce chapitre, vous allez comprendre ce qui va arriver à Hermione. Je vous donnerai deux trois explications à la fin, mais en attendant, je vous laisse lire !

* * *

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

N/A : Merci à ma beta : Helga Lynch !

* * *

_« Je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous ! »_

Hermione resta bouche bée pendant presque une minute avant de réussir à comprendre ce que le Directeur venait de lui annoncer. Rentrer. Elle devait rentrer. Elle pensa un instant à Severus derrière la porte et se demanda s'il se sentait aussi dévasté qu'elle-même en cet instant. Si la même déception, la même colère l'avaient envahi.

« La réponse était toute simple en fait. Il existe un sort qui vous permettra de voyager dans le temps, le lanceur doit choisir la destination. Dans votre cas, c'est moi qui prononcerait l'incantation étant donné qu'il s'agit d'un niveau de magie extrêmement élevé. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au professeur Dumbledore et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu.

« Oh. » murmura-t-elle en essayant de paraître plus curieuse que déçue. « Quand ? »

Elle savait que le ton de sa voix ne trompait personne, mais feindre de la joie lui paraissait impossible maintenant qu'elle sentait le monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds.

« Je pourrais vous renvoyer maintenant. » répondit-il calmement. Mais lorsqu'il vit sa jeune élève lui lancer un regard apeuré, il laissa échapper un long soupir. « Mais je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de faire un nouveau test pour être sur de l'efficacité du sort, et de ses risques. Je l'ai déjà testé sur un hibou de l'école, mais je ne l'ai envoyé qu'une minute dans le futur. Je referai donc un test... sur une semaine. Mais j'espère que vous comprenez, Miss Granger, qu'après cela, je ne pourrai plus reporter l'inévitable. »

Hermione sentit le regard perçant du vieil homme se poser sur elle et eut l'horrible sensation qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, elle se contenta de hocher la tête et sortit du bureau du Directeur.

A peine avait-elle franchit la porte que Severus sortit de l'ombre, le visage impassible, mais les yeux plein de la même colère que celle qui ravageait Hermione à cet instant. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais se rendit bientôt compte qu'elle n'avait rien à dire. Le jeune Serpentard garda les yeux baissés mais il agrippa fermement la main d'Hermione, la serrant comme s'il avait peur de la voir s'envoler d'un instant à l'autre.

« Viens avec moi... » murmura-t-il finalement en la traînant derrière lui dans le couloir.

Il marchait vite, obligeant la jeune femme à suivre son rythme. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander où il l'amenait puisqu'elle reconnut bien vite le chemin qui les mènerait à ses appartements. Leur refuge. Il grogna le mot de passe et referma brutalement la porte. A peine avait-elle claqué qu'il plaqua Hermione contre le mur le plus proche, se pressant contre elle pour ne plus laisser le moindre souffle d'air entre leurs deux corps.

Il se jeta avidement sur sa bouche tandis que ses mains se baladaient autour de sa taille, descendant parfois jusqu'à ses cuisses. Hermione se remit très vite de sa surprise et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour accueillir la langue du jeune homme contre la sienne, ses mains venant se placer d'elles-mêmes dans les cheveux de Severus. Il caressa la langue de la jeune Gryffondor avec la sienne, presque brutalement, faisant gémir Hermione au fond de sa bouche.

Tandis qu'il se disait que c'était le plus beau son qu'il ai jamais entendu, Hermione commença à caresser ses cheveux avec férocité, pressant son bassin contre le sien et frottant son intimité encore couverte contre l'érection du jeune homme. Severus laissa échapper un grognement et Hermione sentit son corps s'enflammer. Comment pouvait-il lui faire perdre tout sens de la raison avec des gestes aussi simples ? Elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme jeune femme romantique, mais le fait que Severus essaye de la posséder entièrement l'excitait plus que tout. Le fait qu'il puisse avoir envie de la prendre aussi soudainement, pas simplement pour lui faire l'amour, mais pour le plaisir de savoir qu'elle était à lui.

Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir lorsqu'il commença à caresser ses seins. Malgré les vêtements qu'elle portait, le moindre geste de Severus lui donnait l'impression d'exploser de l'intérieur. Il agrippa le devant de son haut et en arracha les boutons, découvrant sa poitrine encore couverte d'un soutien-gorge. Il laissa sa langue se balader le long de sa peau avant d'attraper une des pointes entre ses lèvres, arrachant un gémissement des lèvres de son amante.

Hermione attrapa la ceinture de Severus et la défit sans attendre, s'attaquant ensuite au bouton de son pantalon pour le faire glisser jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle se mordit la lèvre en voyant l'érection du Serpentard pousser contre le sous-vêtement et commença à la caresser. Severus laissa échapper un grognement avant de revenir chercher les lèvres d'Hermione. Il la repoussa brutalement contre le mur avant d'attraper sa baguette. D'un seul geste du poignet il fit disparaître leurs vêtements et les deux amants gémirent au contact de leur peau l'une contre l'autre.

Il l'attrapa fermement par les cuisses et la souleva de terre, la forçant à enrouler ses jambes autour de son bassin. Il commença à mordiller le coup de la Gryffondor et frotta son érection maintenant douloureuse contre l'intimité de la jeune femme.

« Tu seras à moi Hermione... » murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

« Tu ne vois pas que je le suis déjà ? » gémit-elle en attrapant sa virilité pour la pousser en elle.

Il la pénétra presque brutalement, la repoussant contre le mur. Les deux amants gémirent à l'unisson comme s'ils avaient été privés l'un de l'autre depuis des années. Hermione enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Severus, s'accrochant désespérément à lui alors qu'il plongeait à nouveau en elle.

« Merlin Severus... plus vite ! »

Le jeune homme accéléra ses poussées, la pénétrant furieusement comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille et la sentit approcher la délivrance. Dans un cri rauque, Hermione atteignit l'orgasme, emportant Severus avec elle.

Ils restèrent coller l'un à l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes, essayant de reprendre leurs respirations. Finalement, Severus la serra contre lui et la porta jusqu'à leur lit, la déposant doucement sur le matelas qu'ils n'avaient quitté qu'une heure auparavant. Pourtant, le souvenir de leur première nuit lui semblait lointain désormais, comme un flash d'une vie antérieure.

Il se plaça dans le dos de son amante et l'encercla de ses bras, juste pour être sur qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas pendant son sommeil. Hermione n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de rester avec elle ce soir là, il ne serait parti pour rien au monde. Severus enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme tandis qu'une larme solitaire roulait le long de sa joue. Mais personne ne la vit jamais.

oOo

Severus se rua hors de son cours de métamorphose et se dirigea automatiquement vers les appartements d'Hermione. Depuis l'annonce du directeur quelques jours auparavant, Severus avait été incapable de penser à autre chose. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas parler du départ de la jeune femme pour pouvoir profiter de leurs derniers moments ensemble, mais l'idée de savoir qu'elle allait partir le hantait.

A chaque fois qu'il la touchait, à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait l'amour, il avait cet horrible sensation de la contempler pour la dernière fois. Chaque moment de bonheur était teinté d'une note de tristesse, qu'ils en parlent ou non. Il voyait bien qu'Hermione était au moins aussi triste que lui, et cela le déchirait plus encore. Comment pourrait-il l'oublier ? Il n'était plus sur d'en avoir envie.

_Pff, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore serait surement ravi de l'apprendre !_

Lui et ses théories sur l'amour. Pourtant, Severus devait avouer que son animosité envers le Directeur s'était légèrement atténuée lorsqu'il avait annoncé l'organisation d'un bal la veille du départ d'Hermione. Le professeur Dumbledore avait précisé qu'il s'agissait d'un bal de Noël, mais tout le monde savait qu'il l'organisait pour sa nièce, et Severus n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce genre d'évènement, mais ça leur donnerait l'occasion de passer une belle soirée au château. Leur dernière. Enfin, à condition qu'il arrive à inviter Hermione à temps bien sur.

Severus était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas approcher dans son dos. Un instant plus tard il se retrouva projeté contre le mur du couloir, sa baguette volant en direction de ses agresseurs. Il secoua la tête pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place, néanmoins, lorsque le responsable prit la parole, l'esprit de Severus se clarifia instantanément.

« Ça faisait longtemps, hein Servilus ? » se moqua Sirius Black en pointant sa baguette droit sur lui.

oOo

Hermione faisait les cents pas dans ses appartements. Elle vérifia sa montre et laissa échapper un juron. Severus n'était pas du genre à être en retard, elle le savait de source sure. Elle l'avait déjà vu punir ses élèves pour ce genre de motif et était heureuse d'avoir toujours été à l'heure à ses cours. Mais voilà qui rendait la situation présente plus complexe. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Peut-être s'était-il lassé d'elle… Peut-être que c'était sa manière à lui de la laisser tomber ? Peut-être qu'il avait réfléchit et qu'il préférait éviter de la revoir puisqu'elle allait partir. Pourtant, elle avait envie de passer tout son temps avec lui, justement parce qu'elle devrait bientôt partir.

Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper précipitamment à sa porte et fronça les sourcils. Severus avait le mot de passe et ne frappait jamais, et personne d'autre ne venait la voir. Depuis plusieurs jours, les maraudeurs ne venaient plus la chercher et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à Rémus Lupin. Il avait l'air épuisé – plus que d'habitude – et avait apparemment courut jusqu'à ses appartements. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, mais il parla le premier.

« Rogue… Ils… ils vont s'en prendre à lui… salle commune… je les ai entendus… »

« Où ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix plus froide que la glace.

« Attends… je vais regarder… » souffla-t-il en sortant un morceau de parchemin apparemment vierge.

Sans réfléchir, Hermione pointa sa baguette dessus et déclara : _Je jure solennellement que mes __intentions sont mauvaises_. Rémus se tourna brusquement vers elle, un sourcil haussé et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pas le temps. » répondit-elle rapidement. « Ils sont au deuxième étage ! »

Sans laisser le temps à Rémus de reprendre son souffle, elle l'agrippa par la manche et le traîna dans les couloirs, sa baguette sortie. Elle pensa bêtement que si Severus était vraiment blessé, ses intentions seraient vraiment mauvaises. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans le couloir indiqué sur la carte, ils trouvèrent Sirius, James et Lily debout et armés face à un Severus en sang et plaqué contre le mur.

« Tu pensais peut-être amadouer Dumbledore en te tapant sa nièce Servilus, mais ça ne changera rien. » se moqua James tandis que Lily semblait hors d'elle à ses côtés.

« Jaloux ? » répondit Severus malgré lui.

Lily le gifla violemment mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, la rouquine se retrouva à terre quelques mètres plus loin. Sirius et James se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la source du sort et se retrouvèrent confrontés à Hermione et Rémus, les baguettes brandies dans leur direction. Ils relâchèrent immédiatement Severus et sortirent leurs baguettes à leur tour.

« Je me demande ce que mon oncle dira quand il saura que vous avez osé m'attaquer. » menaça Hermione d'une voix sèche. « La dernière fois n'était qu'un échauffement, j'ai affronté pire que deux gamins arrogants et sans talent. Mais si vous voulez vous battre… n'hésitez pas. »

Un sourire moqueur se forma sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor et cette seule vue fit reculer James et Sirius d'un bon mètre. Ils se regardèrent un instant, et d'un même mouvement ils rangèrent leurs baguettes et s'enfuirent dans la direction opposée en traînant Lily derrière eux.

« Tu peux vraiment être effrayante tu sais… » murmura Rémus, encore sous le choc.

Mais Hermione s'était déjà précipitée vers Severus. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui avant de soigner les quelques coupures qu'il avait reçu au visage.

« Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide. » grogna-t-il en éloignant la main d'Hermione de son visage.

La jeune femme eut l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle. Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre mais détourna son regard de celui de Severus en sentant des larmes lui venir.

« J'ai… J'ai juste eu peur… » murmura-t-elle.

Mais le ton de sa voix alarma le jeune Serpentard. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers Hermione et s'aperçut qu'elle était au bord des larmes. A cause de lui. Maudit orgueil !

Il prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et caressa sa joue du bout du pouce. Il se pencha vers elle captura ses lèvres dans un baiser, simplement pour lui prouver qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. C'était simplement un vieux réflexe, et puis… il avait eu un peu honte qu'elle le voit se faire humilier. Encore une fois. Il s'écarta finalement d'elle et l'installa entre ses jambes légèrement entrouvertes, l'encerclant de ses bras avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Je suis désolé… »

oOo

Le lendemain, Severus se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur, seul. Il avait pris sa décision. Qu'il change le cours du temps ou non, il ne rejoindrait pas les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas si cela devait mettre la vie d'Hermione en danger. Il savait que Lucius ne lui laisserait pas le choix, mais il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il priait juste pour que son plan marche.

« Ah, Mr Rogue. Un problème ? » demanda calmement le Directeur.

« Je suis au courant pour Hermione. Je sais qu'elle ne vient pas de cette époque. » annonça sobrement Severus.

Dumbledore contourna son bureau et se plaça directement face à son jeune élève, le regard sévère.

« Elle a donc cru bon de vous prévenir, mais vous devez savoir qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. »

« Hermione ne m'a rien dit, Monsieur. J'ai forcé l'accès à son esprit, elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. »

Le Directeur se remit vite de son choc et commença à caresser distraitement le bout de sa barbe blanche. Il avait tout l'air d'un homme en train de préparer un plan de bataille.

« Vous savez, je l'espère, que vos actions étaient illégales, et qu'il est de mon devoir de vous dénoncer. »

« Je ne pense pas que vous le ferez, Monsieur. Comme vous le savez, je dois bientôt rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Est-ce une menace ? » demanda le Directeur, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

« Non. Je suis venu vous proposer d'être votre espion. »

* * *

Alors, vous vous demandiez si Hermione devrait choisir ou non. Mais je ne pouvais pas la faire rester à cette époque ( pourtant j'aurais bien voulu ^^ ), ça aurait été trop dangereux, elle aurait pu se rencontrer elle-même dans le futur. Elle aurait été portée disparue à son époque. Enfin, les histoires de voyage dans le temps sont compliquées puisque chacun à sa vision du temps, mais j'espère que vous comprendrez mon choix^^

En ce qui concerne Severus, espion, ça ne le changera pas beaucoup ^^ mais qu'est-ce que sa décision va changer dans le futur ? Et Hermione va-t-elle le laisser faire si elle l'apprend ?

Prochain chapitre : le Bal et le départ. A dans deux jours !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde :D Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos reviews, vraiment. J'espère sincèrement que ma fiction vous plait toujours autant, et surtout qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'à la fin !

Je l'ai fini il y a quelques jours, elle s'arrête à 14 chapitres^^ Bon j'hésite encore, parce que la fin ne me satisfait pas vraiment, mais comme je n'ai pas d'autre idée pour l'instant, ça reste comme ça^^ A voir donc.

Sinon pour aujourd'hui, le chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir. Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire celui ci, je me demande même si ce n'est pas mon préféré depuis le début. Enfin, je vous laisse juger^^

Au programme : Le bal, Une discussion sur l'avenir et le retour d'Hermione à son époque.

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

N/A : Merci à ma beta : Helga Lynch !

* * *

Nu dans le lit d'Hermione – quelque chose qui semblait lui arriver remarquablement souvent ces derniers jours, non pas qu'il allait s'en plaindre – Severus força la jeune femme à se tourner vers lui. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et essaya de trouver le courage de l'inviter au bal. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à dire. C'était si simple pourtant ! Ils passaient leur temps ensemble, ils s'entendaient bien et ils passaient plus de temps à faire l'amour qu'à réviser. Alors pourquoi avait-il cette peur irrationnelle qu'elle refuse ? Qu'elle lui dise qu'elle y allait avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle se tapait à côté. Il sentit une boule se former au fond de sa gorge à cette pensée et essaya d'oublier les images d'Hermione avec un autre homme.

« Hermione ? » murmura-t-il finalement.

« Mmh? »

« Tu sais qu'il y a un bal prévu... ce soir. »

« Oui. » répondit-elle simplement, essayant de tout son être de ne pas sourire.

« Et... hum... tu as prévu d'y aller ? » souffla-t-il difficilement.

Hermione posa son doigt sur ses lèvres et fit mine de réfléchir à sa question. « Je ne sais pas. » expliqua-t-elle. « Personne ne m'a invitée encore. »

« Et... et si quelqu'un t'invitait ? »

Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Severus pédaler dans la semoule. Mais elle n'allait pas lui rendre les choses faciles, oh non, c'était bien trop drôle de le voir ramer.

« Je suppose... que ça dépendrait de la personne en question. »

« Et si c'était moi ? Qui t'invitait ? » murmura le jeune homme.

Hermione éclata de rire. « J'ai cru que tu n'y arriverais jamais. »

Severus fit semblant d'être fâché avant de se positionner au dessus d'elle, la bloquant complètement sous son poids. « Et ça t'amuse de me voir galérer ? »

« Énormément oui. » répondit-elle en rigolant.

« Et ta réponse alors ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Hermione leva la tête et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. « Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ? » souffla-t-elle après s'être écartée.

« Ah ça je ne sais pas. » répondit-il avant de revenir chercher les lèvres d'Hermione. Il caressa sa taille du bout des doigts avant de murmurer : « Il va falloir me prouver que ton 'oui' était sincère. »

Hermione l'embrassa plus passionnément cette fois, leur coupant la respiration instantanément. « Mieux ? »

« Je crois qu'il va me falloir un peu plus que ça pour être convaincu. » ricana-t-il.

oOo

Severus attendait au fond de la Grande Salle, appuyé contre un mur, à l'abri des regards. Il aperçut James et Lily entrer et se surprit à les trouver bien assortis après tout. Aussi arrogants l'un que l'autre. Il vit Black arriver au bras d'une jeune femme blonde de Poufsouffle et Rémus accompagner une jolie Gryffondor jusqu'au bar. Depuis le dernier 'incident' avec les maraudeurs, Severus avait appris à connaître le lycanthrope et lui trouvait au moins une qualité qui manquait à ses amis : la modestie. Il n'avait aucune intention de faire ami-ami avec le loup-garou, mais peut-être pourrait-il supporter sa compagnie… de temps en temps.

Il soupira en regardant les couples entrer dans la Salle. Il avait proposé à Hermione de venir la chercher dans ses quartiers mais elle avait insisté pour faire son entrée seule et ainsi lui garder la surprise de sa robe. Le jeune Serpentard n'avait jamais aimé les surprises, mais il avait l'étrange sentiment que celle-ci ne le dérangerait pas plus que cela. Il entendit le murmure des conversations s'éteindre brusquement et leva les yeux pour en chercher la cause.

Ce qu'il aperçut lui coupa le souffle. Hermione venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, attirant le regard de la plupart des élèves. Dumbledore avait annoncé son départ mais Severus avait la désagréable impression que ce n'était pas pour cela que tous les regards masculins étaient dirigés dans sa direction. Il serra ses poings si fort que ses phalanges pâlirent. Hermione était tout simplement magnifique, et à ce point il aurait fallut être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Elle portait une robe vert foncée avec un motif argenté au niveau de la ceinture. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant les couleurs de Serpentard comme quoi il avait aussi déteint sur elle.

La jeune femme ignora complètement les regards que la moitié de l'assemblée lui lançait et repéra finalement Severus dans la foule. Elle lui lança un sourire radieux avant de s'avancer dans sa direction. C'était peut-être bête de sa part, mais elle avait voulu montrer à toute l'école que dans une marée d'étudiants, elle choisissait Severus, et personne d'autre. Et puis, elle avait véritablement voulu lui faire la surprise pour sa robe. Hermione arriva finalement à sa hauteur mais son sourire s'effaça quelque peu en remarquant qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

« Et tu vas me faire croire que personne ne t'avait invitée au bal ? » siffla-t-il.

« Hé oui, j'ai menti. Je suppose que je dois blâmer ton côté Serpentard pour ça. » ricana-t-elle avant d'enlacer ses bras derrière la nuque de Severus, venant nicher son visage au creux de son cou. « Certains élèves m'ont demandé de les accompagner, et j'ai refusé, c'est aussi simple que ça. » murmura-t-elle finalement, plus sérieuse tout à coup.

Presque par réflexe, Severus entoura la jeune femme de ses bras avant d'enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux. « Pourquoi es-tu venue avec moi dans ce cas ? »

Hermione comprit alors que derrière ses airs arrogants, l'homme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras avait un égo facilement écorché. Heureusement pour lui, elle était prête à le rassurer autant de fois qu'il le faudrait. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais voulu y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? »

Hermione s'écarta légèrement de lui pour plonger son regard au fond du sien.

« Je me demande plutôt pourquoi tu as voulu venir avec moi… » souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme prit le visage de Severus entre ses deux mains avant de déposer délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle lui lança un sourire timide avant de murmurer : « Je pensais que c'était évident… » Elle attrapa brusquement sa main dans la sienne et le tira sur la piste de danse. « Allez, viens avec moi. »

Severus la laissa le trainer au milieu des autres élèves, toujours sous le choc. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, qu'est-ce qui était sensé être évident ? Mais toutes ses réflexions s'envolèrent lorsque Hermione passa ses bras derrière sa nuque, déposant son visage sur son épaule. Il l'encercla de ses bras avant de l'attirer à lui, la faisant doucement tourner au rythme de la musique.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés tandis que le reste des élèves s'agitait autour d'eux. Ils ne bougèrent pas lorsque la musique changea et que les autres étudiants entamèrent une valse. Pas plus que lorsque le groupe entama un air de rock. Hermione savait qu'elle aurait du danser avec quelqu'un d'autre, au moins avec Rémus, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de s'écarter de Severus. Les battements de son cœur l'apaisait, et c'était la seule musique sur laquelle elle avait envie de danser, les bruits de la Grande Salle lui paraissaient étrangement lointain, comme émis depuis un univers différent.

Après plus d'une heure, Severus entendit Hermione renifler contre son épaule et s'aperçut que des larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de son visage. Il voulut s'écarter légèrement pour les essuyer mais Hermione s'agrippa plus fermement à lui avant d'enfouir complètement son visage au creux de son cou.

« Severus… » souffla-t-elle finalement. « Je… Je sais qu'on s'était promis de ne pas en parler, mais… Je veux juste que tu saches… »

Le jeune Serpentard caressa le bas du dos d'Hermione et murmura des paroles vides de sens pour essayer de la calmer. La détresse de la jeune femme accentuait d'autant plus toute la douleur qu'il ressentait et il n'avait aucune envie de se mettre à pleurer à son tour.

« Je veux juste que tu saches… » murmura-t-elle après s'être un peu calmée. « Que quand je reviendrai à mon époque… rien n'aura changé. Je… Je voudrai encore être avec toi. Et je sais que… que je n'ai aucun droit de te demander ça, mais… Si, si jamais tu n'as personne… Je serai là… »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises… » souffla-t-il difficilement. Il écarta finalement la jeune femme pour poser son front contre le sien avant d'essuyer ses larmes du bout du pouce. « Tu ne voudras pas d'un homme de vingt ans ton ainé, Hermione… »

« Si… Si cet homme c'est toi, je me fiche du reste… »

« Hermione, tu ne sais pas ce que tu trouveras à ton arrivée. » raisonna-t-il.

« Tu oublies que je t'ai déjà vu vingt ans dans l'avenir… » murmura Hermione en se sentant rougir tout à coup. « Et… hum… Déjà à cette époque je te trouvais… Enfin… je veux juste te dire que… que ce soit aujourd'hui, ou dans vingt ans, tu seras toujours beau à mes yeux. »

Severus la regarda directement dans les yeux, s'attendant presque à la voir éclater de rire en criant 'Poisson d'Avril !', mais son visage était sérieux et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qu'il avait presque peur de reconnaître. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Il se contenta de venir chercher ses lèvres et de la serrer plus fort contre lui, espérant qu'elle comprenait dans cette étreinte tout ce qu'il n'avait pas la force d'exprimer à voix haute.

« Je ne peux pas te demander de m'attendre… » souffla-t-elle finalement. « Mais… sache que je n'aurai pas changé. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander Hermione… Je t'attendrai. Et c'est mon choix. »

Hermione étouffa un sanglot tandis que Severus la trainant en dehors de la Grande Salle sous le regard malicieux du Directeur de l'école. Ils ignorèrent les murmures sur leur passage et se dirigèrent automatiquement vers les appartements d'Hermione. Leurs appartements désormais. Leur refuge. Hermione sécha ses dernières larmes et murmura le mot de passe qui menait à sa chambre, entrainant Severus à sa suite. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, attirant Severus contre elle avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il entrouvrit la bouche sans attendre, accueillant tendrement la langue de son amante pour la caresser avec la sienne. Il enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se perdait dans leur étreinte. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent finalement, leurs respirations s'étaient déjà intensifiées et les joues de la jolie Gryffondor étaient rosies.

« Fais moi l'amour Severus… » murmura-t-elle sans détacher son regard du sien.

Le jeune Serpentard ravala un grognement et redescendit chercher les lèvres d'Hermione, caressant ses jambes du bout des doigts. Il sentit la jeune femme frissonner à son toucher et fut prit d'un élan de tendresse envers elle. Il n'avait jamais été un amant très doux, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie de montrer à sa partenaire à quel point elle était belle, de chérir chaque centimètre de son corps, et de se donner entièrement à elle.

Il fit remonter le bas de sa robe jusqu'à découvrir ses cuisses et plaça baiser sur baiser le long de ses jambes, déposant finalement ses lèvres sur sa féminité encore couverte. Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement en sentant Severus caresser son intimité et s'aperçut que ce son l'avait presque rendu fou. Il embrassa doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de remonter encore sa robe, effleurant la peau de son ventre du bout des lèvres. Il enfouit sa langue au fond de son nombril et ricana en entendant la jeune femme soupirer.

Il releva encore un peu plus la robe de la Gryffondor, révélant ses seins déjà dénudés. Un grognement s'échappa du fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il aperçut ses pointes tendues dans sa direction, comme une invitation. Il ôta entièrement le vêtement d'Hermione avant de plonger à nouveau vers sa poitrine, prenant un sein en bouche, suçant puis mordillant la pointe, satisfait de l'entendre gémir sous ses caresses. Severus se releva légèrement et attrapa la culotte de la jeune femme pour la faire glisser d'un seul mouvement le long de ses jambes, la jetant dans son dos sans y repenser. Il prit le temps d'observer son amante dans toute sa splendeur, nue et offerte à lui, les yeux luisant d'un mélange de désir et d'amour.

Il écarta doucement ses jambes avant de plonger sa tête entre les cuisses de _sa_ lionne. Il lécha avidement l'humidité déjà présente et plongea sa langue en elle. Hermione resserra ses jambes instinctivement, maintenant Severus en place tandis qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Le silence de la chambre n'était interrompu que par les cris d'Hermione, de plus en plus aigus et de plus en plus forts alors que la délivrance approchait. Sentant qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, Severus prit un sein dans chaque main, les caressant jusqu'à ce que son orgasme l'emporte finalement.

« Mon Dieu ! Oh… Merlin… Severusss ! » hurla-t-elle en sentant son cœur exploser.

Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir à nouveau comprendre où elle était. Severus se tenait au dessus d'elle, prenant appui sur ses mains pour ne pas l'écraser. Dès que la jeune femme aperçut son visage, elle l'encercla de ses mains et captura ses lèvres, goûtant son propre parfum sur la langue de son amant. Lorsqu'il s'écarta finalement, Hermione passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger et commença à déboutonner sa robe de bal. Elle haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de s'habiller en dessous.

« Tu avais déjà tout prévu à ce que je vois. » remarqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Severus eut le bon goût de prendre un air honteux, mais Hermione pouvait voir qu'au fond il souriait. « J'avais le droit d'espérer… »

Hermione lui lança un grand sourire avant de découvrir son torse entièrement. Elle laissa ses lèvres trainer le long de sa peau, en caressant chaque centimètre carré jusqu'à déposer un long baiser au creux de son cou. Elle se sentit trembler en entendant Severus gémir et reprit l'exploration de son corps. Elle fit descendre ses robes jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses et poussa contre lui pour se retrouver au dessus de son amant. Elle lui lança un petit sourire narquois en le voyant hausser un sourcil et enleva complètement sa robe de soirée, le laissant en caleçon.

Elle laissa sa main jouer avec le haut du sous-vêtement avant de la glisser à l'intérieur pour caresser son sexe. Severus laissa échapper un long gémissement au geste de la jeune femme, mais lorsqu'elle commença à le prendre en main plus fermement, il agrippa son poignet et la stoppa.

« Pas ce soir Hermione… s'il-te-plaît. » souffla-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Je te laisserai faire tout ce que tu veux le jour où tu reviendras… »

Severus bloqua les jambes d'Hermione entre les siennes avant de se repositionner au dessus d'elle. Elle lut un mélange de douleur et de détermination dans son regard et décida de le laisser faire. Il enleva son caleçon tandis qu'elle caressait son torse et déposait de longs baisers au creux de son cou. Désormais nu, Severus attrapa Hermione par les hanches et se guida en elle en un seul long mouvement. Ils gémirent tous les deux à la sensation mais n'osèrent pas fermer les yeux, de peur de se perdre de vue. Le jeune Serpentard se mit à genoux, entrainant Hermione contre lui pour l'asseoir sur ses cuisses.

Il l'encercla de ses bras et la souleva avec facilité, plongeant à nouveau en elle quelques instants plus tard. Hermione entoura sa taille de ses jambes tandis que Severus enfouissait son visage contre sa poitrine, la pénétrant de plus en plus rapidement. Lorsqu'il sentit son orgasme arriver, il recommença à sucer les seins d'Hermione, les envoyant tous les deux au paradis.

Il la garda contre lui alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs respirations, déposant des baisers le long de sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne les entraine à nouveau contre le matelas. Elle se perdit dans son regard et essaya de lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Severus lui fit l'amour encore une fois cette nuit là, mais aucun d'entre eux ne prononça plus un mot. Lorsque le soleil se leva finalement sur le parc de Poudlard, ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement, le cœur lourd. C'était l'heure.

oOo

« Bien, Miss Granger. Comme vous pouvez le constater, le hibou est en parfaite santé et est arrivé à destination pile à l'heure. »

Hermione essaya d'écouter les paroles du Directeur mais ne les entendait pas. Tous ses sens étaient concentrés sur la main de Severus dans la sienne. Pourtant, lorsque Dumbledore s'adressa directement à lui, la jeune femme sortit de sa torpeur.

« Mr Rogue, pour quand est-ce prévu ? »

« Demain soir, Mr le Directeur. » répondit-il en lui lançant un regard noir. Le vieux fou s'était senti obligé d'aborder _ce_ sujet, maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demain soir ? » intervint Hermione en regardant les deux hommes à tour de rôle.

Albus lança un regard lourd de sens en direction de Severus avant de reporter son attention sur Hermione. Elle avait le droit de savoir. « Demain soir, Mr Rogue deviendra officiellement mon espion au sein des troupes de Lord Voldemort. »

La jeune femme pâlit considérablement à cette annonce, ne retrouvant ses esprits que quelques secondes plus tard. Cependant, lorsque l'importance de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre s'imprima en elle, elle lâcha la main de Severus et se précipita vers Dumbledore, se retenant difficilement de le frapper.

« Comment avez-vous osé ? Vous ne vous rendez pas compte du danger ? Vous êtes vraiment prêt à risquer la vie de votre élève ? » hurla-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Severus, les larmes au yeux. « Et toi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ? Je te préviens, si tu es encore en vie quand j'arrive, je te tuerai de mes propres mains ! »

Severus essaya de s'approcher d'elle mais elle recula brusquement. « Hermione, s'il-te-plaît… Je n'avais pas le choix. » souffla-t-il.

« Je te jure que tu as intérêt à être là quand je reviens, sinon tu vas le regretter ! »

Le Directeur l'attrapa par le bras afin de l'éloigner de Severus. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa directement vers la jeune femme, un air concentré sur le visage.

« Je vais vous renvoyer au moment précis de votre départ : le jeudi 22 octobre 1998, à 15h03. Vous atterrirez dans mon bureau pour être sur que vous ne croiserez pas votre autre vous. »

« Je t'attendrai là bas. » murmura Severus les poings serrés.

« Prête Miss Granger ? »

« Non ! Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer maintenant ! » cria-t-elle, mais Albus avait déjà levé sa baguette et s'apprêtait à lancer la formule. « Non, les horcruxes ! Vous devez les détruire ! Les Horcruxes… ! »

Elle croisa une dernière fois le regard de Severus alors que le sort du Directeur la heurtait de plein fouet. Elle vit le bureau de Dumbledore s'effacer pour laisser place au noir le plus complet, mais même sans aucun décor, elle pouvait sentir la Terre tourner, de plus en plus vite. Elle essaya de crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle atterrit sur la terre ferme et perdit l'équilibre.

Lorsqu'elle comprit que personne n'avait été là pour la retenir, elle releva la tête. Le spectacle qui l'attendait la pétrifia. Le bureau du Directeur avait été ravagé, tous ses bibelots étaient brisés, son bureau renversé, les portraits arrachés des murs. Dehors il faisait presque nuit mais l'obscurité ne faisait que rendre la scène plus terrifiante encore. Elle remarqua immédiatement que le bureau était vide, qui sait, ce n'était peut-être même plus le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle eut peur de regarder par la fenêtre pour apercevoir la Marque des Ténèbres qui flottait dans le ciel, l'incertitude était peut-être plus douce. Elle avait changé le passé et détruit le présent. Si Severus n'était pas là, il était sans doute mort, et tout était de sa faute…

Elle s'écroula complètement contre le sol de pierre, laissant ses larmes couler sans essayer de les arrêter.

* * *

Je sais, je sais ! Ne me tuez pas ! J'accepte les reviews et les menaces de mort, je comprends votre point de vue aussi, croyez moi ^^

Alors, j'ouvre les paris. En quoi ce présent sera-t-il différent de celui qu'Hermione a connu ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Severus ? Dumbledore est-il mort ? Et surtout... que va-t-il arriver à Hermione ?

Je vous promets, je posterai la suite dans deux jours ! Aucun retard^^ Je travaille en ce moment donc je ne peux pas me permettre de poster tous les jours, mais la suite ne tardera pas^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu en tout cas =) Que ce soit pour me donner votre avis ou pour menacer de me tuer, j'apprécierais une review !


	12. Chapter 12

Me revoilà ! Mon Dieu je suis épuisée, j'ai de longues journées en ce moment, mais je ne suis pas là pour vous raconter ma vie^^

Je tiens à vous préciser que j'ai adoré vos reviews ( et vos menaces aussi ), vous êtes tous adorables ! Je suis contente que la fic vous plaise encore jusqu'ici, vraiment =)

Alors je vous ai laissé mardi soir sur un autre coup de suspens, mais ce chapitre n'en aura pas, je vous rassure xD Je finirais par me faire lyncher si je continuais^^

Bon allez, je vous laisse lire, je vous revois à la fin, j'ai quelques commentaires à faire^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

N/A : Merci à ma beta : Helga Lynch !

* * *

_Hermione s'écroula complètement contre le sol de pierre, laissant ses larmes couler sans essayer de les arrêter._

Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, pleura jusqu'à se sentir complètement vide. Merlin, qu'avait-elle fait ? Et Severus ? Était-il vraiment... mort ? Peut-être avait-il été retenu, peut-être était-il prisonnier du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Cette seule pensée la fit trembler et elle se jura d'apprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, et de prendre sa revanche.

« Miss Granger ? »

Hermione se tourna brusquement et se retrouva face à Albus Dumbledore en personne. Vingt ans plus vieux qu'elle l'avait quitté, mais bien vivant. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Aucune pensée cohérente n'arrivait à se former dans son esprit, la seule question qui s'imposait à elle n'avait aucun sens : _Quoi ?_

« Depuis quand êtes-vous ici ? D'où venez-vous ? » demanda le Directeur en s'approchant d'elle.

Son visage d'habitude rieur était désormais très sérieux. Ses yeux étaient presque durs, et pourtant, pas froids. Il restait une lueur étrange qui brillait derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. De l'espoir ?

« Je... Je viens tout juste d'arriver. Il y a environ cinq minutes. » souffla-t-elle, taisant la question qui la tiraillait.

A sa grande surprise, le vieil homme commença à sourire, puis éclata finalement de rire. Hermione fut prise d'une furieuse envie de lui arracher les yeux et de les lui faire manger. Qu'y avait-il de drôle à la situation ? Hein ?

Cependant, elle aperçut bientôt que ce qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour de l'amusement n'était autre que... du soulagement. Elle sentit son cœur gonfler au fond de sa poitrine et se jeta littéralement sur lui, agrippant fermement ses robes.

« Où est Severus ? » hurla-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie désormais.

« Le professeur Rogue est exactement là où il est sensé être, Miss Granger. » annonça le Directeur dans un sourire malicieux. « Dans sa salle de classe. »

Hermione ne prit pas le temps de répondre, elle lâcha le vieil homme et se rua hors de son bureau. Elle courut le long des couloirs en direction des cachots, ignorant les regards interloqués de ses camarades. Ils n'avaient surement jamais vu de Gryffondor se précipiter vers l'antre de la bête, mais Hermione ne prit pas le temps de considérer l'ironie de la situation. Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête : Severus. Le retrouver, vérifier qu'il était bien en vie, peu importait le reste.

Elle bouscula un Poufsouffle au détour d'un couloir et lui cria ses excuses en repartant de plus belle. Son cœur battait à toute rompre, mais impossible de savoir si c'était du à la course où à l'excitation de savoir Severus en vie. Et à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. Elle aperçut enfin la porte de sa salle de classe et l'ouvrit violemment, la faisant claquer contre le mur. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers elle, et à son plus grand bonheur, leur professeur aussi.

Il n'avait pas changé. Pas à ses yeux en tout cas. Il était toujours aussi grand, aussi mince. Son teint était aussi pâle que dans ses souvenirs et ses cheveux aussi longs. Elle ne put pas retenir un ultime sanglot en comprenant qu'il était bien là devant elle, en vie. Une seule larme coula le long de sa joue tandis qu'elle commençait à rigoler nerveusement.

Severus observa la nouvelle arrivante avec ce qui s'apparentait à de la surprise. Il ne resta pas bouche bée, il ne hurla pas non plus. Pourtant il pouvait sentir son cœur essayer de s'échapper de sa poitrine, mais ça, pas question de le montrer. Incapable de dire un mot, il vit Hermione commencer à pleurer pour finalement rire aux éclats. Des murmures commencèrent à se répandre dans la salle et Severus se ressaisit finalement.

« DEHORS ! TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! » beugla-t-il sans oser arracher son regard à la contemplation de la jeune femme.

_Peut-être que si je la regarde assez longtemps, le mirage ne s'arrêtera jamais..._

Les élèves se levèrent comme un seul homme et fuirent les cachots sans oser ajouter un mot. Lorsque le dernier eut finalement dépassé le seuil, Hermione referma la porte, couvrant leurs conversations animées.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Severus et tous ses doutes remontèrent à la surface. Elle se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit le soir du Bal, l'avait-il vraiment attendue ? Avait-il refait sa vie ? Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle ne voudrait plus de lui désormais ? Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche et s'avança lentement vers son ancien amant, n'osant pas le quitter des yeux de peur qu'il ne s'envole.

Severus la regarda approcher, essayant de lire ses pensées sans pour autant utiliser la légilimencie. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il y existaient de meilleurs moyens de l'accueillir. Elle semblait indécise. Avait-elle changé d'avis ? Avait-elle menti ? S'était-elle rendue compte de son erreur ? Ou bien voulait-elle _toujours_ être avec lui ? Comme elle le lui avait promis... Il avait appris très tôt dans sa vie que l'espoir était pour les faibles, que le seul moyen de ne pas être déçu était de ne rien attendre. Mais un petit quelque chose au fond des yeux de la jeune femme lui interdisait de perdre espoir. Si elle était encore assez folle pour vouloir de lui... Alors que Merlin lui vienne en aide, il n'aurait jamais la force de la rejeter. Différence d'âge ou non.

« Je... Je suis revenue Severus... » murmura-t-elle en caressant sa joue du bout du doigt.

Elle avait mis tant d'amour dans ce geste que Severus trembla légèrement. Il pourrait toujours blâmer la température des cachots si elle lui posait la question. En un instant, il comprit. Cette apparition n'était pas un mirage, elle était on ne peut plus réelle... Hermione était de retour. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais Severus ne la laissa pas parler, il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'attira férocement à lui, capturant ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Hermione se laissa faire, elle n'avait aucune envie de résister. Elle l'avait retrouvé, il était sain et sauf, et il voulait encore d'elle. Avec l'impression d'être la femme la plus heureuse au monde, elle frotta la langue de Severus contre la sienne et commença à caresser ses cheveux. Le professeur Rogue posa ses mains derrière les cuisses d'Hermione, la souleva aisément et l'amena jusqu'à ses quartiers, repoussant à plus tard la discussion qu'il savait inévitable.

oOo

Hermione et Severus étaient enlacés dans ses appartements, essoufflés mais heureux. Elle se blottit dans les bras de son amant et déposa un baiser au creux de son cou. Il avait la délicieuse impression d'avoir rajeuni de vingt ans, d'être revenue à l'époque où Hermione était encore avec lui à Poudlard. Pourtant, il le savait : les choses avaient changé. Il se releva brusquement lorsqu'un détail lui revint en mémoire et se jeta hors du lit avant de se rhabiller au plus vite.

« Tu ne peux pas rester ici ! Merlin, si elle te voyait ici... » Il s'arrêta un instant, horrifié, avant de lancer ses vêtements à Hermione. « Je t'expliquerai tout, mais rhabille toi, vite ! »

Hermione attrapa ses vêtements et les enfila, complètement perdue. Une fois prête, Severus prit sa main dans la sienne et la ramena dans sa salle de classe avant de s'asseoir à un pupitre, invitant la jeune femme à prendre place à côté de lui. Il jeta un regard suspicieux aux alentours avant de se détendre enfin.

« Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » souffla Hermione, légèrement agacée désormais.

« Oui, oui. Désolé. » répondit-il apparemment calmé. « Il y a juste quelque chose que tu dois savoir... »

« Il faut absolument que tu me racontes tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que je suis partie. Est-ce que Voldemort est encore en vie ? Pourquoi est-ce que le bureau du Directeur était saccagé s'il est encore là ? »

Severus rougit légèrement et Hermione fut choqué de voir qu'elle pouvait embarrasser son professeur de potions aussi facilement. « Ahem... Pour le bureau d'Albus, en fait c'était moi. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil et Severus laissa échapper un soupir. « J'étais avec lui à l'heure de ton arrivée. Enfin, à l'heure prévue. Mais tu n'es pas arrivée, justement. Et... hum... disons que plutôt que de tuer Albus, je me suis défoulé sur son bureau. »

La jeune femme posa sa main sur celle de Severus, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à t'inquiéter, Severus. Quand je suis arrivée et que tu n'étais pas là, j'ai cru... j'ai cru que tu étais... »

« Je suis là. » l'interrompit-il. « Je suis juste heureux que tu sois revenue. »

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête et s'efforça de ne pas pleurer. Severus s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un intrus. La porte des cachots claqua pour révéler une femme d'environ 35 ans aux yeux verts et aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant.

« Lily ? » s'étrangla Hermione en manquant de tomber à la renverse.

« Ahah ! » s'écria-t-elle en pointant la jeune femme du doigt. « Je savais qu'elle était revenue ! »

Elle observa longuement les deux amants, apparemment à la recherche d'une preuve qui puisse les faire renvoyer. Lorsqu'elle n'en trouva pas, elle leur lança un regard noir avant de cracher. « Miss Granger, retenue. Demain soir, 20h. Pour manque de respect envers un professeur. »

« Professeur ? » hurla-t-elle.

Severus lui donna un léger coup de pied pour lui indiquer de se taire mais c'était trop tard.

« J'en étais sure. » Lily avait le visage d'une gamine le matin de Noël, et cette expression terrifiait Hermione plus que tout. « Je vous aurai à l'œil... soyez en surs. »

La jeune femme sentit Severus se raidir mais il ne répondit pas. Lily fit demi tour et sortit en claquant la porte.

« Effectivement, je crois que tu as deux trois choses à me dire. » souffla Hermione.

« C'est ce que j'allais te dire. » soupira Severus. « Lily Potter est professeur de Sortilèges... »

« Mais c'est impossible ! Elle... Elle est... » Hermione secoua vigoureusement la tête avant de regarder Severus dans les yeux. « Et Voldemort ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Mort. » répondit-il simplement. « Tu te souviens de ton départ ? Tu as parlé des Horcruxes. »

« J'ai complètement changé le futur... »

« Oui. Je vais devoir tout te raconter pour éviter que tu ne te sentes perdue à cette époque. » soupira-t-il. « Autant commencer par le début. Après ton départ, j'ai bien rejoint les Mangemorts en tant qu'espion pour l'Ordre, et Albus a commencé à faire des recherches sur les Horcruxes. »

Severus vit qu'Hermione allait intervenir à la mention de son rôle d'espion mais il la coupa d'un geste de la main.

« C'était mon choix Hermione. Le Directeur ne m'a forcé à rien. » Il la vit se calmer légèrement et reprit. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnait en puissance très rapidement à cette époque, beaucoup de gens le rejoignaient, par idéalisme, ou par peur. Et même si je continuais à donner des informations à l'Ordre, nos chances de victoire étaient minces. Et puis, Albus a finalement trouvé les objets que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient pu transformer en Horcruxes... Ça n'a pas été facile. Nous avons travaillé dessus pendant plus de deux ans avant de finalement pouvoir tous les localiser. »

« Nous ? Tu l'as aidé à les détruire ? »

« Oui. Albus me faisait confiance et j'ai aidé à distraire le Seigneur des Ténèbres assez longtemps pour lui permettre d'aller récupérer les Hocruxes. Je ne vais pas tout te raconter puisque tu n'es même pas sensée être au courant... Mais en sentant ses Hocruxes disparaître, Tu-sais-qui est devenu fou. Il a décimé lui-même une partie de son armée avant d'aller attaquer Albus. J'ai réussi à esquiver ses sorts, mais je me tenais à ses côtés lors de la bataille finale. Le Directeur m'avait obligé à garder ma couverture, au cas où les choses se passeraient mal. »

« Mais Nagini ? Vous l'aviez tué avant la bataille ? »

Severus haussa les sourcils. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant ? Mais c'est vrai qu'après tout, si elle était au courant pour les Hocruxes, elle devait savoir ce qu'ils étaient.

« Non. C'est Lupin qui... »

« Rémus » corrigea-t-elle.

« C'est Rémus qui l'a tué pendant la bataille. » soupira Severus. « Après ça, Albus a engagé un duel avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'a terrassé. »

« Mais... et la prophétie ? »

« Tu es au courant ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Je n'étais pas là lorsqu'elle a été dévoilée, mais Albus m'en a raconté les grandes lignes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en a jamais entendu parler et le Directeur a décidé de l'ignorer. Il a dit quelque chose du genre 'Les prophéties n'ont comme pouvoir que celui qu'on leur donne en les écoutant.' »

Hermione ricana. « Ça ressemble bien à quelque chose qu'il aurait pu dire. » Elle vit bien que Severus avait terminé son récit, mais elle avait encore énormément de questions à lui poser. La première concernant la rouquine qui les avait interrompus un peu plus tôt. « Et Lily ? Et les autres maraudeurs ? »

« Comme tu as pu le constater, Lily est professeur à Poudlard. James vit aussi au château avec elle, mais n'y travaille pas. Elle a épousé Potter et a eu un fils. »

« Harry. »

Cette fois ci Severus ne s'étonna pas qu'Hermione connaisse le fils Potter. « Oui. Black est encore ami avec eux et passe de temps en temps. Il est aussi le parrain de Potter junior. Lu- Rémus est professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal et Pettigrow est mort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a tué avant la bataille finale. »

« Rémus est là ? Mon Dieu... tous les maraudeurs sont là. Ils sont au courant alors ? Que je ne venais pas de leur époque ? »

« Albus leur a expliqué avant ton arrivée à l'école. Je crois que Rémus est impatient de te revoir. » grommela-t-il.

« Et pourtant, je n'ai pas couru jusqu'à la classe de Défense contre les forces du mal. » répondit-elle en souriant. « Et moi ? Je suis toujours amie avec Harry et Ron ? »

« Malheureusement oui. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, mais vous êtes inséparables. »

« Harry n'est pas James. Et il n'est pas Lily non plus. Crois moi. Mais qu'est-il arrivé à mon moi de cette époque ? Je suis encore là ? » s'écria-t-elle.

« Non, non. Tu avais un Retourneur de Temps cette année, et tu es partie dans le passé quelques heures avant ton retour. Je pense que l'objet a senti le paradoxe et l'a réparé. »

Severus vit Hermione se relaxer et remarqua soudain qu'il était déjà tard dans la soirée. Il se releva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte. « Tu ne devrais pas être là à cette heure... »

La jeune femme se leva à son tour et s'approcha de son amant. Elle se plaça dans son dos et l'encercla de ses bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Et pour nous ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu as bien vu Lily... » soupira-t-il.

« Et alors ? Les relations Professeur / élève ne sont pas interdites... J'ai... J'ai fait quelques recherches après mon arrivée dans le passé. »

« Tu es toujours préparée à toute éventualité. » ricana-t-il sombrement avant de se retourner. « Ce n'est pas strictement interdit mais c'est tout comme. Que vont dire tes amis ? Imagine la réaction des autres élèves Hermione... »

« Ce n'est pas leurs affaires. » trancha-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas te poser de problème... J'irai demander au Directeur si tu veux. »

« Je préfèrerais ne pas le mêler à ça. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'on ai le choix. » rigola-t-elle. « Il était déjà au courant il y a vingt ans, et je doute qu'il ai oublié. Il s'en mêlera qu'on le veuille ou non. »

« Hermione, je ne peux pas te demander ça... »

La jeune femme lui lança un grand sourire avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement. « Tu n'as pas à me le demander. C'est mon choix. »

* * *

Alors alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? J'ai quelques réflexions à faire sur ce chapitre ^^

1. Hermione est arrivée en retard. Je ne l'ai pas précisé mais c'est sous entendu.

2. J'espère vraiment que ma nouvelle version du présent vous plaira parce que j'ai lutté pour me décider. C'était beaucoup plus simple d'écrire dans le passé XD

3. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'action, mais il fallait mettre les choses au clair^^

4. Pour ceux qui se demandent, tout ne va pas forcément bien se passer pour autant. Je ne passe pas deux chapitres à expliquer qu'ils vivront heureux et auront beaucoup d'enfants. Il y aura encore des problèmes à surmonter^^

5. Voilà, je crois que j'ai plus rien à dire XD

Alors j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu, parce que le retour dans le présent a été horrible à écrire. J'hésitais énormément et j'ai peur que la suite vous plaise moins^^ enfin on verra bien.

J'apprécie les review, les menaces de mort, même les remarques. Donnez moi votre avis !

Et à samedi pour la suite^^


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoici, héhé. J'ai beaucoup apprécié vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir =)

Alors alors pour ce chapitre. Il n'en reste qu'un seul après celui ci, et je n'ai pas prévu d'énorme péripétie^^ j'ai concentré la fin sur Hermione & Severus, j'espère que ça vous ira. Ce chapitre est écrit un peu bizarrement c'est un enchainement de petites scènes surtout, mais bon je vous laisse lire^^

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

* * *

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

N/A : Merci à ma beta : Helga Lynch !

* * *

Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle et accueillit l'indifférence générale avec soulagement. La popularité dont elle avait jouit pendant son séjour dans le passé lui avait pesé et elle préférait de loin l'anonymat de sa propre époque. Elle aperçut Harry et Ron à la table des Gryffondors et se dirigea vers eux, se retenant à grande peine de courir pour les rejoindre.

« Bonjour vous deux. » annonça-t-elle joyeusement en s'installant face à eux.

« 'Lut Mione. » répondit Ron la bouche pleine. Mais aujourd'hui Hermione était de si bonne humeur qu'elle ne lui fit pas de remarque. Et puis, ils lui avaient manqué malgré tout.

« Salut Hermione. » l'accueillit le Survivant, quoi que dans cette nouvelle réalité, ce n'était plus vraiment le cas. « Tu étais où hier après-midi ? Le professeur Rogue était furieux, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Il faut croire qu'il n'aime pas que ses élèves sèchent. »

Hermione se retint à grande peine de sourire. « Je me suis un peu emmêlé les pinceaux avec mon Retourneur de temps et j'ai raté son cours. »

_Je ne mens pas vraiment, si ?_

« Alors je suis allée à la bibliothèque. Et après j'ai du retourner dans les cachots pour aller m'excuser. » conclut-elle.

« Et tu en es ressortie vivante ? »

« Bien sur, Se- le professeur Rogue n'est pas si terrible que ça. »

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard inquiet. « Si tu le dis... » répondit finalement Harry.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir avant de se tourner vers la table des professeurs. Elle aperçut Lily qui la fixait intensément et Rémus qui lui souriait doucement. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de porter son attention sur le professeur installé tout au bout de la table. Severus haussa un sourcil et Hermione lui lança un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers son assiette.

Les garçons avaient entamé une discussion sur le Quidditch alors elle fit semblant d'écouter en avalant son petit-déjeuner. Après environ cinq minutes de débat sur la feinte de Wronski, elle était plus que jamais persuadée qu'elle n'aurait pas pu supporter Poudlard sans la conversation intelligente de Severus. Elle aimait sincèrement Harry et Ron, mais ils ne pouvaient simplement pas la comprendre. Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui pouvait discuter avec elle de tous les sujets imaginables, quelqu'un qui était au moins son égal intellectuel et qui pouvait tout à la fois lui faire perdre la tête avec quelques simples caresses.

Elle l'avait vu hier soir et avait déjà envie de passer la journée avec lui. Elle était complètement malade et elle le savait. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle l'aimait. Severus lui convenait à tous points de vue, elle pouvait le sentir, alors était-ce mal de vouloir être avec lui ? Peut-être que les autres ne comprendraient pas, mais la bêtise de certains ne valait pas la peine qu'elle risque l'amour de Severus, ça elle en était certaine.

Harry et Ron se levèrent d'un même geste et Hermione les suivit hors de la Grande Salle. Mais à peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas dans le Hall qu'une voix les arrêta.

« Miss Granger ? » déclara le professeur Lupin, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. « Pourrais-je vous parler quelques minutes ? C'est à propos du devoir que vous m'avez rendu il y a quelques jours. »

« Oh, Hermione se serait-elle trompée dans son devoir ? » se moqua Ron avant de s'éloigner avec Harry.

La jeune femme les ignora et suivit Rémus dans le couloir jusqu'à son bureau. Il referma la porte sur eux et s'apprêtait à parler lorsque Hermione l'interrompit.

« Rémus, je suis désolée d'avoir du mentir, vraiment. Mais je ne pouvais rien dire... »

« Hermione, Hermione. » la calma-t-il. « Je ne suis pas fâché, à vrai dire, j'aurais du m'en douter. Si tu connaissais la carte du maraudeur, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autre explication. »

Les yeux de Rémus étaient rieurs et Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il semblait mieux en point que dans son ancienne réalité.

« Je suis soulagée, vraiment. » sourit-elle. « Alors depuis combien de temps es-tu professeur à Poudlard ? »

« Un peu plus de dix ans. »

« Mais... Mais comment est-ce que... Est-ce que les gens savent... tu sais... ? »

« Que je suis un loup-garou ? » offrit-il gentiment.

« Oui. » soupira-t-elle, se frappant mentalement pour son manque total de délicatesse.

« Les parents sont au courant, mais Severus me prépare une potion tous les mois pour me permettre de garder mes pensées humaines pendant mes transformations. Certains étaient... réticents au départ, mais Albus a réussit à les convaincre. »

« J'imagine que le statut de héros de guerre a aidé aussi. » rigola-t-elle en voyant Rémus rougir.

« Héros, je ne crois pas, vraiment... »

« Ne sois pas gêné. » le rassura-t-elle. « Severus m'a tout raconté, et je suis heureuse pour toi. Tu mérites amplement qu'on te donne ta chance. »

Rémus la dévisagea un instant, choqué, avant de lui lancer un petit sourire. « Merci. Allez file, je ne veux pas te mettre en retard pour ton premier cours. »

« Ah oui, merci à toi Rémus. » répondit-elle avant de s'arrêter sur le seuil de la porte. Elle se retourna, les sourcils froncés. « Au fait, comment as-tu su que j'étais revenue ? »

Le sourire du professeur Lupin s'effaça légèrement et son regard s'assombrit. « Disons que Lily n'a pas été très discrète avec la nouvelle. Fais bien attention avec Severus... » conclut-il dans un murmure.

Hermione hocha gravement la tête et sortit en silence.

oOo

« Quoi ? » hurla Severus.

Albus lui lança un petit sourire amusé avant de répondre. « Tu m'as très bien entendu Severus, Hermione est venue me voir et je lui ai donné mon accord. »

Le Serpentard faisait les cent pas dans sa salle désormais vide, les yeux fixés sur les dalles du plancher. Il s'arrêta brusquement et reporta son attention sur le vieil homme.

« Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? »

« C'était très simple en fait. J'ai utilisé des mots. » rigola le Directeur.

« Ne jouez pas avec moi Albus ! » grogna-t-il. « Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire ! Pourquoi avez-vous accepté cette folie ? »

« Parce que je savais que tu réagirais comme cela. » répondit-il calmement.

« Alors vous avez accepté simplement pour me faire enrager ? »

« Pas du tout Severus. J'ai donné mon soutien à Hermione parce que je savais que toi, tu ne le ferais pas. Je vous connais tous les deux, je vous ai vu grandir. Severus, cette jeune femme a changé quelque chose au fond de toi, j'ai pu le voir tu sais. Elle peut faire ton bonheur, et que tu veuilles l'admettre ou non, tu peux faire le sien. »

« C'est ridicule ! Elle n'a pas besoin de moi, je ne peux rien faire pour elle et vous le savez très bien ! » Severus soupira avant de se pincer l'arête du nez. « Même si elle était assez folle pour vraiment vouloir de moi, je ne peux pas lui demander de faire face aux moqueries des gens. Vous savez ce que tout le monde pense de moi, Albus... Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle mérite mieux que cela ? »

Severus paraissait fatigué désormais et cet abattement toucha plus le directeur que la colère de son jeune professeur. « Je pense surtout que c'est à elle de choisir, Severus. »

« Mais je n'ai pas le droit de lui imposer cela... » souffla-t-il.

« Tu ne lui imposes pas... Si elle vient à toi, s'il-te-plaît ne la rejette pas... » murmura le Directeur avant de sortir des cachots.

oOo

Lily se tenait debout face à ses deux meilleurs amis affalés dans le canapé de son salon. Apparemment ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils faisaient ici.

« Elle est revenue ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard inquiet, se demandant surement si Lily n'était pas devenue folle. James prit son courage à deux mains et haussa un sourcil.

« Qui est revenu ? »

« Hermione Granger ! Qui d'autre ? Vous vous souvenez de ce que Dumbledore m'avait dit ? Elle avait voyagé dans le temps ! »

« Et ? » demanda Sirius apparemment déjà désintéressé par la situation.

« Et ? C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? Elle va retourner voir Severus, c'est évident ! »

« Encore une fois, je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous regarde. » ajouta James. « Si elle a mauvais goût, c'est son problème. »

« Mais c'est répugnant ! Déjà à l'époque je trouvais ça horrible, mais imaginez aujourd'hui ! Il a vingt ans de plus qu'elle ! »

« Je déteste me répéter, mais ça ne nous concerne pas. »

Lily se pencha vers James et lui lança son sourire le plus ravageur. « Tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas envie de te venger pour la manière dont elle t'a traité la dernière fois ? »

« Pas vraiment. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « C'était il y'a vingt ans, je déteste toujours autant Servilus, mais pas assez pour me frotter à un Mangemort. »

Il jeta un regard en direction de Sirius et le vit hocher la tête en consentement.

_Bien, s'ils ne veulent pas m'aider, je me débrouillerai toute seule._

Elle soupira avant de s'affaler à son tour dans un fauteuil. Avec toute cette histoire, elle avait oublié sa retenue avec Granger.

oOo

Hermione regarda sa montre : 20h30. Apparemment, Lily n'avait pas l'intention de venir, si sa nouvelle manière de lui pourrir la vie était de l'éviter, la jeune femme n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Hermione prit donc la direction des cachots ce soir là, le cœur léger et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait eu l'accord ( enthousiaste ) du Directeur et avait l'impression que plus rien ne pourrait se mettre entre elle et Severus. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, elle n'avait plus à craindre de devoir partir, de dévoiler son secret ou de voir Lily tout gâcher. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau de Severus mais son sourire s'effaça légèrement lorsqu'elle vit l'expression froide sur le visage de son amant.

« Severus ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » répondit-il sèchement en ouvrant la porte pour la laisser entrer.

Elle soupira et ferma la porte dans son dos. Effectivement plus personne ne pouvait se mettre entre eux... à part eux-mêmes. Elle regarda son professeur dans les yeux mais l'empêcha de parler, elle savait exactement ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Alors quelle excuse vas-tu utiliser ? 'Tu es trop bien pour moi' ou alors 'Tu serais mieux avec quelqu'un de ton âge' ? Je savais dès le début qu'on en arriverait là, mais je n'ai pas menti le soir du Bal tu sais... »

« Comment peux-tu en rigoler ? » siffla-t-il. « Tu ne comprends pas ce que cela veut dire d'être avec moi ! La moitié du monde sorcier me prend pour un Mangemort, et les serviteurs de Tu-sais-qui veulent ma peau parce que je les ai trahi ! Tous les élèves de cette école me détestent et il n'y a pas une seule année où Albus ne reçoit pas des pétitions réclamant ma démission ! »

« Je m'en fiche. » répondit-elle simplement. « L'avis des idiots ne m'a jamais intéressée. »

« Et mon avis alors ? » murmura-t-il.

« Ton avis ne compte pas puisque tu penses me protéger, moi. Si tu veux m'éviter des souffrances inutiles, alors tiens compte de _mon_ avis. »

Hermione s'avança vers lui tandis que Severus restait parfaitement immobile contre son bureau. Elle s'arrêta face à lui et caressa doucement son bras du bout des doigts.

« Je veux être avec toi pour ce que tu es, pas pour ce que les autres auront à en dire. » murmura-t-elle finalement.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce simple contact suffit à sortir Severus de sa torpeur, comment avait-elle balayé ses doutes, il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait désormais c'était qu'il aurait vendu son âme au Diable en personne pour garder Hermione contre lui. Il l'attira à lui et passa ses deux mains dans son dos tandis que la jeune femme entrouvrit les lèvres pour accueillir sa langue contre la sienne. Il la sentit soupirer d'aise et sourit malgré lui contre les lèvres de son amante. Merlin, elle allait le rendre dingue...

« Ça te suffit comme preuve ? » murmura-t-elle finalement en écartant son visage du sien.

« Encore une fois, il va peut-être me falloir plus que ça pour te croire. » répondit-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

oOo

« Tu me crois maintenant ? » souffla Hermione en enfouissant son visage contre le torse nu de son amant. « Et fais attention à ta réponse, j'ai des parties très sensibles à portée de main. » ricana-t-elle.

Severus la força à le regarder dans les yeux avant de répondre. « Je continues à croire que tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'engages, mais je n'essaierai plus de t'en dissuader. Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. »

Hermione lui lança un grand sourire. « Alors explique moi exactement, à quoi je m'engage. »

Severus soupira et commença à caresser les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il la serra plus encore contre lui sans s'en rendre compte et Hermione sourit à ce geste. « Les remarques des gens, leur mépris, la solitude parfois, les insultes, les menaces, les rumeurs. Peu de gens te comprendront et je ne peux pas les blâmer... » Severus haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'Hermione lui souriait toujours, le défiant de trouver une meilleure excuse. « La plupart des gens vont penser que je t'ai refilé une potion ou que j'ai abusé de toi quand tu étais plus jeune. »

« C'est ridicule. » répondit-elle les sourcils froncés.

« Pas vraiment. Je ne comprends pas moi-même pourquoi tu veux être avec moi. »

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? » Murmura Hermione en se penchant à son oreille. « Parce que je t'aime. »

Elle se rallongea et vit alors l'expression de choc imprimée sur le visage de Severus. Apparemment l'idée lui paraissait improbable voire absurde. Pourtant c'était la vérité.

« Qu... Quoi ? » souffla-t-il finalement.

« Je t'aime. » répondit-elle simplement. « Je t'aimais déjà avant de repartir dans le futur, tu sais. Tu te souviens au Bal, quand je t'ai dit que c'était évident que je voulais être ta cavalière... J'ai voulu te le dire, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça et partir le lendemain... C'était déjà vrai à l'époque, et c'est toujours vrai aujourd'hui... »

« Je... Je... » commença-t-il avant de s'apercevoir que les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

Il ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup, mais les mots ne venaient toujours pas. Hermione l'embrassa tendrement en sentant sa lutte intérieure et vint se blottir contre lui.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre Severus... » murmura-t-elle.

_Mais peut-être que j'ai quand même besoin de le dire..._ pensa-t-il en sentant la jeune femme s'endormir contre lui.

* * *

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Le dernier 'plan' de Lily sera pour le prochain chapitre, et donc le dernier^^

Je ne veux plus rajouter de 'drames', j'estime qu'ils en ont eu assez ( pas vous ? XD ) mais je ne voulais pas que tout se passe trop bien^^

Je sais qu'à la base Severus n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rejeter Hermione, mais il a changé de comportement en voyant Lily débarquer dans sa salle de classe. En tout cas c'est comme ça que je l'avais prévu, il s'est rendu compte de ce que les gens allaient en dire^^ Évidemment Severus adulte est différent de Severus ado, mais il n'est pas non plus comme dans les livres ( pas exactement^^ ) parce que j'estime qu'Hermione l'a un peu changé. Elle a changé une partie de son destin^^

Alors je n'ai pas non plus réservé de place exceptionnelle à Harry et Ron, mais on les reverra dans le dernier chapitre^^

A Lundi pour mon dernier chapitre ( sauf si je décide d'écrire un épilogue, j'y réfléchis ! )


	14. Chapter 14

Me revoilà ! Vous m'excuserez, je ne vais pas faire de longs discours, ça m'ennuie et puis j'ai un mal de crâne pas croyable ce soir XD

Sérieusement, c'est le dernier chapitre, je suis vraiment heureuse que tant de monde ai suivi ma fiction, et j'espère que vous l'aurez aimé jusqu'au bout ! Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une ( ou plusieurs ) reviews, ça m'a vraiment encouragée à continuer ! Je pense écrire un épilogue, mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas encore d'idée fixe, je vous en reparlerai à la fin^^

Bon ben je crois que c'est tout^^ Le dernier plan de Lily et le dénouement, bonne lecture !

* * *

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

N/A : Merci à ma beta : Helga Lynch !

* * *

Lily se faufila jusqu'aux donjons sous la cape d'invisibilité de James et attendit patiemment que le soleil se lève. Elle avait longuement réfléchi et avait comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire renvoyer Severus en dévoilant sa liaison avec Hermione. Le règlement de l'école ne l'interdisait pas formellement et elle avait l'étrange impression que le Directeur leur avait donné leur accord. Il était d'excellente humeur depuis le retour de la jeune femme le vieux fou !

Elle se cacha lorsque la porte des appartements de son collègue s'ouvrit et ne put retenir un sourire en voyant Hermione arriver dans le couloir. Son instinct avait vu juste, elle était bien retournée voir Severus. Elle hésita un peu à prendre une photo, mais elle n'avait pas envie de dévoiler sa position. La jeune garce aurait été fichue de l'attaquer même sous la cape. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas besoin de preuve pour son plan, maintenant qu'elle était sure d'elle, il ne restait plus qu'à passer à l'action. Le règlement ne pouvait pas l'aider, mais elle connaissait quelque chose qui les séparerait à coup sur.

Elle prit donc la direction de la salle des professeurs et demanda à Pomona de l'accompagner jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Arrivées au deuxième étage elle repéra des élèves qui les suivaient. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres, c'était presque trop facile.

« Pomona, tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai entendu dans les couloirs hier. » dit-elle à voix haute pour être sure de capter l'attention des élèves dans son dos.

« Une nouvelle rumeur ? » s'exclama le professeur Chourave, apparemment excitée de pouvoir entendre les potins du jour.

Lily s'assura que ses élèves avaient bien tendu l'oreille. « Oui, apparemment Severus aurait une liaison avec une élève. » murmura-t-elle. « Et pas n'importe laquelle ! Hermione Granger ! »

« Noooon ! » souffla son interlocutrice. « Miss Granger, c'est incroyable ! »

« Je sais ! Mais Severus se comporte bizarrement depuis quelques jours, tu ne trouves pas ? Je ne serais pas surprise que cette rumeur soit vraie. »

Lily masqua un sourire narquois lorsqu'elle entendit les élèves chuchoter dans son dos. Mission accomplie.

oOo

Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle et se stoppa net lorsqu'elle vit tous les regards se tourner vers elle. Elle eut l'affreuse impression d'être de retour dans le passé, mais cette fois ci, même les professeurs la dévisageaient sans gêne. Merde, c'était quoi ce bordel ? Elle fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'elle était le centre d'attention et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. A peine assise, Harry et Ron se jetèrent sur elle.

« C'est vrai Mione ? »

« Pitié dis moi que c'est une blague ! »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » demanda-t-elle, agacée désormais.

« De ton aventure avec Rogue ! » s'exclama Ron comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Hermione recracha son jus de citrouille sur Harry et manqua de s'étouffer. Instinctivement elle se tourna vers la table des professeurs et remarqua que Severus n'était pas là. Mauvais signe.

« Où est-ce que vous avez entendu ça ? » s'étouffa-t-elle.

« Dean nous en a parlé, je crois. Mais Hermione… toute l'école ne parle que de ça. » chuchota Harry.

« Quoi ? » hurla-t-elle, s'attirant encore une fois les regards de tous les élèves et professeurs présents.

Elle se sentit rougir et se leva brusquement. Elle se rua hors de la Grande Salle, laissant Ron et Harry en plan. Elle se dirigea vers les cachots et tambourina à la porte des appartements de son professeur de potions.

« Severus ? » hurla-t-elle. « Severus, ouvre moi ou je défonce la porte ! » La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione aperçut son amant, le visage sombre et l'air fatigué. « J'en déduis que tu es aussi au courant. » annonça-t-elle simplement en entrant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hermione ? » soupira-t-il.

« Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle. »

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux. « Vas-y alors, fais le. Je m'y attendais de toute manière. »

« Et à quoi t'attends-tu exactement ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je t'avais prévenu que tout ça arriverait. Tu t'es rendue compte que tout le monde allait te juger et tu es venue rompre. »

Hermione crut tout d'abord qu'il rigolait mais son expression était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Elle soupira et s'approcha de lui avant de le frapper durement sur le bras (la seule partie de son corps qu'elle pouvait atteindre sans sauter).

« Hé ! Ce n'est pas la peine de me frapper, des mots suffiront. »

« Tu es vraiment l'homme le plus bête que j'ai jamais rencontré. » souffla-t-elle dans un sourire. « Je ne suis pas venue 'rompre' comme tu dis, au contraire. Tu ne me crois pas du tout quand je te dis que je t'aime n'est-ce pas ? » conclut-elle dans un soupir.

« Non. Enfin… non… ce n'est pas ça… » Severus prit une grande inspiration en comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien comme cela. « Je te crois… j'ai juste du mal à l'imaginer… Mais tu ne comprends pas, toute l'école est au courant, et Lily s'est fait un plaisir de tout raconter aux autres professeurs. »

« Mais bien sur ! » s'écria Hermione. « C'était elle. Merlin, je ne la pensais pas si rancunière. »

« La source de la rumeur n'a pas d'importance Hermione… »

La jeune femme se tourna vers Severus et prit ses mains dans les siennes. « Si ça en a. Elle essaye juste de trouver un moyen de nous séparer, elle a sans doute cru que je te laisserais tomber si tous les élèves savaient pour nous deux. »

« Et tu ne vas pas le faire ? » demanda-t-il, incertain.

« Bien sur que non ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je me fiche de ce qu'ils ont à en dire Severus… Crois moi quand je te dis que je t'aime, je ne veux pas de quelqu'un d'autre. Avant de partir dans le passé, je pensais être heureuse avec Harry et Ron comme amis… Mais je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi… S'il-te-plaît Severus, ne rends pas cette histoire plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est déjà… »

Severus comprit que la dernière phrase de la jeune femme était plus une supplication qu'autre chose, et il n'eut pas le cœur de refuser. Il n'avait jamais rencontré personne capable de supporter son sale caractère et de s'afficher avec lui sans aucune honte… Mais si c'était ce qu'Hermione voulait, alors il n'avait plus aucune raison d'essayer de la convaincre du contraire. Il se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Il eut l'impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis des années. Il n'avait jamais voulu croire qu'Hermione pourrait encore l'aimer alors qu'il était vingt ans plus vieux qu'elle, et encore moins lorsque tout le monde aurait été mis au courant. Et pourtant, c'était elle qui forçait le barrage de ses lèvres pour caresser sa langue avec la sienne, c'était elle qui s'agrippait à lui comme une noyée à une bouée de sauvetage.

« D'accord… » murmura-t-il lorsqu'il s'écarta finalement.

Elle soupira et lui lança un grand sourire. « Je dois y aller, j'ai cours. Mais je te vois demain soir. » ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Alors qu'Hermione était parti, Severus fronça les sourcils.

_Samedi soir ? Non elle n'allait quand même pas…_

oOo

Samedi 31 Octobre, 20h.

Hermione sortit en vitesse de la Salle Commune, soulagée de n'avoir croisé personne. Elle avait évité tout le monde depuis que la rumeur avait été lancée, mais la compagnie de Severus lui suffisait amplement. Il pouvait tout à la fois être son ami et son amant, et même si elle avait honte de se l'admettre, il était le mari dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

_Qui sait, un jour peut-être…_

Elle descendit les escaliers en faisant attention à sa robe. Elle tenait à être parfaite ce soir. Elle croisa finalement deux élèves de Poufsouffle mais ils s'écartèrent de son chemin en la voyant. Elle les entendit chuchoter dans son dos mais préféra les ignorer. Ils pouvaient dire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, elle était heureuse. Severus ne l'avait pas rejetée, et même si elle était persuadée qu'il faudrait encore le convaincre qu'elle l'aimait sincèrement, tout allait pour le mieux.

Lily Potter n'était plus un problème. Hermione avait compris que cette rumeur était le seul moyen qu'elle avait de pouvoir encore les blesser, mais ça ne les avait pas séparé, au contraire. Elle avait l'impression que Severus s'ouvrait de plus en plus à elle, et elle adorait ça. Ils pouvaient vivre sans la pression de savoir qu'elle allait devoir partir, sans avoir à subir les attaques des maraudeurs ou les mauvais plans de Lily. Le seul problème était cette rumeur qui courrait, mais Hermione était bien déterminée à la faire taire dès ce soir.

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers Ron et Harry. Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds mais Hermione ne sut jamais si c'était parce qu'elle était belle ou simplement à cause de son choix de couleur. C'est vrai qu'une robe vert foncé avec des accessoires argentés, ça ne faisait pas très Gryffondor. Tant mieux.

« Salut les garçons ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Hermione, je sais que ce n'est qu'une rumeur, mais tu ne nous as toujours pas répondu… Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » demanda Harry, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Tu délires Harry, comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait ne serait-ce que songer à embrasser Rogue ? »

Hermione fut prise d'une soudaine envie de frapper Ron, mais elle se retint. Elle plaqua un grand sourire sur son visage avant de poser sa main sur l'avant bras du brun. « Oui, c'est vrai. Et je suis heureuse comme ça, quoi que ta mère, ou qui que ce soit puisse en dire. »

« Qu'est-ce que ma mère vient faire là dedans ? »

« Demande lui d'où vient la rumeur, tu comprendras peut-être mieux. » soupira-t-elle. « Ah, Ron ? Tu voulais savoir comment je pouvais songer à embrasser Severus non ? »

Le rouquin pâlit considérablement et recula d'un bon mètre. Hermione ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers le jeune Weasley.

« Voilà je viens d'y penser. Et si tu veux savoir, il embrasse très bien. » déclara-t-elle très sérieusement.

Le teint de Ron vira au vert et il se rua hors de la Grande Salle.

« Crétin. » souffla Hermione avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami. « Ecoute Harry, je sais que c'est difficile à accepter… mais tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, crois moi. Fais moi confiance s'il-te-plaît… »

Harry hocha gravement la tête et Hermione se sentit soulagée de sa réaction. Comme quoi, même en étant le fils de James et Lily, Harry avait des bons côtés. Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et lui lança un grand sourire. « C'est peut-être mieux que Ronald soit sorti, il n'aurait pas voulu assister à la suite. »

Harry haussa un sourcil mais Hermione se contenta de lui lancer un sourire machiavélique. Elle fit volte face et laissa le jeune homme à ses pensées, mais le Survivant ne s'en offusqua pas, il avait deux trois questions à poser à sa mère. Il la repéra à côté de James et Sirius et se hâta de les rejoindre.

Severus vit Hermione s'approcher de lui et sut qu'il avait eu raison d'avoir peur. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle avait prévu, mais ça sentait le roussi. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était magnifique, mais ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne chose que cela, ce serait beaucoup plus dur pour lui de lui résister. Hermione lui lança un clin d'œil et Severus hésita un instant à s'enfuir par la porte de derrière, mais il aperçut alors le regard malicieux du Directeur et comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. La jeune femme arriva finalement à sa hauteur et, sans préambule aucun, agrippa le devant de ses robes et l'attira à elle, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent instantanément et toute la Grande Salle se tourna dans leur direction. Severus déglutit difficilement et fut surpris de voir qu'Hermione souriait toujours sereinement. Elle l'attrapa par la main et le traina sur la piste de danse, en profitant pour lancer un sourire moqueur aux maraudeurs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Hermione ? » murmura Severus une fois arrêté.

« Je danse avec l'homme que j'aime, ce n'est pas évident ? » répondit-elle simplement.

« Tu sais ce qui va arriver demain n'est-ce pas ? » siffla-t-il en posant néanmoins sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme.

« Oui. Je sais que cette fois ci, demain je serai encore là. Je sais que demain je n'aurai pas à partir en te laissant derrière moi. Je me fiche du reste, Severus. »

Le professeur Rogue resta silencieux quelques instants, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, il se tourna finalement vers Hermione, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Je ne te quitte pas jusqu'à demain soir alors… juste pour être sur. »

« Ça risque de bouleverser un peu mon emploi du temps… Mais je suppose qu'on pourra trouver de quoi s'occuper. » ricana-t-elle.

« J'ai déjà quelques idées en tête. » conclut-il avant de l'embrasser.

A quelques mètres du couple, Lily était engagée dans une discussion animée avec le professeur Dumbledore. Le Directeur gardait tout son calme et souriait comme un dément, ce qui semblait énerver d'autant plus le professeur de Sortilèges. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry les rejoignit et tira sa mère hors de la Grande Salle sous les rires des autres élèves. James et Sirius se concertèrent du regard avant de hausser les épaules et de se concentrer à nouveau sur les couples enlacés sur la piste de danse.

Ron entra à nouveau dans la Grande Salle et chercha Hermione des yeux. Cependant lorsqu'il la vit dans les bras de son professeur de potions, il se rua hors de la salle à la recherche des toilettes les plus proches. Rémus observait l'heureux couple et leur lança un sourire complice avant d'entrainer à son tour Tonks sur la piste.

Mais tout cela, ni Hermione ni Severus ne le virent vraiment. Hermione avait les yeux mi-clos pour mieux profiter du parfum de son amant tandis que Severus se faisait un devoir de ne regarder que la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Une dernière chose le tracassait pourtant.

« Hermione ? » murmura-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

« Mmh ? » répondit-elle en s'écartant légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je voulais te dire… enfin… tu sais la dernière fois… tu m'as dit… je sais que je ne suis pas obligé… »

Severus secoua la tête, maudissant sa lâcheté. Pourquoi était-ce si dur à dire ? Ce n'était que trois mots ! Hermione caressa sa joue du bout des doigts et Severus se pencha à son oreille. Il murmura alors quelques mots que personne ne put entendre mais qu'Hermione saisit parfaitement. Lorsqu'il s'écarta finalement, la jeune femme déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer :

« Je t'aime aussi Severus. »

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Et wala ! Fini XD

Bon oké, j'en suis pas très fière de cette fin, mais je ne voyait vraiment pas comment terminer cette histoire. Alors je m'excuse d'avance. Voilà.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire, j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous aura plu, en tout cas c'était un vrai plaisir de vous la faire partager !

Maintenant, deux choses :

1. Je sais qu'à chaque fin de fiction je vous parle de mes futurs projets sur , mais pour l'instant je n'en ai pas. Je travaille encore à temps plein jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, et on verra la suite plus tard ^^ Je ne déserte pas le site, croyez moi, mais j'attends que l'inspiration revienne. En tout cas, ça ne sera pas ma dernière fiction^^

2. Pour **l'épilogue** : je veux en écrire un mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas d'idées^^ Je veux régler le cas "Lily" et peut-être écrire encore un petit moment entre Hermione & Severus. Mais voilà, je ne sais pas encore comment organiser tout ça. Alors je vais vous demander votre avis.

Si vous avez une idée pour la fin de Lily ( je dis fin, je ne dis pas forcément mort XD ) ou pour celle de notre couple préféré, proposez la moi ! J'essaierai d'inclure toutes vos idées dans l'épilogue, promis ! Et puis de manière générale, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur l'ensemble de la fic et sur ce dernier chapitre =)

A bientôt en tout cas !


	15. Chapter 15

Je vous avais promis un épilogue, le voici ! Je suis désolée, il m'a pris un peu de temps^^ Et je m'excuse aussi car je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire toutes vos reviews. J'ai été très occupée cette semaine donc vraiment désolée.

Enfin, merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire et à ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs avis ! C'était vraiment très gentil et j'ai adoré écrire cette fiction =)

Allez je vous laisse lire !

* * *

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

_Deux ans plus tard._

Le professeur Dumbledore avait réussi à convaincre Minerva que Severus et Hermione étaient faits pour être ensemble. Cette tache lui avait pris plus de quatre mois, deux chaudrons pleins de potion calmante et l'intervention miraculeuse de la principale concernée. Mais après de longs débats, la directrice des Gryffondors avait cédé, reconnaissant au passage que Severus était sans doute le seul homme capable de satisfaire son élève préférée. Intellectuellement, bien sur. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer de quelle autre manière il était supposé la satisfaire !

Elle avait abandonné son poste de professeur au début de cette année et avait chargé Hermione de la remplacer. Elle savait que, malgré tous ses arguments, Severus aimait vivre à Poudlard. D'autant plus désormais que la jeune femme y habitait aussi.

Lily avait quitté le château à la fin de la scolarité de son fils et Minerva avait appris tout ce qui s'était déroulé dans le passé. Elle n'alla pas jusqu'à s'excuser de son comportement, mais son opinion changea du tout au tout en ce qui concernait Severus et Lily.

La vieille femme entra dans la Grande Salle et s'assit à côté d'Albus, saluant au passage Hermione, Severus et Harry ( qui avait remplacé sa mère au début de cette année ). Ce jeune homme était une véritable énigme pour elle, il était devenu un homme bon et juste, malgré l'héritage de ses parents. Il n'avait gardé de sa mère que la jolie couleur de ses yeux.

« Hum… Harry ? » demanda Hermione avant de jeter un regard tendu à son exemplaire de la gazette.

Elle lança un regard noir à Severus qui tentait de ne pas s'étouffer avec ses céréales.

« Hermione ? » répondit-il en haussant un sourcil en direction de l'homme qu'il avait autrefois considéré comme un ennemi. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rigole lui ? »

Hermione donna un coup de pied dans le tibia du maître de potion, l'obligeant à se redresser et à arrêter de rigoler. « Severus, arrête un peu ! Ce n'est pas drôle pour Harry ! »

« Mais ça l'est pour moi. » ricana-t-il.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard venimeux avant de reporter son attention sur son meilleur ami. « Je crois que tu ferais mieux de lire par toi-même… hum… mais prépare toi à un choc. » murmura-t-elle en faisant glisser la Gazette du Sorcier le long de la table.

_Divorce chez les Potter !_

_Lily Evans et James Potter se séparent après vingt ans de mariage ! Le divorce, déjà peu répandu dans notre monde, est d'autant plu curieux que les deux amants semblaient s'entendre à merveille. « Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble à Poudlard. » nous confie une source anonyme. « Enfin, quand Lily n'était pas en train de draguer la moitié du château. »_

_Doit-on blâmer la jolie rousse pour cette séparation ? Son mari, lassé de ses infidélités, n'a-t-il pas déjà trouvé refuge dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ? Nos sources au ministère de la magie nous indiquent en effet que James Potter habitait depuis quelques mois déjà chez son meilleur ami de longue date, Sirius Black. Lorsque l'on connait les penchants du jeune Potter ( ndlr : actuellement en couple avec le richissime Drago Malefoy ), n'est-on pas en droit de se demander quelle genre de relation le père entretient avec son soi disant meilleur ami ? Après tout, Harry aurait très bien pu initier son vieux père à un nouveau style de vie._

_Affaire à suivre. Photos de Potter et Black en page 4._

Harry haussa les épaules avant de replonger le nez dans son assiette. « Ça ne t'énerve pas ? » s'emporta Hermione.

« Non. » répondit-il simplement. « Je savais déjà que mon père était avec Sirius. Et si je peux me permettre, ils forment un plus beau couple que mes parents. »

« Epargnez-nous les détails Potter. » répliqua Severus, plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Combien de fois vous ai-je demandé de m'appeler Harry ? » soupira celui-ci.

« En comptant celle-ci, au moins 300 fois. »

« Et combien de fois vais-je encore devoir le répéter ? »

« Au moins une fois de plus. » grogna Severus.

Hermione lui lança un petit sourire. Elle savait que Severus ne détestait pas Harry et qu'il s'amusait plus à le taquiner qu'autre chose. Comme elle voyait que son meilleur ami ne se vexait pas, elle les laissait faire.

« Au fait, que va devenir ta mère Harry ? » demanda la jeune femme en feignant si bien l'inquiétude qu'elle se trompa elle-même.

« Elle a trouvé un travail au ministère je crois. » soupira le brun. « Mais pour être honnête je m'occupe plus du bonheur de mon père que du sien. »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard réprobateur mais elle sentait bien que le cœur n'y était pas. Elle pouvait presque sentir le sourire narquois de Severus et devait se retenir elle-même de ne pas éclater de rire. « J'espère juste que tout ira bien pour elle. » répondit-elle simplement.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir Hermione. » rigola Harry. « Tu as tous les droits de la détester tu sais. »

« Je n'ai plus aucune raison de la haïr. » répondit-elle avant de venir caresser la jambe de Severus.

Elle sentit alors un objet rond au fond de la poche de son pantalon. Elle laissa sa main se promener dessus avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Elle se tourna vers son amant, un sourcil haussé et la bouche entrouverte. Severus sentit sa gorge se serrer brusquement, son pouls s'accélérer et ses mains devenir moites. Bravo pour la surprise.

Il hocha finalement la tête pour répondre à son interrogation silencieuse et la jeune femme lui lança un sourire radieux. Elle se pencha vers lui avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, provoquant un mélange de sifflets et de murmures de la part des élèves. Severus se tourna simplement vers eux, leur lançant son regard le plus meurtrier, les réduisant au silence quasi instantanément. Il se leva, entrainant Hermione avec lui avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

« On ferait mieux de terminer cette discussion en privée. » murmura-t-il.

« Oui ! » s'exclama-t-elle, déjà hystérique, tout en sachant qu'elle répéterait surement ce mot dans quelques minutes à peine.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Et voilà, cette fois la fic est vraiment terminée^^ J'espère que vous avez bien aimé cet épilogue et que la fin de Lily vous aura plu XD

Sinon je n'ai toujours rien de prévu concernant une future fiction, pour l'instant je me consacre plus à mon boulot et à mon forum RPG.

Je joue sur un forum Harry Potter, et j'adore ça =) Il est ouvert depuis Juillet dernier et je suis l'une des administratrices. Si vous aimez écrire sur le monde Harry Potter, vous devriez essayer le RP, c'est vraiment génial =) Je joue Severus en plus sur le forum et il est en couple avec Hermione ( héhé évidemment XD )

Je vous donne l'adresse pour ceux qui ça intéresserait : **unbreakable-vow . com** ( enlevez les espaces bien sur^^ )

Donc si vous voulez me retrouver et pourquoi pas écrire avec moi, n'hésitez pas, je serai toujours là bas =)

Voilà, sinon, je n'abandonne pas les fictions, mais je vais faire une pause pour l'instant. Je suis vraiment occupée en ce moment, mais j'essaierai peut-être d'écrire des OS de temps en temps !

A bientôt en tout cas !


End file.
